The Moon and Sun Destiny
by GFPrincessSerenityMoon
Summary: Serena has been betrayed by Darien and her inner scouts. With the help of her sister, brother, and loyal friends and guards can she defeat the new evil and find her way to true love and her true destiny? A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic and would really appreciate any and all feedback! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon. At this time, I am only claiming to own 1 character (Jasmine). Two of the characters (Travis and Seth) I have come across in multiple other stories by multiple other authors. This is also the first fanfic I have ever attempted, so any and all feedback will be much appreciated! Hope you enjoy this first chapter!

"Hurry Up!"

"Where have you been?"

"You have to finish it!"

"Moon…..Scepter…..ELIMINATION!"

"Where were you?!" Sailor Mars demanded.

"I-" Sailor Moon started.

"NO! I don't want to hear your excuses anymore" Sailor Mars interrupted.

"Do you see Amy and Mina? They were almost killed tonight because you were late!" Sailor Jupiter screamed.

"I'm sor-" Sailor Moon tried again to apologize.

"NO! Just go" Tuxedo Mask replied while helping Amy up.

"Do you all mean that?" Sailor Moon whispered. No one replied they just glared at her.

I can't believe they would do this, Serena thought to herself. They didn't even let me explain. I really have been trying harder lately to be there on time, but I just never know until the call me. I used to feel it when they transformed but not anymore. What is going on?

"Hey, Kitten" Serena looked up to see who was talking to her. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, hey Amara" Serena replied. "Nothing."

"Let me give you a ride."

"Sure" Serena said and hopped into the car.

"Now, what is going on Princess?" Amara tried again.

"Well, I didn't get to the fight quick enough and the girls and Darien told me to just leave. They didn't even let me explain" Serena sighed.

"Well, tell me why you were late" Amara said.

"Ok" Serena said. "I used to know when the girls would transform so when they called me I was already on my way. Now I don't know about a fight until they call me, so it takes longer to get there. Then the past couple fights, I get attacked by a youma a few blocks before I get to them, which causes me to be even later. "

"Well, tomorrow the girls and I will go with you to explain everything to them" Amara said with a nod. "They can't treat you this way!"

"Thank you, Amara" Serena smiled. "Can you take me to my sisters? I think I want to talk with her about this."

"Of course, Kitten" Amara said as she headed to Serena's sister's place.

"Hey sis" Serena said after Amara dropped her off.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I don't know what to do about the girls and Darien anymore" Serena responded as she sat down.

"Well tell me what's going on" Jasmine said. Serena proceeded to tell her sister the same thing she had told Amara in the car.

"Well the reason you aren't feeling when they transform anymore is their bond to you is weakening" Jasmine started explaining. "I think we need to have the outers and generals re swear their vow. If the inners want to they can as well."

"When should we do this?" Serena asked.

"We will all go tomorrow to the Shrine and when you explain everything to them we'll do the oath then" Jasmine said. "Why don't you stay here tonight, it's getting late."

"Sure" Serena said and headed up to bed.

"Morning" Jason said.

"I made eggs, bacon, and pancakes today" Nathan told Serena.

"Morning! That sounds great" Serena smiles.

"Well as soon as the outer's get here we will head over to the Shrine" Jasmine said walking into the dining room. "You four boys will have a choice to make today. Travis, Seth I want you both to come with but you cannot interrupt the process."

"Sure" both Travis and Seth said.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"I can't tell you more than that now" Jasmine said. "When we get there I will explain everything."

"Hey, mom!" Holly said giving Serena a hug. Even though Holly isn't Serena's daughter, they have a special bond since Holly is the youngest of all the scouts.

"Good Morning girls" Serena said to the outers while returning Holly's hug.

"Let's get going!" Amara said.

The six girls and six guys all headed out. Since it was such a nice day they decided to walk.

"You know the inners don't know the generals are here, right?" Serena told Jasmine.

"I know."

"They will probably have a fit and attack when they see us walking up with them" Serena continued.

"You are probably right."

"They also don't know about you, Travis, or Seth."

"That's fine" Jasmine said. "Now stop worrying and I'll deal with the inners and Darien when we get there."

"OK" Serena said as they continued on their way.

*Inside the temple*

"I think we should kick her off the team."

"We can't she's the princess."

"Well, can we demote her so she's not the leader?"

"We need to ensure that she stays on the team. She's the only one who can defeat the Youma's."

"I didn't know you felt this way girls" Serena walked in after overhearing the whole conversation.

"Well we do" Raye spat.

"You will hear Serena out about why she has been late recently then a choice will be made by all" Jasmine said walking in behind Serena with the outers and generals following.

"Who are you?" Darien demanded.

"Why are the generals here?!" Mina, Ami, Lita, and Raye all screeched while reaching for their transformation pens.

"I am Serena's sister and the generals are with me" Jasmine explained while stopping the inners from transforming. "You will not harm them."

"What happened?" Amy asked when her transformation stopped.

"All will be explained in time. For now you need to listen to Serena." Serena went on to explain about how she couldn't feel the girls transform any longer and only knew about the fights when called. She also told them about being attacked on the way there.

"Well it's not our fault…" Lita started but was interrupted.

"It is your fault!" Jasmine roared. "The only way for Serena to not feel you transform is if you are forsaking your oath to her. Now is the time to renew the oaths to ensure the Princess is protected at all times. We will start with Endymion. Do you swear to protect your betrothed for all time?"

"We aren't engaged" Darien fumed.

"I will take that as a no" Jasmine glared at him. "From this day forward, the Prince of Earth is no longer betrothed to the Princess of the Moon. He has no ties and no obligation to protect the Princess. He no longer has access to the protective powers granted to him at the time of his betrothal."

"Do you Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus swear to protect your Princess for all time?" Jasmine moved on to the inner scouts.

"No, she isn't fit to be a leader" Raye said.

"I refuse to protect a princess who only thinks about herself" Lita responded.

"I will not protect Serena if she is too lazy to try and learn" Amy stated.

"I will protect her," Mina said. "She is my cousin and my best friend. I will not let anything happen to her. I'm sorry for doubting you Serena. I swear for all time to protect Princess Serenity from all dangers."

"Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter you have chosen not to renew your oath of protection to Princess Serenity. I hereby strip you of the protective powers granted to you. From this day forward, you have no ties or obligations to the Princess." As Jasmine said this, the transformation pens for Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter appeared in front of her then vanished.

"What?" Amy squeaked.

"You can't do this!" Raye screeched.

"Silence!" Travis roared.

"I can and I have" Jasmine continued. "Now, Sailor Venus, you have chosen to renew your oath of protection to the Princess. From this day forward you will be tasked to care for her and to work with any other protectors she may have. You will also be the leader of the inner scouts once Princess Serenity stops fighting as Sailor Moon. Over the next few months, a new descendant from each Kingdom will be made known and will be granted the powers from Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter."

"Do you Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto swear to protect your Princess for all time?" Jasmine asked when she was done explaining everything to Mina.

"I swear to protect Princess Serenity from all dangers for all time" all four girls in unison.

"Thank you," Jasmine smiled. "Generals, you have a choice to make. When Endymion and Serenity were first betrothed, you allegiance shifted. Instead of just protecting the Prince you swore to protect them both. Since the betrothal has been severed, your oath has been nullified. You are now able to choose Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity or neither to protect. I must warn you, your choice will be final. This oath, once taken, will bind you for all time."

"You can't do this!" Darien fumed. "They are my generals!"

"I have done nothing," Jasmine responded. "You made the choice to break the engagement. You are responsible for this!"

"I choose to protect Princess Serenity from all dangers, for all time" General Malachite said and kneeled before Serena.

"I choose to protect Princess Serenity from all dangers, for all time" General Zoisite said and kneeled before Serena as well.

"I choose to protect Princess Serenity from all dangers, for all time" General Nephlite said following the example of the other two.

"I choose to protect Princess Serenity from all dangers, for all time" General Jedite responded, kneeling as well before Serena.

"No!" Prince Endymion roared, the generals swearing their allegiance to Serena had awoken him. "You are my generals. If you don't serve me then I revoke all powers granted to you by the Earth." After that, the generals all glowed, then collapsed to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Serena and Mina rushed to them.

"Yeah, we're fine" Kevin told them.

"Don't worry about them for now" Jasmine smiled at her sister. "We will take care of everything when we get home. Let's go!" Jasmine turned and left with all twelve of the girls and guys following her.

"Who were those two other guys?" Amy asked. "And how are we supposed to fight now?"

"The one who spoke seemed very familiar" Lita said. "And the girl who called herself Serena's sister seemed familiar as well."

"I didn't know Serena had any siblings other than Sammy" Raye said.

"I don't know about any of this, but they can't do this to us!" Darien responded with quiet anger. "And that other guy was standing way to close to Serena. She is mine! Until we sort this out, I will grant you powers of Earth."

Darien then handed them each a new transformation stick.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I will keep writing and get another chapter up shortly. Again, any and all feedback will be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I would like to thank all those you have taken the time to read and/or review my first chapter.

Again, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon. At this time, I am only claiming to own 1 character (Jasmine). Two of the characters (Travis and Seth) I have come across in multiple other stories by multiple other authors. I plan on tweaking them to fit my story, but untimely they were not my own creation.

Also, I have not actually watched Sailor Moon episodes in a several years and I never was able to watch some of the later seasons, so the way the characters act may be off a bit. I do plan on using the English names as they are more familiar to me.

Please read and review this chapter as I appreciate any and all feedback!

Chapter 2

**At Jasmine's House**

"Serena, how about you introduce Mina to everyone while I grab some drinks and snacks," Jasmine suggested.

"Since we know everyone, we are going to take off," Michelle said referring to herself and Amara before Serena could start.

"And I need to get Holly to her lessons," Trista said as she and Holly stood to leave.

"Alright guys. We'll see you later," Serena chirped and gave each of the four girls a hug before they left.

"Now, Mina, I would like to introduce you to my family and friends," Serena started. "I know you recognize the generals from when we fought Beryl, but these four are not the same. When we were fighting Beryl, we were fighting their clones. First, is Jason also known as General Jedite."

Jason got up off the bean bag chair, bowed and kissed Mina's hand. While he looked like the one the girls had fought years ago Mina didn't get an evil vibe from him. He was wearing jeans and a red shirt. His blonde hair was a bit on the shaggy side and Mina could see a glint in his eye. _I bet he's a prankster and a flirt_, Mina thought to herself as she acknowledged Jason with a nod. As Jason sat back down on the bean bag chair, he grabbed one of the drinks Jasmine had brought into the living room.

"Over by the terrace doors is Nate also known as General Nephlite," Serena continued. Nate walked over to Mina and bowed before her as well. Nate had the same shoulder length auburn hair as his clone did, but again Mina did not sense any evil around him. He wore a pair of khakis and a green polo shirt. Mina nodded to Nate when he rose. "He is also an awesome cook," Serena added grinning from ear to ear.

"Always thinking with your stomach, huh?" Jason piped up while stuffing his face with some of the snacks Jasmine had brought in.

"You are so mean," Serena whined.

"He's right Serena," Mina grinned, but continued before Serena could argue. "Now why don't you finish introducing me to everyone."

"Fine. The one with his nose in a book is Zach also known as General Zoisite," Serena pointed to a guy wearing khakis and a pale blue button up shirt. His blonde hair was neatly trimmed unlike Jason's. He walked over and bowed before Mina as well. "He's been helping me with my school work," Serena said proudly.

"So that's why you've been doing better," Mina smiled at her cousin.

"Yep, and Kevin has helped as well," Serena elaborated. "Kevin is also known as General Malachite." Serena pointed to a man with hair so blonde it was practically white. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail to keep it out of his face. While Mina didn't get an evil vibe from him, she did feel like she knew him from somewhere. Kevin was also wearing khakis but had on a white shirt. Mina could tell he was the tallest of the four men she had just been introduced to after he bowed before her.

"Kevin is the leader of the four generals. I'm not sure how much you remember from our time in the Moon Kingdom, but all four were there and had died before we fought the clones at the end, " Serena said after Kevin sat back down. "These four just arrived from the states with Travis and Seth last week. They were reborn over there when we were sent forward. They are going to enroll in the same high school as us. Nate and Kevin are a year ahead of us and will graduate next year while Jason and Zach are in the same grade as us."

"I hope you will be willing to help show us around," Kevin said to Mina. Mina just nodded. She still didn't quite know how to react to these four men.

"Who are Travis and Seth?" Mina asked of the other two men.

"Well, Seth is Prince of the Sun, Prince Solaris or the Solar Knight," Serena indicated a boy who looked about the same age as herself and Mina. He looked a lot like Mina. His hair was golden blonde and was a bit longer than Jason's. It came to about his ears and down to his neck. He wore a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt.

"During the Silver Millennium, we were cousins through our fathers," Seth smiled at Mina. "My father was the oldest and heir to the Sun Kingdom. Your father, my uncle, married your mother who was heir to the Venus throne."

As Mina stood there looking at Seth, she started having flashbacks to a time long gone. She remembered playing with a boy of four. They were playing tag with a bunch of other kids near a Golden Palace. The next memory was from a few years later in front of a Silver Palace. Mina remembered introducing her two cousins to each other. It was strange for her, as a seven year old, since she was related to them both, but the two of them weren't related. The next flash, showed Mina's mother explaining how Mina's father and Solaris's father were brothers and how Queen Serenity and Mina's mother were sisters. This meant Solaris and Serenity weren't related at all. Once the memories stopped Mina gave Seth a big hug and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Last but not least are my siblings. Travis is my twin brother," Serena grinned at Travis who was sitting in one of the recliners. "On the moon, he was known as Prince Tranquility or the Moon Knight. We were inseparable during that time. And Jasmine is our older sister. She is also known as Princess Jasmine, Keeper of the Crystals, and Sailor Crystal."

"First off, are you still related in this time and if so, how is that even possible?" Mina asked very confused.

"Well, we actually have the same parents," Travis took over explaining for Serena. "Shortly after we were born our parents were in an accident and we were placed in an orphanage. I was born in Japan, but an American couple adopted me. When I found out I was adopted and I had a twin sister I started looking for her. During the search, I found our older sister Jasmine, who had been adopted by another American couple. The most frustrating thing was no one could tell me how or why Jasmine, Serena and I had been separated."

"Wow," was all Mina could say at first, a little stunned.

"Yeah, that's how all three of us felt at first," Jasmine took up the story. "When Travis found me, I too had been looking for both him and Serena. I had recovered all my memories of the Moon Kingdom by the time I was 14."

"Ok, second question, what is a Keeper of the Crystals?" Mina looked to Jasmine.

"When I was born on during the Silver Millennium, the Silver Crystal was not drawn to me. This is how our mother knew I would not be the next to rule. Instead a Ruby Crystal appeared in front of me. This crystal had been missing for many years and it signified a new Keeper of the Crystals had arrived. As Keeper of the Crystals, it is my job to ensure each Kingdom's crystal holder only uses their powers for good. I only have dominion over the crystals of the planets in our solar system. This is why I was able to strip the powers of Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter from Amy, Raye, and Lita. Their powers are tied to their crystals. When the next Sailor Scout from each planet has been made known, I will bestow upon them the powers of their planets crystal as well as the additional protective powers granted to them from the Moon."

"Oh," Mina said. "But you didn't strip Darien of his powers, just the power of protection. Why is that?"

"Well, the Earth was never part of the Silver Alliance," Jasmine started to explain. "The Earth would have become part of it and I would have power over the Golden Crystal at the time of Endymion and Serenity's wedding. Since they are no longer betrothed, I can only strip him of powers granted to him through the Moon. Basically, he can't be Tuxedo Mask and won't be able to help fight in that capacity, but he will still be able to fight as Prince Endymion."

After Jasmine finished explaining about the crystals, Mina just looked around at all these people her cousin considered family and friends. Mina knew all of them would do anything to protect Serena just as she would herself. Mina also knew she was incredibly lucky to have been given a second chance with her Princess. She knew Serena's brother and sister were very protective of her. The fact Jasmine didn't strip her powers but gave her the chance to redeem herself was a miracle. She was also surprised Darien was still breathing. From what little she remembered for the Moon Kingdom, Tranquility, now known as Travis, would have killed anyone to break his sister's heart. Mina was even starting to get pissed at the Prince of Earth for his stupidity.

"Mina, since it's getting so late, would you like to stay here tonight?" Jasmine could tell the poor girl was going into information overload.

"That would be great," Mina smiled. "Let me call my parent's and let them know."

"OK, when you're done, Serena will show you to your room."

After Mina got off the phone with her mom, she said good night to everyone in the room and followed Serena upstairs. At the top of the stairs, there were two different hallways to choose from. Serena walked down the hallway to the right. They passed three rooms, two on the left side and one on the right side, before stopping at the second door on the right. Mina could see at least six more rooms past the one they stopped at.

"This will be your room," Serena opened the door and led Mina in. "There's a bathroom connected to each room and my room is right next door. I'll let you settle in for tonight and give you the grand tour of the house tomorrow after breakfast. Come hungry as Nate will be cooking and he knows how to feed an army!"

"Thank you, Serena," Mina whispered. "After the way I treated you with the other girls, I didn't deserve another chance, but you gave me one anyway."

"Mina, you are not only my cousin but my best friend," Serena started and moved to embrace her friend. "Without your friendship and support, I don't think I would have made it through so many battles. I know I would not have been able to get through Darien breaking up with me so many times. One thing I want you to know is how much I love and value you as my friend. Now why don't you get some rest and we can talk more tomorrow."

"Alright," Mina smiled and hugged her friend back. "See you in the morning!"

**Next Morning-Jasmine's house**

Nate was the second one up and he got started on breakfast immediately. He knew when Serena and the guys got up they would be starving. Nate couldn't help but think about how much Serena had changed since Jasmine had introduced them all. She still had an appetite to rival Jason's, but she didn't whine or cry all the time. He also knew she wasn't as klutzy as she used to be. In the two years he had known her, Nate had watched Serena mature gracefully. She still acted like a klutzy ditz in front of the inner scouts so as not to make them aware of how much she changed and remembered from the Silver Millennium. The one thing Jasmine insisted upon was everyone regaining their memories in their own time. Jasmine had told them how if it was forced upon someone who wasn't ready, they could go into a coma until their minds were ready to handle all the memories. Nate always respected Jasmine and Serena, but as he was cooking he couldn't help but wonder how he and the other generals would keep their pledge to Serena without any powers.

"Good Morning," Jasmine said as she came in from the back garden.

"Morning," Nate replied. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't realized Jasmine had come in. She was always the first person up. Most mornings, she could be found tending the garden. Nate knew Jasmine used her magic to keep the garden looking so fresh and inviting all year-long. It was her favorite place, but the back garden was so big, Jasmine had also established an area for each of her friends. They could go there and think or meditate. Nate enjoyed going out and watching the stars late at night.

"Thank you for starting breakfast," Jasmine smiled. "I know you are wondering about yourself and the other generals and your powers. When they come down, I will explain everything."

"It's not a problem," Nate responded to making breakfast. "It's actually very relaxing and gives me some time to think first thing in the morning before everyone is up." Nate didn't question Jasmine regarding the powers of the generals. Since she had said she would explain, Nate took her at her word. Jasmine had proven herself to him countless times and even if she didn't allow him to pledge his allegiance to her, Nate knew in his heart he would do anything to protect her. Jasmine had found him when he was struggling to make friends. He was a quiet one and enjoyed the stars. Jasmine had introduced him to Kevin, Zach, and Jason. From that time on, the four guys had been friends. Over time, they had started remembering the Silver Millennium. He was grateful to Jasmine for everything. She even found this house for everyone to live in. Granted, house was not the right word. Mansion even seemed to tame a word to describe this place.

When they decided to move to Japan, Jasmine found a place right outside the city. It was close enough for them to go to the same school as Serena, but it was far enough out that the large property didn't seem out-of-place.

"Mmmmmmm, what smells so good, " Jason walked into the kitchen practically drooling. He sat down at the table and waited for Nate to finish and set the food out.

"Do you have to think with your stomach all the time?" Kevin grumbled as he walked to pour himself a cup of coffee. Kevin needed the jolt of caffeine to wake up.

"Morning," Zach said walking into the kitchen and going to get a glass of Orange Juice. Zach was a morning person. He was dressed and ready for the day, the same as Nate and Jasmine. He had woken up shortly after Nate. Zach instead followed his own morning routine of working out then showering before leaving his room.

"Good Morning," Jasmine smiled at the three who had just gotten there. "I need to speak with the four of you about your powers. I can sense you are all worried about what Prince Endymion did yesterday, but I do not want you to worry. Once Endymion stripped your powers last night, I decided to grant you the powers of the Moon Guard."

"What is the Moon Guard?" Zach questioned. It sounded familiar to him but he just couldn't quite remember what it was.

"Back during the Silver Millennium, there was a special guard known as the Moon Guard," Jasmine started. "They would help protect the royal family. Back then, the Moon Guard would protect all members of the royal family, but a special emphasis was placed on protecting the heir to the Moon Kingdom. It will be the same during this time. Since you have already sworn your oath to my sister, your primary duty will be to protect her. Once she is safe and secure, if need be you will protect my brother."

"But what about you?" Kevin asked. He knew Jasmine would not let anyone protect her, but he still had to ask. It wasn't right for them to allow any of the Moon royalty to be let unprotected.

"I will be fine. If it comes down to it, I will ensure everyone is safe, just as my mother did at the end," Jasmine stated. "After everyone is up and has eaten breakfast, we will have the ceremony to confer to you four the powers of the Moon Guard. We will have to start training today as well because I sense a great evil coming our way."

"Yes your highness," all four generals bowed to her. They were grateful to know they would be able to uphold their pledge to Serena.

Shortly after Jasmine told them about their powers, she finished eating and left to get ready for the day. While she was getting ready, the outer scouts showed up to eat. While they were eating Travis, Seth, and Mina came down. Finally, Serena showed up after everyone else had finished. While Serena was eating the generals told them what Jasmine had said about the Moon Guard, but didn't mention the new evil. They all knew Jasmine would pass that information along to each of the others when she felt they needed to know.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this second chapter. Please read and review. I appreciate any and all feedback/reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my story. I hope you like this chapter.

Again, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon. At this time, I am only claiming to own 1 character (Jasmine). Two of the characters (Travis and Seth) I have come across in multiple other stories by multiple other authors. I plan on tweaking them to fit my story, but untimely they were not my own creation.

Please read and review this chapter as I appreciate any and all feedback!

Chapter 3

**Same day-Still at Jasmine's House**

After everyone finished eating breakfast, the group split up. Zach, Nate, Trista, and Michelle all cleaned up the kitchen. Jason, Kevin, Serena, and Mina went back upstairs to get ready for the day. Amara chatted with Travis and Seth, while Holly sat in the living room reading. Slowly, everyone made their way to the living room.

"So are you ready?" Jasmine asked the four generals.

"Yep," they all replied.

"Good! Now, the process is very quick and only requires the generals, Serena, Travis and myself to be there," Jasmine explained to everyone. "If you wish to watch, you are welcome to, but must not interfere. After, the generals have their powers; I want everyone to start training. Also, for those who have their memories of the Silver Millennium, keep an eye open for the new Scouts from Mars, Mercury and Jupiter."

"So, Raye, Amy, and Lita will never be able to be scouts again?" Mina asked quietly.

"They cannot be scouts from their home planets again," was all Jasmine said knowing the Prince of Earth was able to provide them with powers and suspected he had done so. She turned to the generals and motioned them to follow her. Jasmine led the four generals, Serena and Travis out to the back yard to complete the ceremony. Mina and the outer Scouts all stayed in the living room talking, while Seth stepped just outside the door to watch the ceremony.

After making their way to a clear about 50 feet from the house, Jasmine, Serena, and Travis all transformed into their Royal selves. Jasmine had on a long, flowing, strap less silver gown, Serena had on her normal Princess Serenity gown, and Travis wore the silver armor of the Royal family with a flowing sliver cape. Once their transformations were done, the Moon insignia was blazing brightly on Serena and Travis's foreheads, while Jasmine had a crescent moon and star insignia indicating her status as Keeper of the Crystals. Instantly, all four Generals kneeled before the three royals and put their fist over their hearts.

Instead of telling the Generals to rise immediately, Jasmine instead starting chanting in an ancient language. While she was chanting the Generals all started glowing brightly. As soon as Jasmine finished chanting, the glow dispersed and each of the Generals had transformed into their new outfits.

"Rise General Malachite," Jasmine stated. As he stood, his new outfit was similar to Prince Tranquility's. Malachite was wearing armor that was all white. He also had a sword hanging on his side but didn't have a cape. "General Malachite you will be the leader of the Moon Guard known as the Lunar Knight. Your powers in this form will be similar to the powers of your previous form."

"Thank you, your Highness," General Malachite started. "Princess Serenity, Prince Tranquility, and Princess Jasmine, I offer you my pledge to protect all of you from any and all harm." After making his pledge he bowed his head to all three Royals.

"I accept your pledge," Princess Serenity smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I accept your pledge," Prince Tranquility stated while shaking the General's hand.

"Thank you," was all Princess Jasmine would say. She then turned to General Nephlite who was wearing the same outfit as Malachite except instead of his armor being white it was a deep midnight blue. "General Nephlite, please rise. You are now known as the New Moon Knight and are 2nd in command." Nephlite stood in front of the three Moon children and repeated the vow Malachite had just stated. Again, Serenity and Tranquility accepted the oath with a hug and a hand shake while Jasmine just nodded and said "Thank you."

This happened two more times. General Zoisite wore ice blue armor and was told he would be 3rd in command and also the strategist/doctor for the team. He would be known as Crescent Moon Knight. General Jedite's armor was royal blue. He is 4th in command of the group and would be known as the Full Moon Knight.

Since Seth was still standing outside, he started towards the group when he saw them heading back. He could see how tired they were from the energy used during the ceremony. While the ceremony only took about an hour, it drained the three Moon children. When Jasmine granted the Generals their new power and status, she had to draw energy from her siblings. Normally, this would not be the case as she only granted power to one person at a time, but since they needed all the Generals ready she did it all at once. When Seth reached the group he went straight to Serena to see how she was.

"I'm fine," Serena sighed but gave him a smile.

"You say that now, but you need to eat and rest," Seth replied falling into step beside her. "You all do," Seth looked at Jasmine and Travis as well. He knew the Generals would be fine since they had been on the receiving end of things.

"You're right, we do need to rest," Jasmine agreed as they walked back into the living room. "While we are resting, I want the rest of you to start training. You can pair up, five groups of two, for a bit, then do some odd ball groupings against one person each. The Generals need to get used to their new powers."

"Of course," Amara jumped up from the couch. "It can be guys versus girls!" Even though she didn't have a problem with the Generals or Seth, she still enjoyed sparing with them. Since Jasmine knew the training would go fine she herded her siblings upstairs so they could all get some much-needed rest. As they were walking away, the three could hear the others claiming a partner.

After they decided who to spar with, they all transformed. In the end, Uranus took on Malachite, Neptune sparred with Zoisite, Pluto went against Nephlite, Saturn said she would fight Jedite, and Venus and the Solar Knight went against each other. Since Venus didn't know where the training grounds were she just followed along with the rest of the group.

After about an hour of sparring one-on-one, they started training in larger groups. They would do two or three on one. This kept up for an hour with them randomly changing or attacking each other to keep them off guard. Finally, they were done and ready to head in, when Jedite was blasted by a ball of energy. Before they group of ten knew it, there were three more balls of energy heading straight for them.

"Silence Wall!" Sailor Saturn shouted right before the energy hit them. Then right after her wall went down, an energy ball came from behind them and hit the Solar Knight, knocking him off his feet.

"Come out, you coward!" Sailor Uranus yelled. All of the warriors stood in a loose circle looking around them to figure out where the attacks were coming from. They still didn't see anything, when all of a sudden, they were all knocked down to the ground by a wave of power, coming from inside their circle.

"What the hell?" The Solar Knight roared. When the Scouts, Generals, and Knight all stood up and poised to attack, they froze. The sight before their eyes was not what they were expecting.

"Come on out now guys," the person standing in the middle giggled. Out from the trees came Sailor Crystal and the Moon Knight. Eternal Sailor Moon had been the one to knock them all down.

"What were you thinking?" Jedite hollered boiling mad. "We almost blasted you!" Jedite was very protective of Serena, as all the guys are, so the thought that they had almost all attacked her was making him see red.

"This was a training session, right?" the Moon Knight smirked.

"Well, yeah," Sailor Neptune started not knowing how to react. She didn't know how to feel. She knew it was for practice, but she was thinking the same thing as Jedite.

"During a fight, you never know who will attack, when they will attack, or from where they will attack," Sailor Crystal said. "You have to be prepared for the unexpected. You assumed by standing in a circle your backs would be protected, but because there is a large group of you, your circle was too large."

"Yeah, it was super easy to teleport right in the center then knock you all over," Sailor Moon grinned as she released her transformation. Everyone else followed suit.

"Teleport?" Mina questioned. "How did you do that? I thought we could only do that as a group."

"All scouts can teleport on their own," Jasmine explained. "You just didn't remember and Luna only told you about the Sailor Teleport. With a little practice, you will be teleporting in no time. Also, for long trips the Sailor Teleport is easier since it takes a little energy from everyone, instead of using just your energy."

"Oh," Mina looked thoughtful. "So, I won't ever be late for school again!" The whole group just shook their head at that. "Wait, so how long have you known how to teleport?" Mina looked at Serena.

"Well, since Jasmine and Travis found me," Serena chuckled nervously.

"And when was that?" Mina demanded.

"Right after Luna found me," Serena said but continued on very fast. "But Jasmine said not to tell anyone. I couldn't revel myself until the time was right. And for the record, I didn't need to teleport when I could feel you guys transform, I just needed to towards the end there, but then there was always a Youma wherever I teleported to."

"She's right, Mina," Trista interjected. "Had Serena told all the scouts too early, then the timeline may have been changed and certain things would never have happened. For example, if Serena had made it known she was the Princess and had the Silver Crystal, would all you girls have worked hard to defeat Beryl, or would you have expected Serena to take care of the problem?"

"I guess I see you point," Mina sighed. "Sorry, I jumped down your throat Serena."

"That's ok, I know you didn't mean any harm," Serena hugged her friend. "Now, I'm starving, how about we head to the Crown? I haven't seen Andy in forever!"

"I second that!" Jason interjected.

"That is a good idea, but maybe we should get cleaned up first," Seth suggested, ever the voice of reason.

**A few hours later**

After everyone had showered and changed, all seven girls and six guys headed to the Crown Arcade. On their way there, Serena was talking about all the different foods she wanted and how she was _dying_ for a triple chocolate milkshake.

"Where do you put it all?" Travis teased his sister.

"Oh! You are so mean!" Serena whined and pouted. Everyone else just chuckled at the two siblings.

It only took about 15 minutes to get to the Arcade from where they parked. They had taken four vehicles so they all had a bit of room and weren't squished in the cars.

"Hey, Andy!" Serena waved to her friend.

"Hey, Sere!" Andrew smiled at her. "Who are your friends?" Andrew had just glanced up so didn't get a good look at everyone until Serena said it was Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Holly. Andrew looked up to say hi to the outer scouts and Mina, he finally looked at all the people surrounding Serena. He recognized the generals from when the scouts had fought them and looked as Serena questioningly.

"Oh, Andy they are friends, now," Serena replied. Andrew just nodded to Serena, but then looked at the other three people with her. Once he saw who they were he froze. Serena didn't notice right away and just went on introducing her siblings and Seth. _I'll have to tell Andy who they really are later_, Serena thought to herself. Since the Arcade was a battle ground just as much as the parks were, he had caught the scouts transforming one time. After that, they told him the story of the Silver Millennium.

"Andy, this is my brother Travis," Serena said pointing to the guy standing on her right who admittedly looked like her. "And my sister, Jasmine," Serena indicated the girl standing just behind her. "And this is Seth, a family friend," Serena glanced at the guy to her left, who looked a bit like Mina.

"Your highnesses," Andrew murmured and started to bow. He had forgotten where he was when he had seen them. Travis reached out and grabbed his hand to shake it before Andrew could bow. Fortunately, no one else had heard what he said except those with Serena.

"It's good to see you old friend," Seth came over and shook Andy's hand as well.

"What is going on?" Serena and Mina both questioned. They were so confused. _How does Andy know they are a prince and princess?_ both girls thought. Neither of the girls realized he knew who all of them were. They thought he only recognized Jasmine and Travis.

"We are going to go sit down," Michelle said indicating herself, Amara, Trista, and Holly. She then herded Amara and Holly to a table in the back as they protested. Amara and Holly wanted to know what was going on and how Andy knew about Jasmine and Travis. Trista knew what was going on and Michelle knew she would fill them in.

"Again, what is going on?" Serena said louder after the other four girls walked away.

"Andrew is from the Silver Millennium," Jasmine smiled to her sister. "There are a lot of people who were reincarnated."

"But, why don't I remember him? I thought I had all my memories back," Serena sighed in confusion.

"You have most of them, but it would be impossible for all your memories to be retained from another lifetime. When you see people from the Moon Kingdom, you will start remembering them. In time, you would have remembered Andrew, but things sped up when he saw us," Jasmine explained. "Now, Andrew, you don't have to be so formal. We are all friends here."

"So who was he?" Mina asked.

"I was Prince Andrew of Venus," He stated simply looking at Mina. "Your older brother."

"What?" both Serena and Mina screeched. Then they both had memories flash before them. Mina saw herself and Andrew when they were 5 and running around a palace on Venus. She then saw them when they were older and saying good-bye since she had to go to the Moon to take up her post as Sailor Venus. The last flash she had was of Andrew running to help in the battle the day the Moon Kingdom fell.

Serena was having similar flashes. Her memories were of both Mina and Andrew. They showed how protective Andrew was of her. He was just like another brother for her. She remembered how much she enjoyed it when both her cousins would visit. She also remembered how Andrew and Travis ganged up on Endymion when he visited for the first time. They were both so protective of her. When her memories subsided, she looked at the guys in her life and realized how lucky she was. They all loved her and would do anything to protect her.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go for a walk," Serena said turning to leave. "I'll catch up with you later. Andrew I'm so glad you are here!" Serena smiled and hugged him then took off.

She walked around for a bit and ended up at the park. She walked over to the lake and sat at the end of the dock. She was enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face, when she started having more memories flash through her mind. These all centered on Seth or Prince Solaris. In this time, she had known Seth for 2 years and they had become very good friends. Seth knew Serena was supposed to be with Darien so he had never done anything to move the relationship past the friendship stage. While, this was true for the present, Serena's memories showed her another time and the relationship between her and Prince Solaris wasn't just friendship.

**Flashback**

_She saw when she had first met Solaris. He had come to the Moon with his cousins, Mina and Andrew, to meet Princess Serenity. Even though they were only seven, it was considered an official visit from the Sun Kingdom to the Moon Kingdom. When Serenity first saw Prince Solaris he was walking up to her and her mother, Queen Serenity, with her cousins Mina and Andrew. Her mother put her hand on Serenity's shoulder to prevent her from running up to her two cousins. _

"_Be patient, darling," Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter._

"_But, momma, I'm just so excited to see Mina and Andrew," Princess Serenity was bouncing lightly on her feet. _

"_I know dear and you will have time after the official introduction to Prince Solaris to be with them," Queen Serenity replied._

_After a few more minutes, Prince Solaris, Princess Mina, and Prince Andrew along with Price Solaris's mother, Queen Arinna and King Sol reached them. Since Queen Serenity had known the Solar King and Queen for a number of years, the introductions were short. _

"_Would you please show Prince Solaris around while I speak with Queen Arinna and King Sol," Queen Serenity asked her daughter._

"_Of course, mother," Princess Serenity smiled. "Please follow me. We can start in the gardens."_

"_I don't feel like wandering the gardens. I think I'm going to get something to eat," Princess Mina said. "Will you take me to the kitchen?" She asked her older brother._

"_Of course," Prince Andrew told his sister. "We'll find you two later." He told Prince Solaris and Princess Serenity. Both the Prince and Princess of Venus then bowed to the other two and took off for the kitchen._

_Once they were alone, Princess Serenity took him around the gardens. They had many different types of flowers, both native and non-native to the moon. _

"_What do you do on the sun?" Princess Serenity asked Prince Solaris._

"_I have my lessons every day," Prince Solaris replied._

"_Do you do anything for fun?" Princes Serenity smiled at him._

"_I play with the other kids," Prince Solaris answered. Even though he was only seven he felt a pull to this sweet little girl. "I really enjoy when Mina and Andrew come to visit. I get out of my lessons on the days they are there."_

"_That's nice," Princess Serenity replied. She had become a bit sadder at the mention of her cousins going to the Sun Kingdom._

"_Are you ok?" Prince Solaris asked. He didn't know what he had said that would make her sad._

"_Yeah, I just like it when Mina and Andrew are here, but they don't get to visit often. They are either on Venus or the Sun," Serenity looked at her feet while the continued walking._

"_Well, I'll tell them to come here more often," Prince Solaris declared stopping Princess Serenity and making her look at him. "I'm the Prince of the Sun and they have to listen to me!"_

"_Really?" Princess Serenity started smiling. "Would you come visit with them? The four of us could have so much fun!"_

"_Of course I will!" Prince Solaris promised. He was just so happy Princess Serenity was smiling again._

**End Flashback**

Serena sat there and remembered how Solaris had kept his promise to visit when Mina and Andrew came as well. She remembered as they got older how her feelings for him had grown. One memory that surfaced had her smiling. Mina and herself were about 16 and were wondering around the gardens with the other scouts. There was to be a ball for her 16th birthday and all the Princes and Princesses from all the planets were coming. All of them had arrived except the Prince of Earth. This was going to be the first time a Terran had set foot on the Moon in hundreds of years. Her mother, Queen Serenity, had started peace talks with the Earth. While the ball was supposed to be fun, her mother had informed her of some very disturbing news.

**Flashback**

"_There you are!" Princess Serenity and the scouts heard a male voice say. _

"_I've been here all day waiting for you," Princess Serenity turned to smile at him._

"_I've missed you," he said then hugged Serenity and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips._

"_I've missed you too Solaris," Princess Serenity sighed after the kiss. "And hello to you to, Andrew."_

"_Hello cuz," Andrew walked up and gave her hug._

"_What's wrong?" Solaris asked looking at Serenity._

"_Oh, mother was talking to me early about the peace talks with Earth," Serenity responded._

"_Is everything ok?" Solaris asked. He didn't notice Mina herding the scouts and her brother away. She knew what had happened and knew Serenity needed a few minutes alone with Solaris. _

"_Everything is going well with the talks," Serenity started. "But mother told me we needed to cement Earth joining the alliance with more than just the treaty."_

"_What does that mean?" Solaris was very confused by what Serenity had said, but was also concerned because she looked so upset._

"_Mother said I have to marry the Prince of Earth," Serenity said it so quietly Solaris wasn't sure he had heard her right._

"_What do you mean?" Solaris demanded. "I love you! I want you to be my wife! We've talked about this!"_

"_I know," Serenity whispered. "I told mother all this, but she wouldn't listen. She said since there was no formal arrangement between us, then I would have to marry the Prince of Earth. She said it's already been arranged. I am to wed him when I turn 18, but the announcement will come tonight at the ball."_

"_No!" Prince Solaris stated. "I will find a way to fix this! You are mine! I love you!" Solaris grabbed Serenity in a crushing hug. He then gave her a kiss. It started out light, but then Serenity moved closer to him and he deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart Prince Solaris just kept repeating, "I will find a way to fix this."_

**End Flashback**

Serena smiled as she remembered that last memory. She remembered how Solaris had rushed to his parents and demanded to marry her. He even went to her mother, but all the Royals felt it was better for Serenity to marry Endymion.

Serena then heard someone walking up behind her.

"You've been gone for a while," he said. "Is this seat taken or can I sit with you?"

"Of course you can sit, Seth," Serena smiled at him.

"What has you so sad?" Seth asked. Even though Serena was smiling he could see it didn't reach her eyes.

"I was just remembering some things from the Moon Kingdom," she replied.

"Anything I should be worried about?" Seth asked. "You didn't remember about the time I pushed you in the lake did you?"

"No, I was remembering when we first met, and when I told you about the peace talks with Earth," Serena smiled sadly at him.

"Oh," was all Seth said.

"Seth, I can't believe I didn't remember about us," Serena cried wrapping her arms around Seth's waist. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back as she cried.

"It's ok," Seth soothed. "I didn't remember it all until Darien said you weren't engaged. I think when your mother sent us forward, she tampered with our memories so we would only receive the ones she felt were necessary. Apparently, she didn't want us to remember our love. She must still think you marrying Endymion would be a good idea."

"I don't care what she thinks," Serena said after calming down a bit. "I know I don't care about Darien that way. I still don't have all my memories of Endymion, but after the memory I just experienced, I can't imagine I loved him nearly as much as I loved you."

"What are you saying?" Seth asked gently. He was hoping she would want to try dating in this time and see if they still had feelings for each other. He had refrained from doing anything other than hanging out with her with their friends because he had started falling for her the minute they had met again. Since he didn't have his memories and knew she was with Darien, he never went after her.

"I'm saying, since Darien is an ass, I'm a free woman," Serena smiled at Seth. "I also don't agree with my mother and think she had no right to interfere with us."

"Would you like to go out with me?" Seth asked hopefully.

"I would like that very much," Serena smiled at him. She then rested her head on his chest while they watched the sunset over the lake.

"Wait! You pushed me into the lake?" Serena screeched.

"Uhhh, we were just kids," Seth stammered out. "I jumped in after you and got you out though!"

"Oh you!" Serena swatted his arm, but smiled at him anyways.

"We should head back. I'm sure the others are wondering where you are," Seth smiled as he stood and reached down to help Serena stand.

Back at the Crown Arcade, Mina and Andrew had been getting to know each other again, along with Travis and Jasmine. They had been talking about their memories from the Moon Kingdom and what they were doing in their present lives. Mina was thrilled to find Andrew.

A few hours earlier, the Outer Scouts had taken off. It was a good thing they had brought so many cars so they weren't all stuck waiting on others. Amara had finally calmed down after Trista had told them what was going on. When they left, they told the others they would be moving their things into the house Jasmine had bought. Amara was very concerned about Serena and wanted to be closer to her to ensure she was protected as much as possible.

The Generals had left a short time after the Outer Scouts. They said they would have their cells if anyone needed to reach them. Jasmine had decided to catch a ride with them back to the house. She had some business to attend to. The Generals had allowed Jasmine to sit up front and since Kevin had driven, Zach, Jason, and Nate had squeezed into the back.

After the Outers, Generals, and Jasmine took off, Mina, Andrew, and Travis kept chatting.

"I wonder where Serena and Seth got to," Mina said questioningly.

"I'm sure they are fine," Andrew smiled at his sister.

"Seth is a good guy," Travis told Mina. "He would do anything to protect her."

"Do you think there's something there? I don't want her to get hurt again. Not after how Darien acted." Mina was worried about her best friend.

"Well I think there is something between them," Andrew smiled and pointed to the couple that had just walked into the Arcade. Their hands were intertwined and Serena was laughing at something Seth had said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mina questioned Seth. She had jumped up before Andrew or Travis could stop her and gotten between the couple so Serena was standing behind her.

"I'm walking into the Arcade with Serena," Seth answered smoothly.

"I can see that," Mina glared at him. "But what are you doing with my Princess. You had better not hurt her. I won't stand for anyone to hurt her heart again!"

"Mina, he's not going to hurt my heart," Serena spoke up from behind her. "Don't you remember him from the Moon Kingdom? He was my love before I was forced into the betrothal with Darien."

"Oh," Mina said, and then she had a flash of watching over her cousins on one of their many trysts in the gardens on the Moon and Sun. "Well, just don't hurt her!" Mina huffed and walked back over to Andrew and Travis. Serena and Seth followed and sat down with them.

"Oh, don't look who just walked in," Mina told her friends. She had looked up when she heard the Arcade doors open again. The four people she saw walking in were not who she wanted to see anytime soon.

"Don't start anything," Serena warned to her four companions. She knew all three of the guys were ready to tear into those other four, especially the guy with midnight-blue eyes. Mina on the other hand was ready to beat the three girls senseless for their actions. Against their better judgment, Serena's brother, cousins, and boyfriend just sat there beside her.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this chapter of my story. I hope everyone likes it. I do believe this is the longest chapter so far. Please review and let me know what you think so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and/or Favorited my story. I hope you like this chapter.

As it was pointed out to me, in the last chapter I had put the New Moon Knight twice (Jedite/Jason and Nephlite/Nate). So I decided to list all the characters you have been introduced to, who they are transformed, and their ages. I hope this will help clarify things and I apologize for mis-typing! Thank you Puffgirl1952 for pointing this out!

Jasmine=Sailor Crystal=Princess Jasmine of the Moon 22  
Serena=Sailor Moon=Princess Serenity of the Moon 16 (Twin)  
Travis=Moon Knight=Prince Tranquility of the Moon 16 (Twin)  
Seth=Solar Knight=Price Solaris of the Sun 16  
Kevin=Lunar Knight=General Malachite 17  
Nate=New Moon Knight=General Nephlite 17  
Zach=Crescent Moon Knight=General Zoisite 16  
Jason=Full Moon Knight=General Jedite 16  
Mina=Sailor Venus=Princess Mina of Venus 16  
Amara=Sailor Uranus=Princess Amara of Uranus 21  
Michelle=Sailor Neptune=Princess Michelle of Neptune 21  
Holly=Sailor Saturn=Princess Holly of Saturn 14  
Susan=Sailor Pluto=Princess Trista of Pluto 22(appearing but older than 1000 in reality)

Andrew=Prince Andrew of Venus 19

Darien=Prince Endymion of Earth 20  
Amy 16  
Raye 16  
Lita 16

Again, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon. At this time, I am only claiming to own 1 character (Jasmine). Two of the characters (Travis and Seth) I have come across in multiple other stories by multiple other authors. I plan on tweaking them to fit my story, but untimely they were not my own creation.

Please read and review this chapter as I appreciate any and all feedback!

Chapter 4

**Same day-Arcade**

Even though Serena had asked her family and friends not to do anything to start trouble, Mina had sent a quick text to the Outer Scouts, Generals, and Jasmine. She wanted them to be aware that the other four had gotten to the Arcade. She was afraid they would cause trouble and she wanted to make sure her cousin didn't get hurt. Mina knew once Darien saw Seth's arm around Serena he would flip. She could remember numerous comments he had made that insinuated how he felt Serena was _his_ even though he didn't really want to be with her.

"Serena, who is this?" Darien asked while glaring at Seth. He had walked over as soon as he had seen Serena sitting with another guy.

"I'm Serena's boyfriend," Seth replied before Serena had a chance. He was just sitting there as Serena had asked of him, but was ready to put Darien in his place if he started anything.

"Serena, how could you do this to me? To Rini?" Darien asked trying to play on her maternal instincts.

"You know as well as the rest of us that the future isn't set in stone," Serena responded. It hurt to think Rini wouldn't be born, but at the same time, she remembered how often they would fight and she never felt like her mother. She felt more maternal towards Holly and her brother in this time, Sammy. "Trista, reminded us of this often. Obviously, something wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry if you wanted her, but maybe you will have another little girl with the person you are supposed to be with." Serena didn't want to be cruel to Darien, but he needed to understand she was done with him.

"How can you say that, Meatball head?" Raye angrily questioned her former princess.

"I can't believe you wouldn't care about your own daughter!" Lita exclaimed before Serena could respond to Raye.

"Are they talking about that little pink haired girl?" Travis asked.

"Yep, she was sent from the future and told us she was Serena and Darien's future daughter from Crystal Tokyo," Andrew told him and Seth.

"She was a brat and rude to Serena the one time I met her," Seth interjected. While they had been in the states for the most part, Jasmine had wanted to check up on Serena and the scouts from time to time and Seth and Travis had accompanied her a few of the times. "I for one am glad she won't be around."

"I can't believe I would have a niece who would act like that!" Travis exclaimed. "She was absolutely horrible to you, sis!"

"Well you won't," Serena told Travis. "Raye, I can say what I did because Rini was horrible to me, as Travis just pointed out. And Lita, I never once felt like she was my daughter."

"I can't believe you took our daughter around another guy!" Darien bellowed. He then grabbed her arm and hauled her out of the booth. As soon as he did that, Seth jumped up followed by Travis and Andrew. What no one saw were the Generals and Outer scouts walking back into the Arcade. They had received Mina's text from early and decided to come. When Jasmine saw the eight of them leaving the house, she told them she would be waiting at home for a full report. Jasmine knew all the people who were at the Arcade or on their way would be able to handle Darien and the three girls without interference from herself.

"Let go of my Princess," a voice snarled from behind Darien. He was then grabbed and pulled away from Serena. When Darien was spun around he saw it was Amara who was surrounded by Michelle, Trista, and Holly.

"Come over here," Jason said to Serena leading her towards the other Generals. He wanted to take her out of there and keep her safe, but knew she wouldn't leave until this was resolved. Mina, Andrew, Seth, and Travis then moved so they were between the Generals and Darien.

"Amara, girls, don't," Serena started to say but was cut off.

"Mom, he deserves everything he's going to get and so do the three traitors," Holly was the one who cut Serena off mid-sentence. She had also pulled out her Saturn Glaive and had it pointed at Darien. Darien and the other three girls knew to be wary of Holly, especially when she held her Saturn Glaive. They knew she could and would hurt anyone who dared to harm Serena. All of the outer scouts and Generals had been trained to use certain weapons without having to be transformed.

"We are not traitors!" Amy exclaimed. "We just wanted Serena to act like the Princess she is. She needs to try harder both in school and with scout business."

"Serena is one of the brightest girls I know," Zach responded to the girl he had once loved a millennia ago. He couldn't believe how much she had changed. It was a good thing he was seeing this now. He currently had no feelings toward the blue haired girl.

"She has been trying really hard and is stronger and smarter than any of you," Kevin glared at his former prince and the traitorous girls.

"Even I have noticed how much better she is doing in school," Mina said to Amy.

"Thank you my friends," Serena said to all those who were defending her. "Now I think we should leave before Andy has to clean up some blood." Serena tried to get Holly to put away her Glaive and Amara to move away from Darien and the other girls.

"I'm not going leave until I know they won't be bothering you again Kitten," Amara said while Serena was trying to pull her away. The Generals had tried to stop Serena from walking to Amara because she was so close to Darien. They were worried he would grab her again and try to hurt her. Serena gave Michelle a pleading look, hoping she would help get her girlfriend to walk away peacefully.

"Amara, Serena is right. We need to leave now. They won't harm her," Michelle tried to sooth her lover after doing what her Princess had asked. "Remember, our Princess doesn't want any unnecessary trouble."

"Fine," Amara growled before slowing walking towards the door with Michelle. The only reason she had listened was because she knew Serena was asking this as her Princess and friend. She also respected Serena's wish of not solving all the problems with violence, if possible. "If I catch any of you near her again though, it will not end so nicely." Amara told Darien, Lita, Raye, and Amy right before she walked out of the door with Michelle.

"Thank you Michelle," Serena smiled to her. Michelle just nodded as she walked away. "Now, Holly, honey, please put your Glaive away. They aren't going to hurt me. Even Amara has walked away peacefully from this." Serena was trying to reason with her youngest, yet deadliest scout.

"Do you promise, Mom?" Holly asked looking at Serena.

"Of course I do," Serena walked over to Holly and gave her a hug. Holly then put her Glaive away. "Why don't you go with Trista and I'll meet you back at the house in a bit. We can hang out and do something when I get home, ok?"

"Alright, Mom," Holly sighed but still looked a bit wary of leaving her Princess who was more like a mother to her even though there is only a two year age difference. "Let's go Trista-mama." Holly had then turned to leave while waiting for Trista. Trista hadn't said anything, but was ready to defend her Princess. She was the most calm and level-headed of all the scouts so she waited until the four either made a move or her Princess gave an order. Since Serena had asked Holly to go with her, Trista left with the youngest scout but not before glancing at her Princess in worry.

"I'll be fine, Trista," Serena responded to her look. "Now, guys, please let's leave," Serena asked of the Generals, Travis, Seth and Mina. She knew Andrew had to stay and finish working, but still wanted as many people to leave as she could get before trouble started.

When the Outer Scouts had left, Travis and Seth moved to flank Serena while the Generals stood right behind the three. The Generals knew they had to protect Serena at all costs, but they also had a duty to her brother. Andrew had also moved closer and was standing slightly in front of Serena. Mina stayed near Andrew, ready to pounce on any of the girls who made a move towards Serena.

"Andrew, what are you doing with them?" Darien asked while gesturing to Travis and Seth. He hadn't noticed Andrew when he first walked over and was trying to not notice how close Travis and Seth were standing next to Serena. He didn't quite realize Travis was Serena's brother as he had been too upset to notice what Travis said about Rini.

"These are my friends," Andrew responded barely suppressing his anger. He knew Darien didn't remember who he was from the Silver Millennium, but he was ready to kill Darien for the way he was treating Serena in both lifetimes. Andrew had gotten back more memories and the ones of Endymion weren't the nicest. Andrew remembered how he had caught Endymion with another girl one time. No matter how much Andrew had pleaded with his Aunt and Uncle on behalf of his cousin, they insisted she marry the Prince of Earth. Andrew had seen it all happen again in this life as well. At least he could help keep Darien away from Serena now. There was no one forcing them to be together in this lifetime.

"Andy, please, don't start anything," Serena said while walking towards him. All the guys surrounding her tried to grab her to prevent her from getting to close to Darien, but she evaded all their hands. When she got over to Andrew, she gave him a hug and asked for a Chocolate milkshake to go. She was hoping if she could get him behind the counter at least, then he would calm down and she could get the others to leave.

"Serena, you need to stay by the guys," Mina said when Andrew walked away to get her shake.

"I'll be fine, cuz" Serena smiled to her best friend. "Why don't you see if Kevin, Zach, and Nate can give you a ride to get your things so you can move in?" Serena started leading Mina towards the guys. She knew if she could get them to leave it would be easier to get the last three to leave with her. She did keep an eye on Darien, Lita, Raye, and Amy. She knew they were watching her as she skillfully got everyone to leave without having to issue any direct commands as Princess. Lita and Amy were speechless and didn't know what to say. They had never seen this side of Serena before. Raye on the other hand was fuming over how Serena had all these people eating out of the palm of her hand. Darien was still trying to figure out a way to get Serena back. He knew he would have to bide his time and make his move when no one else was around her.

"We can get that stuff later," Nate told Serena when she and Mina got over to them. Kevin and Zach were agreeing with Nate.

"I'll be fine. I still have Jason, Seth, and Travis with me," Serena smiled to the four she was trying to get to leave. "We'll head out right after Andy brings my shake back."

"Ok," Zach said after looking at Serena for a minute. He knew it would be better to listen to Serena for now. He also knew Darien wouldn't try anything right now, not after having seen how protected Serena was. "We will go, but we have our cells and you must call immediately if there are any other problems."

"Alright," Serena agreed. Nate, Kevin, and Mina were looking at Zach like he had grown another head. Zach then ushered them out the door to head over to Mina's place. She had decided to move in to be closer to all four of her cousins.

"Now, let's go get my shake and we can go," Serena said to Jason, Travis and Seth. It may have taken her close to a half hour to get everyone else out of there without causing a fight, but she had done it. _I'll have to find out how the Generals and Outers knew about Darien and the girls being here. This could have been a lot worse than it turned out_, Serena thought to herself as she walked over to the counter where Andrew was putting her shake down.

"Be careful, cuz," Andrew told her after she grabbed her shake.

"I always am," Serena smiled to him. "And don't start anything with those four after we leave. I don't want you to fight with them. Also, please stop by after work tonight. You can see the place Jasmine got for us to live!"

"Ok, I'll come over after work," Andrew agreed while giving Serena a hug.

"Good!" Serena said. "Now we should get going as well." Serena turned around and bumped into Seth. He put his arms around her so she didn't fall down. Serena didn't realize how close the guys had gotten to her. Seth had been standing right behind her with Jason on one side and Travis on the other. Since Andrew had been standing in front of her, she was effectively surrounded by the four guys.

"Thanks for catching me," Serena smiled at Seth.

"Anytime," Seth leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Everyone else saw Darien stiffen at that and got ready to stop him from going after either Seth or Serena. Jason also filed away the information about Seth and Serena to mention to the rest of the Generals later. Since they weren't at the Arcade when Seth and Serena had gotten back earlier, they didn't know they had gotten together. Jason knew Serena would want Seth protected just as much as herself, if not more. He also knew the best way to protect Serena was to keep the people she loved safe.

"Let's go home," Serena said as she grabbed hold of Seth's hand and intertwined their fingers. She also linked her arm through her brother's and nudged Jason out in front of them. "We'll see you later, Andy." Serena called over her shoulder as she walked out the door with the three guys.

"Alright, how did you know what was going on?" Serena demanded of Jason as they were walking to the car. She had questioned him as soon as they left the Arcade. She was furious everyone had showed up just because Darien was jealous and the girls were upset about losing their powers. She knew nothing would have happened and she already had Mina, Travis, Seth and Andy there. That was more than enough to keep her safe.

"Uh…well…." Jason stammered. He knew she would be pissed and didn't want to tell her, but he also knew if he didn't she would take it out on him. Serena on the other hand had deliberately chosen to have Jason stay with her while sending the other three Generals with Mina. She knew she would be able to get it out of Jason easier than Kevin, Zach, or Nate.

"Jason, you better tell me right now," Serena said as she stamped her foot. "Otherwise I'm going right back into that Arcade to deal with those four and I'll keep you three out of there!"

"Just tell her," Seth said to Jason while grabbing Serena around the waist in an attempt to prevent her from walking back into the Arcade. He knew her powers had grown and she would be able to create a shield to keep them out.

"Fine, it was Mina," Jason replied and hung his head. He knew it was best to keep Serena from going back in, but he didn't want Serena to be mad at Mina either. Either way, Jason knew he was going to get an earful from someone about this, whether it had been Serena, Mina, or Kevin wasn't clear. At least now he could hide somewhere when he got home so Kevin or Mina couldn't find him.

"Oh, that cousin of mine!" Serena started ranting about how mad she was at Mina and how she was going to get her for that. "She should have known better than to get the Outers involved though. Now I'll never hear the end of it from Amara!"

"She just wanted you to be safe," Travis reminded his sister. He was trying very hard not to grin and laugh at how she was acting. He didn't want to be on the end of her anger right now.

"Let's go home," Seth said and started steering Serena to the car. He tossed the keys to Travis so he could sit in the back with Serena.

"How come I don't get to drive?" Jason whined.

"I don't want you to wreck my car," Seth replied and smiled at Serena when he heard her giggle. "What do you find so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Serena just smiled back as she snuggled into Seth for the drive home. She knew there was going to be a lot of explaining to do and reminding her family and friends that she's not a china doll, but in the end it would be ok. She was still so happy about how everything was working out between her and Seth that even her anger at Mina was subsiding.

**Back at the Arcade**

After Serena and the guys left, Darien, Lita, Raye, and Amy went to sit down in the back booth. They had more things to discuss and figure out what to do about everything that had happened. When Andrew saw them sit, he had his sister take their order and serve them as he didn't trust himself to not start something. Andrew knew if he started something it would somehow make its way back to Serena and he would never hear the end of it.

"Well, we know that Travis guy is Serena's brother," Amy said. "And Andrew referred to Serena as his cousin."

"Well, Andrew said he knew those two guys with Serena," Darien grumbled. He was still angry at those two guys who kept Serena between them. "The one was her brother, but who the hell is the one who said he was her boyfriend? And why doesn't she care about Rini? Rini was supposed to be our daughter!"

"Could this all be related to the Moon Kingdom?" Raye questioned. "I still feel like I knew those guys from somewhere. And Jedite was standing there like he was protecting Serena and he seemed really familiar to me and not just because I fought him before. There was something else."

"I know what you mean," Lita said. "Before Serena sent Nephlite away, I felt like I knew him from somewhere."

"Do you think we could have known them back on the Moon?" Amy questioned. She had also had a feeling of recognition when she had looked at Zoisite. None of the girls realized these weren't the same generals they had fought against with Beryl or that they had civilian names. "Well it seems we received very few answers but many more questions from that encounter."

"Those Generals aren't the ones we fought before," Darien started shocking the girls with that statement. "They were my guard a thousand years ago. After they were at the Temple with Serena and everyone the other day, I started having some flashbacks from when I was growing up on Earth. They were there and we trained together. I did remember the oath the five of us took after my betrothal to Serena was announced. It basically made all five of us guards for her in addition to what she already had."

"Oh," Lita, Raye, and Amy all said.

"How about Andrew?" Amy asked. "I've never seen him in any one of my memories."

"He's not in my memories," Raye said while Lita indicated she didn't remember him either.

"My memories have centered on myself and Serena," Darien said. "Even when there are other people around I have a hard time figuring out who they are. Over time, I was able to recognize you four girls, but the outer scouts still didn't pop up in my memories and until the other day, the Generals weren't visible either."

"So for some reason, our memories are being tampered with," Amy concluded. After that the four sat in silence while they finished eating. They had each considered going to talk to Andrew, but every time they looked his way, they saw him glaring. Once they were finished eating, they decided to head out. They would have to talk to either Serena or Mina to get more answers. They agreed to meet the next day to figure out the best way to get answers from one of the two girls. They knew the Outer Scouts wouldn't give them the time of day and they didn't trust the Generals, Jasmine, Travis or Seth.

**A few hours later**

Andrew left the Arcade after his shift was finished and headed over to Jasmine's place. He was looking forward to spending time with his cousins and getting to know Travis and Jasmine again. Since Serena said the house was just outside of town he figured it was a good idea to drive instead of walk. As he was driving past the park he heard screaming. When he stopped he saw multiple Youma's sucking the energy from everyone at the park. Andrew quickly sent a text message to Serena, Mina, and the Outer Scouts. He didn't have the number for any of the guys so he hoped the girls would pass on the message. He knew to stay back so he wouldn't get in the way.

Suddenly, Andrew saw a bright light and in teleported the girls. He wasn't too worried that the guys didn't show up as he knew how powerful the Outer Scouts and Serena were. From where Andrew was hiding he could see and hear everything.

"On behalf of the Moon, I will not let you destroy the beauty of this Park!" Sailor Moon said to get the attention of the Youmas. The other girls had spread out and started sending attacks at all the Youmas once they had been distracted. Sailor Moon counted six in total, but they were strong. The attacks the outer scouts and Sailor Venus sent hurt them, but not as much as they had hoped. Before the girls had teleported in, Serena had sent a message to the guys and her sister about the attack. She could only hope they got there in time to help.

"Moon...Tiara...Action!"

"Uranus...World...Shaking!"

"Neptune...Deep...Submerge!"

"Venus...Crescent...Beam...Smash!"

"Saturn...Silence...Glaive...Surprise!"

"Pluto...Deadly...Scream!"

Each of the girls sent their attack and hit one of the Youmas, but not much damage had been done. Some of the Youmas were stunned and a couple others had deep gashes from where the attacks had hit them, but they were all still moving and powering up their attacks to send towards the six sailor scouts. The girls didn't know what to do. Sailor Moon was just about to power up the Silver Crystal when she heard something behind her.

"Solar...Flare!" The Solar Knight called out his attack which hit the Youma heading for Sailor Moon with an energy fueled by the heat of the Sun. The heat was too much and the Youma was weakened considerably.

"Moon...Eclipse!" The Moon Knight sent his attack towards the Youma heading for Sailor Saturn. This also nearly destroyed the Youma.

"Lunar...Knight...Blast!" A wave of energy was sent towards the Youma that was in front of Sailor Venus. Again the attack weakened the Youma more than Venus's attack had originally.

"New...Moon...Knight...Glare!" When this attack was called out it momentarily was pitch black dark with no Moon or Sun in the sky, then suddenly the energy attack hit the Youma that was near Sailor Uranus in a flash of light.

"Full...Moon...Knight...Blaze!" This red hot energy wave stuck down the Youma in front of Sailor Neptune.

"Crescent...Moon...Knight...Wave!" An icy blue wave of energy headed straight for the Youma that was about to attack Sailor Pluto.

"Moon...Scepter...Elimination!" Sailor Moon cried and dusted all the Youmas in a final attack. It was fortunate the guys showed up when they did.

"Well it looks like you didn't need my help after all," Sailor Crystal said walking up with Andrew. "We should probably leave before everyone starts waking up."

"Will they be ok?" Andrew asked his eldest cousin.

"Yes, when Sailor Moon destroyed the Youmas it healed the people who had been hurt during the attack," Sailor Crystal told him then turned to the rest of the Scouts, Generals, and Knights. "These Youmas are different than any other you have fought in the past. Yes, they are looking to gather energy like the ones you've dealt with before, but they are stronger and smarter than the others. These one's have been given more intellect to help them know when to retreat and take what they have gathered. This enemy knows they can't win every battle and will take their time to gain enough strength before attacking full force."

"You sound like you know this particular enemy, Auntie," Sailor Saturn said.

"You are right little one," Sailor Crystal smiled sadly at the girl she considered her niece. "I will give you more information later. For now we must go. I want you all to teleport straight to the house. Use the Sailor Teleport; it will be less draining for you. I'm going to catch a ride with Andrew."

With that said Sailor Crystal detransformed into Jasmine while she watched her family and friends vanish in a flash of colorful lights.

"You can come out now," Jasmine said turning towards the clump of trees. Andrew just gave her a funny look trying to figure out who she was talking to.

"How'd you know we were there?" a girl in an outfit similar to Sailor Moon's stepped forward. The only difference in this girls outfit was the skirt was ice blue and the bows looked like they were made from icicles. Her friend didn't come out with her, but Jasmine could sense she was still there.

"I know a lot more than you realize, Sailor Ice," Jasmine responded. "For now I will tell you to train and be prepared. There is a new enemy and all those who are fighting to save the Earth will need to be at their strongest. I trust you will pass this information to all your allies. I know they are not all here. Tell Sailor Fire and Sailor Storm I said hello."

"I will do as you have asked," Sailor Ice nodded then turned and left.

"Who the hell was that?" Andrew asked after the girl was gone.

"That is a new ally," was all Jasmine would tell him for now. "Let's head home. I have some things I would like to talk to you about."

"Do these things have anything to do with my memories from the Silver Millennium?" Andrew asked as he drove away from the park towards Jasmine's house.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review! I enjoy all the comments I receive and would love to know your thoughts on what is going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my story. I hope you like this chapter.

Again, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon. At this time, I am only claiming to own 1 character (Jasmine). Two of the characters (Travis and Seth) I have come across in multiple other stories by multiple other authors. I plan on tweaking them to fit my story, but untimely they were not my own creation.

As Lina2121 pointed out I had the name Susan listed for Sailor Pluto in my list from my last chapter. This is incorrect. I am using the name Trista for Sailor Pluto. I apologize for any confusion. I also have a complete list on my profile of all the characters that have been introduced by the end of Chapter 3 showing their civilian name, transformed name, Silver Millennium name, and age.

I also used the name Holly for Saturn. Don't know where I got the name from. For some reason I was thinking this was her name in the Dub. I'm sorry for the confusion this will cause, but I will not be changing her name at this point.

Please read and review this chapter as I appreciate any and all feedback!

Chapter 5

**Monday Morning-Jasmine's House**

"Wake up, Serena!" Mina and Travis had each taken a turn banging on her bedroom door. If she didn't get up soon, she would be late for school, even if she did teleport directly there. Each time one of them had pounded on the door, they could hear her move and say she was getting up and each time, they didn't believe her.

"If you don't get up now, there will be no breakfast left," Jason hollered as he knocked on her door. He was trying to appeal to her stomach to get her motivated. "I'm going to go eat now and will finish whatever is left!"

"I'm up!" Serena cried. She started running around her room getting dressed for school. It was a good thing they had a uniform to wear, so she didn't have to pick an outfit out. She had set her alarm and hit snooze on it a couple times while she was ignoring her brother and cousin. She had such a busy weekend and it had been both physically and emotionally draining for her. First she found out three of her friends didn't believe in her and her so called "soul-mate" didn't care about her. She then helped in providing the Generals new powers since they pledged their allegiance to Serena and Endymion revoked their Earth powers. They then had to fight six Youma's at once last night and they were strong. It took all the six knights and six sailor scouts to defeat them. Once they got home last night Jasmine had told them to get some rest and they would discuss the new evil after school/work the next day.

The one bright spot in the whole weekend was gaining her memories of Prince Solaris from the Silver Millennium. He then asked if she wanted to go out with him now and see if they still had feelings for each other. She, of course, agreed as she had been fighting her feelings for him since they had met two years ago. Just thinking about Seth made her smile. Once she was dressed and ready she glanced at her clock and saw she had just 10 minutes to get to school before she would be late. Good thing she would be able to teleport to school with everyone else. Driving from Jasmine's house would still take at least 15 minutes, even if they didn't obey the speed limits.

"Jason, you better have left me something to eat!" Serena yelled as she raced down the stairs to the kitchen. Of course, she wasn't watching where she was going and with twelve other people getting ready to leave for school or work, she ran right into someone. Fortunately, everyone in the house was used to this so all of them would automatically reach out to prevent Serena from falling over.

"Good morning, Sere," Seth said. Today, she just happened to run into Seth, who gave her a kiss once she was steady on her feet.

"Morning," Serena smiled at him and momentarily forgot about breakfast.

"Go eat, then we'll all teleport to school," Seth said while leading her into the kitchen. "Michelle and Trista said they would each drop a car off today so we can drive home after school."

"That's awesome!" Serena said while taking the plate Nate handed to her. "That was really good!" Serena told Nate after she had inhaled the food. It had taken her all of sixty seconds to eat two pieces of cinnamon toast, two fried eggs, and a helping of cheesy hash browns.

When Serena was done eating, all nine of the high school students stood in a circle in the living room. They held hands and teleported to the basement of the high school. Since this was a semi-regular occurrence for Serena, she knew the best place to guide the group so no one would see them.

**At School**

All nine of them walked up stairs and headed to their lockers. Nate and Kevin's lockers were in the junior hall, Serena, Mina, Travis, Seth, Zach, and Jason's lockers were in the sophomore hall and Holly's locker is in the freshman hall. The school had divided all the grades so there were four separate halls with lockers. Each hall was located closets to the core classes the students were required to take each year. This meant unless the gang had an elective together, none of them would see Holly during the day except at lunch. While there were two lunch hours, they were lucky to all have 1st lunch.

"So how's the first day going," Holly asked the guys. Today was their first day since they had just moved last week. Jasmine had packed a lunch for all of them so when she got to the cafeteria she quickly made her way to the table she saw the six guys sitting at.

"Not too bad," Travis smiled at the younger girl.

"Yeah, you have the girls helping you guys," Kevin grumbled.

"Speaking of the girls, where are Serena and Mina?" Nate looked around the cafeteria.

"Oh, Mom and Mina will be here shortly," Holly said. "Mom normally comes late to lunch so she can turn in all her assignments for the day. Mina said she'd wait for her today."

"Why doesn't she just turn them in when the rest of us do?" Zach asked. He and Kevin had been helping her via the internet for over a year and she was doing much better. Jasmine had made sure Serena had all the latest technological equipment so she would do well in school. At first, it was difficult and Jasmine just had Serena teleport to the states when she needed help, but as she progressed, Serena would just scan and email her completed assignments to Zach and Kevin to review before she turned them in.

"I was trying to hide how well I was doing from the scouts," Serena answered as she was walking up with Mina. Serena quickly took the available seat next to Seth and gave him a peck on the lips. This left one seat between Kevin and Holly for Mina.

"I wish you wouldn't have hid so much from us," Mina gave a sad smile to her best friend.

"I know, but it was necessary at the time," Serena looked at Mina. "I could already sense you girls pulling away, even if I didn't know what it was at the time and I didn't want everyone to think I was changing for them. The changes I made were for me. I actually talked to my teachers one day before school and they agreed I could turn my assignments in either before school, if I actually got here in time, or during lunch. I know you all thought I was getting in trouble, but I was actually just turning in my assignments. Also, I didn't really have detention every day; I was just getting extra help on my assignments from my teachers. I did tell my teachers today that I plan on just turning my assignments in with the rest of the class from now on though and that I have a couple friends who moved here recently who would be helping me after school."

"I thought you were doing fine with our help," Zach said a little hurt.

"I was and am doing just fine with your help," Serena smiled to both Zach and Kevin. "I just didn't want to keep you from your studies all the time and with the time difference, it was hard to pick a good time that didn't keep the two of you up half the night. But now that you are living here, I'm going to rely solely on you! That means I will pester you all the time about my school work!"

"Now look what you've done," Kevin tried to sound angry at Zach, but his grin gave him away. "You know it's not a bother to help you." Kevin gave his princess and friend a smile.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" Jason asked Serena while pointing to her untouched food. She was so lost in her explanations to everyone she didn't realize how much time had actually passed.

"Oh my God! Why did you let me ramble on so much?" Serena screeched to her family and friends. She started shoveling the food in her mouth. "I'm so not going to have time to finish!" Serena could be heard saying between bites. Her friends just sat there looking at her, shaking their heads.

"I will take that as a yes," Jason mumbled. "I think we should pack more food from now on."

"Are you always thinking with your stomach?" Nate asked his friend.

"No more than our Princess," Jason grinned as he pointed to Serena still trying to finish before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Just as Serena finished eating the bell rang and all nine of them stood up and headed to their next class. They each had three classes before lunch and four classes after lunch. As they walked down the hall, they first waved bye to Holly as she headed toward her classes, then Nate and Kevin headed in another direction. The remaining six all headed towards the sophomore classes. Serena had her next class with Seth and Travis, while Mina had the next class with Zach and Jason. Between the six of them, there was always two or three of them in a class together. The only class they all had together was gym which was the 2nd to last class of the day. They also had gym with Amy and Lita.

"Ready?" Mina looked at Serena getting her gym uniform on. She was anxious to go today because they would be playing volleyball and it was her favorite sport.

"Yep," Serena smiled. She had put her hair up in ponytail but didn't pull the tail out completely so her hair wouldn't get in her way. Normally her hair was up in twin buns with streamers that almost grazed the floor. She had to keep her hair trimmed weekly otherwise it would drag on the ground.

"Wow, you look different," Mina commented on the hair style. "Why did you pull it back like that?"

"I figure since I normally trip over my hair in gym, I should pull it back more so I don't have so many klutz attacks," Serena grinned at her cousin.

"Makes sense," Mina said as she grabbed Serena's arm and they headed out to the gym. They guys were sitting on the bleachers with the other students in class. When the gym teacher saw them walk up, he started assigning teams. As it happened, since the new students knew Mina and Serena, the teacher put all six of them on a team. The teacher then sent each team to a net to start playing. Another stroke of luck, this time not so good, had Amy and Lita on the opposing team. "Let's do this!" Mina was pumped and ready to beat those traitors.

"So you think you can beat us, with Serena on your team?" Lita scoffed. She knew Serena would have a klutz attack which would result in her scoring for the opposite team.

"I know we can beat you," Seth said while everyone got into position. Serena was the first one to serve so Amy, Lita, and their team just waited so they could take ball. They knew Serena wouldn't be able to get the ball over the net on the serve.

"Point us!" Jason crowed. Amy and Lita just looked as the ball sat on the floor between them. They were stunned.

"How the hell did you do that?" Lita freaked.

"There's a lot about me you don't know," Serena calmly replied. "Now please toss the ball over here so we can keep playing." Once Serena had the ball back, she served again and this time the opposing team was ready. For the rest of the class, they ball went back and forth and Serena didn't klutz out once. This led to her team winning the game.

"Wow, Serena, you did really well," Amy came up to her in the locker room.

"Thank you," Serena replied. Mina had moved closer when she saw Amy approach. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. She knew that Amy may be quiet, but underneath the calm exterior was a warrior and because of the betrayal, she couldn't be trusted anymore. "We should head to our electives." Serena led Mina away towards the guys waiting outside.

Ami just stood in the locker room not knowing what else to do. She felt bad about how things had gone down, but she really just felt Serena need to be more responsible and act like the princess she remembered from the Moon Kingdom.

"Everything ok?" Travis asked looking at the girls. He had seen the anger on Mina's face and the weary look on Serena's. "Did something happen with Lita or Amy?" He was starting to get agitated when neither girl responded right away.

"Yeah, do we need to kick some ass," Jason was also concerned.

"No, we're fine," Serena smiled and started walking down the hall. "I just miss my friends."

"Just be careful, Sere," Mina said. "I know Amy was being nice, but she could just be trying to gain your trust to get back at you since Jasmine took their powers. They can't be trusted."

"I know, Mina," Serena sighed. "I'll be careful. I always am." The guys looked between the two girls and just kept their mouths shut. Seth had put his arm around Serena in an effort to comfort her. A few minutes later the group separated and headed to their last class of the day. All students had electives during this time. Serena and Holly were taking child development and Mina was taking drama. Since the guys had just transferred, Serena and Mina took them to their classes. Nate had decided to take cooking. Mina dropped him off at the door while warning him Lita was in the class. She then took Jason with her into drama.

Serena was in another part of the school showing Zach to the computer room, while letting him know Amy was also in computer science and reminding him not to start any trouble. Serena had run into Kevin and took him to the Business class. Lastly, she dropped Travis and Seth off at fencing class.

After school that day, the nine of them headed to the parking lot where Trista and Michelle left the cars for them. They decided to head straight home and see how things had gone for Jasmine, Amara, Michelle and Trista for the day. They knew Andrew would head out to the house after he was done working at the Arcade. They just wanted to avoid another run in with Darien and the three former Sailor Scouts.

Since Trista and Michelle had left Seth and Kevin's car, those two became the default drivers for the moment. Serena of course rode with Seth and Holly wanted to ride with Serena since they didn't get the chance to hang out the day before. Jason also opted to ride with Seth and Serena as he was still nervous around Kevin. Jason couldn't help remember the way Kevin ripped into him after he found out Jason had told Serena that Mina had sent the text message about Darien and the Scouts at the Arcade. Jason suspected Kevin still had feelings for Mina from when they were together during the Silver Millennium. He on the other hand, couldn't imagine being with Raye during this time. She was so different now. During the Silver Millennium, Jason remembered how close she was to Princess Serenity. They were just like sisters and Raye would have given her life for her Princess. He couldn't help but wonder how things had changed so much.

"Travis, you should ride with us as well," Serena grabbed her brother by the arm and led him to Seth's car, right as Mina went to say she'd ride with Serena.

"Ok," Travis gave his sister a questioning look. "But it looks like Mina wanted to ride with you."

"I just want to chat with my brother," Serena glared at him for saying that. She knew Mina didn't want to ride with Kevin or the other Generals. After they had helped Mina move into the house, Mina had told Serena all about it. Mina had been nervous around the guys and especially Kevin. Serena could see that Kevin still liked Mina and she suspected the reason Mina was still being wary around him was because she still liked him but didn't quite trust him since she had fought his clone. She would do anything to ensure all her family and friends were happy, even if that meant making Mina a little uncomfortable until she realized her true feelings. "Don't forget a lady should always sit up front!" Serena called to Zach and Nate ensuring Mina would be sitting next to Kevin instead of hiding in the back seat.

**In Kevin's car**

"I hope she's not mad at me," Mina sighed as Kevin drove out of the parking lot.

"And why would she be mad at you?" Kevin asked. Nate and Zach knew to keep their mouths shut, especially after Serena told them to sit in the back. They knew Kevin still had feelings for Mina and assumed Serena was trying to get them some time together.

"Because of everything the girls and I did to her before," Mina responded dejectedly. "We really were mean to her. We would call her lazy and stupid. We told her she wasn't fit to be the Princess and we must have made a mistake. Raye even tried taking the crystal from her at one point. None of us tried to stop her."

"Well, you realized you were wrong and apologized," Kevin reminded her trying to comfort her while not showing his anger at what she was saying. None of the Generals knew the depth the betrayal had gone. Nate and Zach were looking at each other astonished. Trying to take the crystal was an act of treason. Not to mention only someone of the Royal Moon line could use the crystal.

**In Seth's car**

"What was that about, Serena?" Travis questioned his twin.

"What?" Serena asked innocently. She knew he was referring to how she had cut Mina off, but didn't want to get a lecture from her brother about keeping her nose out of other people's business.

"Dragging me to the car when Mina clearly wanted to ride with you."

"I did no such thing," Serena protested. "I just wanted to spend some quality time with my brother!" Serena smiled brightly at him trying to get him to believe her.

"Even I know you are lying," Jason said. "You were just trying to set Mina and Kevin up."

"Serena, don't butt into other people's business," Travis warned her.

"I'm not butting into anyone's business," Serena protested. "I just put them in the same car. And Jason, if you value your life, you will remember when to keep your mouth shut!" Serena sent a glare to Jason that made him reconsider riding in this car. Seth and Holly had wisely kept their mouths shut about what Serena had done. They knew she meant no harm and didn't want her anger turned towards them. While she was normally a very sweet and loving girl, when it came to seeing her family and friends happy she was a tiger and no one could get in her way. Seth just held Serena's hand and Holly changed the subject.

**At Jasmine's House**

"I said I _moved_ out here," Jasmine said into the phone. "This is _not_ a vacation, but a _permanent_ move! I want all relevant information sent to me here from now on! That goes for Trista, Amara, and Michelle as well."

"What was that about?" Michelle asked after Jasmine hung up the phone. She had walked in on the tail end of the conversation.

"The dumbass I left in charge back in New York thought this was a mini vacation and hasn't been forwarding my calls or emails!" Jasmine had started pacing. She was the CEO of Moonlight Hotels and had decided to have one built in Tokyo. This allowed their steady income to continue while also keeping everyone together.

"Well we've only been here a week so we can think of this as a mini vacation and now that the guy knows it's permanent he'll start sending everything through," Trista tried to calm Jasmine. She knew the others would be back from school soon and they would need to focus on the new evil.

"It doesn't matter that it's only been a week! I should have had all that information the minute it was received!" Jasmine was in no mood to take it easy. She was pissed. She didn't need anyone screwing things up while she tried to protect her family and friends. "I'm so going to kick his ass if there are any more screw ups!"

"Whose ass are we kicking?" Amara smiled as she walked into the study.

"The dip shit in New York who can't follow simple instructions," Jasmine had finally started to calm down, but was still pacing relentlessly. "Amara, I'm going to need you to go through all the messages and set up meetings for this week. The sooner, the better."

"Alright, just let me know when I need to kick some ass," Amara grinned. She was Jasmine's personal assistant/bodyguard in regards to the company. Trista was the vice president of marketing and Michelle was vice president of the service department.

"What's going on?" Travis asked as the high school students all walked in. He could tell how agitated his older sister was.

"We get to kick some ass," Amara smirked at those coming in, earning her slap from her lover. Travis and the others just looked intrigued.

"Whose?" Seth questioned.

"The idiot I left in charge in New York," Jasmine replied while sitting down. Trista was glad she wasn't using such strong language now. She knew Jasmine truly was calming down.

"You mean Taylor?" Kevin asked. He had gotten to know Taylor quite well before they moved as he would intern for him in the summers to help towards his business degree. Taylor was in charge of finding new locations to build. He knew Jasmine was planning on hiring everyone once they graduated college and would provide internships to them until they received their degree. This would allow them to know how the company was run and what was expected of them.

"Yes!" Jasmine fairly screamed. "He knew why we were coming and it wasn't just a temporary move. Why he insisted on being the one to stay is beyond me."

"Who knew what?" Serena asked. She and Mina were so confused.

"Taylor is the guy I left in charge of Moonlight Hotels back in New York," Jasmine explained to the two girls.

"You own Moonlight Hotels?" Mina squealed. Moonlight Hotels is one of the nicest hotel chains in the world. They have over a hundred rooms per hotel which all were decorated individually, Olympic sized swimming pools, gym, restaurant that serves breakfast for guests only and lunch and dinner for guest or non-guest alike.

"Yes, and he knew why it was important to be here and he choose to stay," Jasmine exclaimed. She was still upset he had chosen not to come with them.

"He will come when the time is right," Trista tried to console her longtime friend.

"I know," Jasmine sighed and switched gears from her business concerns to her scout concerns. "Now onto more pressing matters. The new evil is not actually so new as it is really old. Back during the Silver Millennium, before Beryl attacked, we were attacked by another entity. This one I was able to banish by calling on the powers of the planetary crystals. After I banished the evil, our mother decided to speed up the creation of my sister's guard. One person from each kingdom who could wield the power of the planetary crystal had been chosen to guard by sister. As it happened, the best person, at the time, was the princess from each kingdom. They were directly linked to their planets through birth so it was easy for me to grant them the power of their planetary crystals, even if it was earlier than normal."

"Why didn't your mom just have you as a mega body guard for Serenity?" Mina asked. She wasn't the only one who didn't remember these particular events. Most of the people listening to the tale Jasmine was telling didn't recall any of this.

"I was not supposed to be able to call upon the planetary crystals in that way and when I did I nearly died," Jasmine explained. "As Keeper of the Crystals, I am supposed to watch over the crystals and allow those worthy to have access to them. At the time this entity attacked, I was 16 and the scouts for my sister had just started to receive their training. They would receive their planetary crystal powers when they turned 16. Since, Trista had received her powers upon her 16th birthday a few months earlier she was there to help me, which was good and bad."

"Good and bad?" Kevin questioned.

"Yes, it was good and bad because I wasn't able to call upon _all _the planetary crystals on my own. The good part was I wasn't able to expend all my life energy and so I didn't die from what I was attempting to do. The bad part was I wasn't able to defeat the evil, just banish it."

"I had to _allow_ Jasmine to use my crystal's powers, much as the scouts have given their power to Serena during previous battles," Trista took up the story after seeing the confused looks from everyone present. "When the evil presented itself, Jasmine stood tall and offered to battle it. When the entity attacked, Jasmine called upon all the planetary crystals and they went speeding to her. When I saw what she was doing, I knew she would not be able to win without the power of Pluto as well, so I gave my crystal back to her."

"After all the crystals came to my aid, I unleashed all the power I had in me," Jasmine took up the tale. "But since I had already granted the Plutonian Crystal to Trista, I wasn't able to access the full power of Pluto like I did with the other crystals. After the battle, the entity was gone, but I was barely alive. I was transported back to my rooms and stayed there for almost a month before I was able to stay awake for more than a few minutes. A few months later, I was fully recovered and mother asked me to grant all the scouts their planetary crystal power immediately. She knew I had not truly defeated the entity but only banished it for now. She also knew it would come back for revenge. Had all the scouts had their planetary crystal powers and been trained to use them that battle would have ended very differently."

"How was it this entity got past the outer planets?" Amara asked. She was always concerned knowing the outer scouts were the first line of defense against threats from outside our system.

"This threat had been granted entry by our mother," Jasmine replied then continued before anyone could interrupt. "He was very nice and asking us to help his people. We were told his people were refugees from his home planet that was being destroyed by a civil war. During the talks between mother and the representative, I was around learning and helping. He took a liking to me and a few months after being there, asked if he could court me. Mother told him it was up to me and when I politely declined, telling him I was already being courted by someone, he didn't take it kindly. After that he became hostile and the talks fell through. Shortly after that is when he started attacking us."

"So this new enemy is all because you turned a guy down?" Mina asked incredulously. Being the scout of Love and Beauty she was always sensing other people's love connections and found it hard to believe someone would become evil just because they were turned down, even though she had seen it happen countless times. She knew everyone had a soul mate and if they just took the time to find that person, life would be wonderful for them.

"Yep, all this because I had already found the person I was meant to be with and refused anyone else," Jasmine smiled at Mina then turned to her sister. "I fear the outcome of my refusal to be with this guy led mother to force you to marry Endymion even when everyone knew you and Seth were meant to be together. She didn't want a repeat of what happened when someone was turned down. At the time, I was not officially betrothed either, so I was technically free to be courted by anyone, but everyone knew I had found my soul mate and no one dared try to court me after that. It was the same with you and Seth until Endymion decided he wanted you for a bride. Mother had no way of turning him down since you were not betrothed to Seth. I am so sorry for the pain it caused you!"

"It's not your fault," Serena gave her big sister a hug. "If anything, it's this evil guys fault and this time we will defeat him!"

"I know we will," Jasmine smiled to her sister. "The first thing we need to do is give the planetary crystal to their holders. Trista you should still have your crystal so over the next five days I will give the crystal back to the other girls."

"Why will it take five day, Auntie?" Holly asked.

"One day for each of you girls," Jasmine smiled at the youngest girl. "This will be less draining for me and I won't need to use Travis and Serena's energy as I did for the Generals."

"But doesn't Serena already have her crystal?" Zach questioned. All of the others were wondering the same thing.

"Yes, she is in possession of the Silver Imperial Crystal, but she doesn't have access to all the powers," Jasmine stated. "For Serena I will be unlocking the power of the Silver Crystal while I have to unlock the powers _and_ give the planetary crystal to the other girls. We will start this process tomorrow after school. Once I've bestowed the crystal and power on you, I want you to start training with Trista immediately. First up will be Amara, then Michelle, next will be Mina, then Holly, and lastly Serena. For now, I want you to all go train, I will join you shortly." With that Jasmine walked back into her study. When they started discussing scout business, they had moved to the living room so everyone could sit down. Even with the new evil she still had a company to run.

"Let's get to training," Amara said after Jasmine had left the room. All eleven went outside to the clearing and transformed. Since there was an odd number Serena offered to sit out until the one-on-one sparring was done. What none of the others realized is she was going to throw random attacks at the groups to see how well they would react.

"What the hell?" the New Moon Knight barely dodged Sailor Moon's tiara and the attack Sailor Neptune had sent. Sailor Moon had timed it so her tiara would combine with Sailor Neptune's Deep Submerge. When New Moon looked around he saw Sailor Moon standing by the same tree she had been at when they started attacking.

"I have no idea," Sailor Neptune responded to his question and stunned look. After a minute they went back to sparring.

"What was that?" Sailor Venus questioned the Solar Knight. They had been sparring for about ten minutes and his latest attack was different than normal. If she hadn't seen Sailor Moon in the same place she left her, she would have sworn Sailor Moon's tiara was mixed in with the Solar Knights Solar Flare.

This was happening to all five groups, but they hadn't seen Sailor Moon move or call out her attack. Sailor Moon on the other hand was just smiling. She had been working with her sister so she didn't need to actually call out her attacks. This made it easier for her to defeat the enemy since they wouldn't have a warning about when the attack was being sent. She was also working on being in one place while her attacks originated from another location. _I'm getting pretty good at this_, Serena thought to herself, then decided to try with other attacks. The ten had started to attack other groups instead of keeping to the one-on-one sparring so Serena decided to enhance several of her scout's attacks at once.

"I thought these were low level attacks," the Full Moon Knight whined after being hit by Uranus's World Shaking. Everyone had stopped attacking each other when he didn't get up right away.

"That was low level," Sailor Uranus defended herself. What she didn't know is Sailor Moon had sent her Silver Moon Power Kiss attack to combine with Sailor Uranus's attack.

"That wasn't just your attack," the Moon Knight said. "There was another attack mixed in." After he said that, everyone started shaking their head indicating they hadn't combined their attack with Sailor Uranus's.

"Can you tell whose it was?' the Lunar Knight asked.

"No, I haven't seen it before," the Moon Knight shook his head. "Well let's keep training for a bit then we'll head in." Everyone had forgotten about Sailor Moon standing off to the side. Most of them would prefer she not fight since she was the Princess, but knew not to say that to her. Sailor Moon, on the other hand, took advantage of the scout's willingness to let her not train to send her attacks out randomly. From all over the yard, energy balls started heading towards the group of Scouts and Knights.

"Silence Wall," Sailor Saturn called and blocked a couple of the attacks.

"Lunar Knight Blast," and "Pluto Deadly Scream," could be seen combining to take out two of the other energy balls. This was done by all the Scouts and Knights. The energy balls kept coming and didn't look like they would stop any time soon, but suddenly they all stopped.

"What the hell?" was heard by the Full Moon Knight, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon had just stood there watching it all happen. She thought about sending some more attacks to see how much more they could with stand when she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck.

"Moon...Light...Shield!" Sailor Moon had jumped in front of her friends just as a massive energy attack was being sent. Sailor Moon manipulated her shield so it was a dome around everyone instead of just a wall like Sailor Saturn's.

"What..." Sailor Venus had never seen this power of Sailor Moon's.

"Not now!" Sailor Moon hollered. "Everyone power up! When I lower this shield you need to be ready!" She waited about 15 seconds and then lowered the shield. Everyone was powered up and waiting to send their attack. Sailor Moon also took the opportunity to power up before she saw all the energy attacks heading her way. All the Scouts and Knights let lose their attacks and each energy attack was neutralized.

"Come out," Sailor Moon yelled. She knew who had sent these last energy attacks. They were ones she was very familiar with.

"Yeah, I want to kick your ass!" Sailor Uranus fumed.

"Haven't you learned yet?" Sailor Crystal smiled at her family and friends.

"I should have known it was you all along," the Moon Knight grumbled.

"What do you mean all along?" Sailor Crystal was suddenly alert.

"While we were sparring our attacks were stronger almost like they were combined attacks," the Crescent Knight started to explain.

"Then when we were attacking randomly in groups, the attacks were most definitely combined, but we were not combining attacks at all," Sailor Neptune said. "Then right before you sent your attack, which Sailor Moon shielded us from, we had been trying to fend off multiple energy attacks."

"Did you sense anything, Full Moon Knight?" Sailor Crystal asked. After hearing about the other energy attacks she had opened all her senses and found out who had sent them, but wanted to see if anyone else could tell who had sent the attack.

"Uh..." the Full Moon Knight looked around not sure what to do.

"You need to focus," Sailor Crystal smiled at him. "Part of your powers is to sense other energy attacks, good or evil. Just give yourself a minute and focus."

"Oh..." the Full Moon Knight said. He then closed his eyes for a moment and could sense all the energy that had been expended during training. When he opened his eyes he could see a rainbow of colors. The orange color pulsing like a heartbeat he knew to be Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune's left a turquoise color that seem to shift like the ocean, Sailor Uranus's attacks were pale yellow and moved as if they were the wind, Sailor Saturn's energy signature was a deep purple and when he saw it he was reminded of death, Sailor Pluto's was a deep green and too him it seemed it did and did not exist at the same time, the Lunar Knight's energy was pale white, the New Moon Knight's energy seemed to be changing between pitch black and silver, the Crescent Moon Knights energy was a sky blue, while his own was a brilliant red. He saw the Moon Knight's energy attacks like a silver energy, while the Solar Knights energy was the color of the Sun, a cross between orange and yellow. He could see Sailor Crystal's attack's left a pale red energy and the last energy there was a silvery pink energy, which he assumed was Sailor Moons. Then it hit him, Sailor Moon had been sending those attacks.

"It was you," the Full Moon Knight accused Sailor Moon.

"She was nowhere near the fight!" Sailor Uranus jumped to defend her Princess. She had started to power up an attack to send towards the Full Moon Knight, but stopped when Sailor Moon put her hand on her shoulder.

"It was me," Sailor Moon smiled then detransformed.

"But how is that possible?" Seth had detransformed when Serena did. "You were standing by the tree watching us the whole time."

"Jasmine has been training me to send attacks without having to say the attack phrase," Jasmine explained.

"Ok, so that explains why we didn't hear you, but those energy attacks were coming from all directions and each I saw you, you had never moved!" Travis was so confused that he was practically screaming at his twin.

"Jasmine has also been training me to have my attacks materialize where I need them so I can defeat the Youmas as quickly as possible."

"You will all start with this training after I have provided the planetary crystals to the girls," Jasmine spoke up. "For now, we should get cleaned up and eat."

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Serena chirped and started to skip towards the house with everyone else following.

**Elsewhere**

"How is the collection coming?" a booming male voice could be heard.

"Slow, we lost six of our energy collectors," a second voice responded. A quiver of fear could be heard in this voice.

"How did we _lose_ six energy collectors?" the first voice demanded.

"The Sailor Scouts and Knights destroyed them," the second voice answered timidly.

"So they are here," the first voice said to himself before turning back to the second voice. "How many total and did you get any names?"

"There were six scouts and six knights, twelve total. The only one who said her name was Sailor Moon, but Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn were the other scouts based on their attacks. Based on the attacks from the Knights I would say they are the Solar Knight, Moon Knight, Lunar Knight, New Moon Knight, Full Moon Knight, and Crescent Moon Knight."

"So the Moon Guard is still around and so are the Sailor Scouts," mused the first voice. "There are some scouts missing and I do not know who this Sailor Moon is or who the Solar Knight and Moon Knight are."

"I will send more energy collectors and let you know if I find more information on the scouts and knights," the second voice was hoping to be dismissed soon.

"Do that! And if the energy collectors are attacked, I want them to retreat and bring back the energy they have instead of fighting."

"As you wish," the second voice faded out to carry out its Master's plan.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you have enjoyed it! I look forward to reading your review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my story. I hope you like this chapter.

Again, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon. At this time, I am only claiming to own 1 character (Jasmine). Two of the characters (Travis and Seth) I have come across in multiple other stories by multiple other authors. I plan on tweaking them to fit my story, but untimely they were not my own creation.

For scene changes, I have decided to put "home" if I am refereeing to the Mansion where everyone is living. I figure since most of them have moved in, it's not just one person's place.

Please read and review this chapter as I appreciate any and all feedback!

Chapter 6

**Tuesday Morning**

"Now that everyone has headed out to school we need to get everything on track with building the new hotel," Jasmine looked at Amara, Michelle, and Trista.

"I went through all the messages that were forwarded and have already started setting up meetings," Amara responded. "Your first meeting will be this afternoon with the architect and foreman."

"After you have the specifics nailed down, we can start our marketing campaign," Trista told Jasmine.

"I'll start looking to hire a general manager, interior decorator and any other management level employees," Michelle took over. "I'll wait to hire any hourly employees till about a month before we are set to open. That should give them plenty of time to be trained on how we expect them to act and treat guests."

"Michelle, before you start hiring others, I want to see if any of our family and friends would be interested in working at the hotel here," Jasmine stopped Michelle's list making. "I think Mina would be a good choice to be the lead decorator for the rooms, while having Serena be lead decorator for the rest of the building. I also want Nate in charge of the kitchen."

"Of course," Michelle started taking more notes as Jasmine continued telling her who should do what. Jasmine went on saying she wanted Kevin to hire and be the General Managers direct supervisor, this meant Kevin would answer directly to herself or Taylor in New York. She felt he had enough experience after interning for Taylor. Jasmine also wanted Travis to be in charge of the pool area and any employees pertaining to that area, while Seth would be in charge of the gym area and Zach would be in charge of the Health Spa. She wanted Jason in charge of the cleaning staff and Holly to be in charge of the dining staff.

"This will work out wonderfully for marketing," Trista was grinning while taking her own notes. "We can tote how this location is being run by the family and how it was a team effort for all major decisions."

"Great! Now let's get a move on," Amara turned to Jasmine. "Your first meeting is in an hour and I think all of us should go."

**Crown Arcade**

"Hey, Andy, can I get a black coffee," Darien asked after taking his usual seat at the counter. He didn't have classes today so was going to meet Raye on her lunch break from school. Later in the day, they planned to meet up with Amy and Lita as well. He still didn't know what he was going to do about Serena and his relationship.

"Here you go," Andrew set the coffee cup in front of Darien and just barely keeping a sneer off his face.

"What's wrong?" Darien could feel the hostility radiating off Andrew in waves.

"Nothing," Andrew all but growled out the response and moved away from Darien to help another customer.

"Hey," Raye said walking up to Darien.

"Hey," Darien replied. "Careful around Andy, he's in a mood today."

"Alright," Raye smiled. "Hey Andy could I get a strawberry milkshake, please?"

"Here," Andrew all but growled, setting the milkshake in front of Raye and quickly walked away. He couldn't wait for his sister, Lizzie, to get there so she could serve those two.

"I see what you mean," Raye turned to Darien. "Should we get a booth?"

"Yeah, it'll give us a bit more privacy to talk about what Amy was saying," Darien got up and they walked to an empty booth in the back of the Arcade.

"We can use the temple grounds to train at night," Raye started after they sat down. "You should also look into taking some kind of fencing class to learn how to properly wield your sword."

"I'm not worried about using my sword," Darien responded. "When I'm transformed it's like second nature. My training from before is still with me. You girls need to practice daily until you are familiar with your new attacks though, especially with Youma attack we had the other night. Those Youma's were far more powerful than any we've faced in the past."

"As much as I hate to say it, it's a good thing the other scouts are here with the Generals," Raye frowned. She didn't like to have to rely on people who took her heritage away from her, but to protect the innocent she had no choice recently. Even with the power Darien had given to her, it wasn't quite enough, it wasn't her birthright.

As Darien and Raye were speaking in the back booth they didn't realize Andrew was watching them. _I can't believe they are being so obvious with their relationship,_ Andrew thought to himself. _It's like they don't care how much damage they've done to Serena's heart. At least I know Darien hasn't changed since the last lifetime, but Raye is completely different. Before, she would have fought and given her own life before allowing anyone to harm Serenity. I just can't understand what has changed so much that the girls have given up on their Princess._

"Hey, Andy," Andrew snapped out of his thoughts when he realized his sister was waving her hand in front of his face. "Took you long enough. What section am I working today?"

"Uh...Hey! You're in the back section for now," Andrew mumbled. For the rest of the day things seemed to go smoothly. Shortly after Lizzie got there, Raye headed back to school and Darien went back to his apartment to study. They had agreed to meet back up after school with Amy and Lita.

**A few hours later**

"Hey Andy!" Andrew looked up and saw the familiar blonde with twin buns he considered his sister with a black haired girl a couple years younger.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class?"

"Yeah, we decided to skip the last class," Serena giggled. "I haven't had a chance to spend any quality time with Holly lately and we were both craving milkshakes!"

"Ok, so your regulars?" he asked the two girls.

"Thank you," Holly smiled. "We're going to grab a booth. We don't want to stay too long. We have to head back to the school to meet the others. They will flip if they realize Serena isn't there."

"They are way to overprotective," Serena pouted. "Besides I have you with me and Andy's here, so everything will be fine!"

"Here you go girls," Andrew set the shakes down on the table for them and headed back to the counter. He figured he'd keep an eye on them. He didn't expect any trouble seeing as the traitorous girls were still in class and Darien had been in earlier.

"So how are classes going?" Serena asked the younger girl.

"They're fine," Holly sighed. She was smart and wasn't worried about her classes. "I do want to talk to you about something."

"Of course, honey," Serena smiled. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Well, there's this boy," Holly started. She was looking at the table and didn't see the big grin on Serena's face. "He's in my grade and in a few of my classes. He's really sweet and nice and..."

"And you like him," Serena finished for the girl who she considered her daughter.

"Oh, Mom, he asked me out and I didn't know what to say so I made up an excuse about needing to be somewhere and bolted," Holly cried softly.

"Well do you want to go out with him?" Serena questioned gently. She knew this girl had a kind heart, but was scared of her own power. She was afraid if something were to happen she could hurt those she was closest to. It had taken Serena a number of months to get her to open up to her, but once she did, they had bonded. Holly knew Serena would do anything for her, not because Serena was her princess, but because she was her friend.

"Yeah..." Holly hesitated.

"So what are you afraid of?" Serena asked.

"Mom, you know what could happen!"

"I know you could have a good time," Serena started. "I know you could have your first kiss. I know you could-"

"Mom, that's not what I'm talking about!" Holly interrupted.

"I know that too!" Serena grinned. "If it would make you feel better, Seth and I could go with as a chaperone. I know that would make Amara feel better."

"Really?" the younger girl looked hopeful.

"Of course!" Serena said. "Now when we get back to school, you find that boy and tell him yes!" With that Serena smacked her hand on the table and knocked over her milkshake. This caused both girls to burst out laughing.

"What happened over here?" Andrew asked walking up with a cloth to clean up the mess.

"Holly is going on her first date!" Serena chirped.

"Really? And how is Amara going to take this news?"

"Serena said that she and Seth could act as our chaperone so Amara can't object," Holly was grinning from ear to ear. She was starting to get excited about the prospect of her first date.

"Would you like another shake, Serena?"

"Yeah, and could we get an order of cheesy fries?"

"Sure, I'll bring it out when it's ready," Andrew smiled at the two girls and headed back to place the order. He had heard the door chime as someone entered but knew Lizzie was out there so didn't pay attention to who had just walked in.

"We need to talk," a male voice said as he grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her to the back room before Holly could react to stop him. Neither Holly nor Serena had been paying attention to their surroundings so they hadn't noticed when Darien had walked in.

"Andrew!" Holly shouted hysterically.

"What?" Andrew raced out of the kitchen and looked around. "Where's Serena?"

"He took her!" Holly didn't know if she should transform. There were a number of patrons and she knew she couldn't compromise her secret. "Darien took her into your back room and locked them in! He's blocked the door..._magically_." She had whispered the last word after checking to make sure no one could overhear them.

"Shit!" Andrew was pissed. "Everyone out! We're closed!" He hollered to everyone in the Crown. When they looked at him, they jumped and ran out as fast as they could. They had never seen the manager of the Crown look so angry. "You too," Andrew glared at his sister. She took off just as fast as everyone. He then locked the door and closed all the blinds.

After everyone was gone, both Andrew and Holly transformed. In their place stood Sailor Saturn wielding her Glaive and Prince Andrew, Knight of Venus.

In the back room, Serena could hear Andrew kick everyone out. She also heard both Andrew and Holly transform and start throwing attacks at the door. She knew it wasn't going to help. Darien, or Prince Endymion as he had transformed the minute the door shut, had sealed it magically.

"What do you want?" Serena demanded. She hadn't transformed yet. She knew only one person had a chance of breaking through the seal Prince Endymion placed on the door. Serena sent out a telepathic cry for help, hoping it would make its way through the seal. She put as much power behind it as she dared, hoping Endymion didn't realize what she was doing.

"My bride!" Prince Endymion stalked towards her.

"I'm not your bride," Serena spat. "You lost me when you broke up with me all those times and cheated on me!"

"You can't hold me responsible for my reincarnations actions!"

"You are one in the same, just as I am! And even if we weren't, I know you've cheated on me in both lifetimes."

"You were promised to me! This was to ensure we would always be part of the Silver Alliance!"

"The Silver Alliance fell when Beryl attacked my Kingdom!" Princess Serenity shouted back. She was beyond pissed and had transformed into her royal incarnation. "It was all _your fault_ my Kingdom fell! If you hadn't have had an affair with that _witch_, she never would have tried to keep you!"

Outside the back room, Sailor Saturn and the Venus Knight were still trying to bust through the seal placed on the door when suddenly they were surrounded by the Moon Guard, Sailor Scouts, Prince Tranquility, Prince Solaris, and Princess Jasmine. While Serena had only been attempting to contact one person, her psychic call for help went to all her protectors.

"What the hell happened?" Princess Jasmine demanded. When everyone saw the Princess and Princes they bowed their heads.

"Darien stormed in and locked Serena and himself in the back room," Sailor Saturn explained.

"Damn it!" Prince Tranquility fumed. "Why the hell weren't you two in school?"

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness," Sailor Saturn kept her head bowed. "Serena wanted to skip the last period and get a milkshake."

"And this was a good idea, how?" Prince Solaris demanded. "She should always have two or more guards with her."

"She felt with myself and Sailor Saturn here, there would be no trouble," the Venus Knight responded.

"Everyone stand back," Princess Jasmine said. "I will take care of this problem now."

"Your Highness, this isn't a good idea," Sailor Pluto spoke up. She knew what the Princess was planning.

"I have no other choice. I will not allow anyone to harm my sister." Jasmine silently called her Crystal and her insignia started shining. "I call upon the powers of the Crystals. As the Keeper of the Crystals, I demand the return of a crystal being used for harm." As she was chanting her crystal started glowing, trying to call forth a crystal that was not hers to command.

"Don't do this! You'll kill yourself!" An unfamiliar male voice spoke from behind everyone.

"Brother?" Prince Solaris whispered.

"How do you propose I save my sister, then?" Princess Jasmine demanded.

"We will combine our powers and break the seal," the guy who spoke walked forward. He had shaggy sun kissed blonde hair. He was just barely taller than Prince Solaris and everyone could see why the Prince had called him brother. He wore the same armor as Prince Solaris, but it was black instead of golden and instead of having the symbol of a shining sun on his sword, he had a five pointed star. "You can call upon the planetary crystals, Pluto will use her own, your brother can call the Silver Crystal, and I'll use the Star Crystal. We shouldn't need the Sun Crystal this time."

"I thought only Serena could wield the Silver Crystal," Sailor Venus spoke up.

"No, any member of the Moon Royal Family can use it," Sailor Pluto spoke up. "I will help in any way I can." Sailor Pluto then bowed her head to Princess Jasmine and the new man.

"I will do what is necessary to help my sister," Prince Tranquility walked up beside his eldest sister, then turned to the new person. "Good to see you finally came to your senses."

"We will try it your way," Princess Jasmine conceded. "But if it doesn't work, I will do it my way."

"Thank you."

"Silver Crystal..." Prince Tranquility murmured to call forth his family's power source.

"Pluto Crystal..." Sailor Pluto called forth the crystal she had been granted over a thousand years ago when she turned 16. When it appeared she changed from Sailor Pluto to Princess Trista. The gown she wore had spaghetti straps and hugged her curves from her chest to her waist. At her waist, the dress fell elegantly to the floor. The gown was a deep garnet, the color of the Plutonian royal family.

"Star Crystal..." A five pointed multi colored crystal appeared before the newcomer.

"Planetary Crystals..."Princess Jasmine murmured and suddenly seven crystals flowed into her ruby crystal.

"Destroy!" All four people said the last word at the same time. When they did, a bolt of energy flowed from each of their crystals directly at the back room door.

"What the hell?" Prince Endymion cried when he was thrown across the room as the energy broke through the seal he placed on the room.

"Get away from her!" Prince Endymion didn't know who had yelled at him as he was dazed from the attack, but when he looked up he was terrified. Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Venus had him surrounded.

"Are you ok," Prince Solaris had rushed to Princess Serenity when the power had faded away.

"Yes," Princess Serenity allowed Prince Solaris to lead her away from the back room towards the Moon Guard and the Venus Knight. "He is still upset about the break up. He just needs some time to accept how things have changed."

"You have such a big heart," Prince Tranquility said when he walked up to give the Silver Crystal back to his sister. "But I swear I will lock you up if you ever pull a stunt like this again!"

"Why is everyone here?" Princess Serenity questioned.

"We all heard your call for help," the Crescent Moon Knight said.

"Oh, I thought I was just calling to Jasmine," Princess Serenity sighed. "I didn't realize everyone could hear me."

"Well, the amount of power you put behind that call was enormous," Princess Jasmine walked over to her sister. "I'm glad to know our training has been working. We will have to train everyone to speak telepathically. It is useful when you are stuck in a tough situation or during battle."

"What are we going to do with him?" Sailor Neptune asked, sneering at Prince Endymion.

"The Sun, Moon, and Earth royalty need to have a talk," Princess Jasmine responded. "I have put a barrier around the Arcade. I want everyone else to leave."

"But-" and "We won't leave-" were all heard as the Scouts, Moon Guard, and Venus Knight were trying to argue. None of them felt it was safe for them to leave their Princes and Princesses unprotected.

"You will do as you are commanded!" Prince Tranquility roared over everyone. This caused everyone to stop and stare for a moment. The Moon Guard and Venus Knight bowed before the Royals first then teleported out. The Venus Knight knew he was going to have to reswear his oath soon. The Sailor Scouts all looked to Princess Serenity.

"You heard my brother," Princess Serenity gave each of her girls a pointed look. "Everything will be fine." She knew they were more worried about her safety and were willing to push their luck with Prince Tranquility since they had only sworn their allegiance to herself. The Moon Guard was required to protect her first and foremost, but in the end had to obey all commands from any Moon Royal. After another minute, the five Sailor Scouts teleported out. Princess Pluto had gone back to Sailor Pluto after the energy attack had broken through the seal on the door.

"Now, why the hell are you being such an ass?" Princess Jasmine demanded of Prince Endymion. He was still on the floor. When he didn't answer she continued, "You can't teleport out of here. Your powers are all blocked at the moment."

"Bitch!" Prince Endymion just sneered at Princess Jasmine. He really didn't like her. Even a thousand years ago she got on his nerves. He remembered how she would always be around ensuring nothing happened between himself and her sister. He didn't care if they waited till the wedding, but everyone else made sure nothing happened. One thing the Lunarians prided themselves on was purity.

"Watch yourself," the new comer moved towards Prince Endymion.

"And who are you?" he questioned. "I haven't seen you around yet."

"I am Prince Taylor of the Sun," the new arrival responded.

"Are you another suitor for my bride?"

"You idiot! I am not your bride! We already went through this earlier!" Princess Serenity was fuming. "He is my brother-in-law!"

"I'm the wielder of the Star Crystal," Prince Taylor replied.

"What is it going to take to get you to back off from my sister?" Princess Jasmine asked.

"Nothing! She will be mine!"

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," Jasmine glared at him then held out her hand. A moment later, the Golden Crystal of Earth appeared before her.

"That's mine!" Prince Endymion hadn't stopped yelling at any of them since the others had left. "You have no right to the Crystal of Earth."

"I know that," Princess Jasmine smirked at him. "I also know that I will do what's necessary to protect my sister. Even if it means breaking a few rules."

"You wouldn't let you sister kill herself over me, would you?" Prince Endymion looked to the twins, he then turned to the newest Sun Prince. "Would you allow her, after you stopped her earlier?"

"We don't allow our sister to do anything," Prince Tranquility spoke up. "She will do as she pleases, regardless of what we say."

"The only reason she stopped earlier, is because I gave her another option," Prince Taylor said.

"Your luck has run out, Prince of Earth," Prince Solaris spoke up. He had been standing with Princess Serenity allowing the Moon Children to handle the situation, but decided it was time to step in. "If you don't give up your claim on Princess Serenity willingly, then what I will do, will be worse than Princess Jasmine taking your crystal. As the heir to the Kingdom of the Sun, I have just as much power as you or Serenity."

"Fine," Prince Endymion finally gave in. He remembered having a battle with Prince Solaris right before the announcement of the betrothal. Had Serenity and Solaris's parents not stepped in, he would have been gravely injured. "I, Prince Endymion, willingly give up my claim on Princess Serenity as my bride. I swear this on the Golden Crystal of Earth." After Prince Endymion made his vow, the Golden Crystal flashed and disappeared.

"Thank you," Princess Serenity smiled. "I hope we can work together to continue to protect this planet."

"I am honored to receive the help of the Silver Alliance in protecting Earth," Prince Endymion responded formally. He was pissed, but knew if he broke his oath, he would be stripped of his powers which could possibly kill him. By swearing on the Golden Crystal, he was magically bound to keep his word. If he pushed too hard, the crystal would destroy him.

"Take Serenity home, she needs to rest as do Tranquility and Prince Taylor," Princess Jasmine told Prince Solaris. "Prince Endymion, if I could have another moment of your time."

"Of course, Your Highness," Prince Endymion responded.

"I would like to extend to you an invitation for the girls and yourself to train with everyone else," Princess Jasmine started after the other four left. Prince Taylor had hesitated before leaving. He had just gotten there and didn't want to leave Jasmine unprotected.

"Thank you for the offer. I will pass it along to Amy, Lita, and Raye."

"We practice daily starting at 6pm for 2 hours. Also, should you choose to come, we will share what information we have on the new evil." Prince Endymion nodded indicating he understood. After that, Princess Jasmine teleported directly to her room, leaving Prince Endymion to contemplate everything that had happened. A few minutes later he teleported to the shrine to pass along the message as he said he would.

**Home**

When the Moon Guard, Venus Knight, and Sailor Scouts had teleported out of the Crown Arcade, they had teleported back to the house and detransformed. Trista had excused herself to go rest. Using her planetary crystal had taken a lot of energy from her. The rest of them kept talking about what had happened and what they were missing. They all sensed when Travis, Taylor, Seth, and Serena had teleported back in. Those four had gone straight to their rooms as well to rest. Taylor had not only teleported from the states, but then had to use his crystal, which required a massive amount of energy to be used. The group also knew when Jasmine had teleported back to her room. They knew Trista, the Moon Children, and the Sun Children all needed to rest for a couple hours to replenish their energy and would be down in time for the evening training session.

**A few hours later**

"How are you?" Andrew asked Seth and Serena when they came down stairs.

"Good," Serena smiled at her cousin. "I'm hungry though."

"Well, Nate is making something to eat for everyone right now," Kevin walked up and gave Serena a hug. "I'm glad you are ok."

"I am too, but I meant what I said earlier," Travis walked down behind his sister.

"I know," Serena sighed. She knew everyone was going to gang up on her about this. "I honestly thought with Holly and Andy there, there wouldn't be any problems. I'm sorry everyone."

"It's not your fault," Jasmine had come downstairs right after Travis. "Darien surprised you and I don't think it would have mattered who was there. The only thing that would have stopped him is if he couldn't reach you before others noticed. Holly and Andrew were more than enough protection for you."

"So, we don't get to kick his ass?" Amara asked out of the blue, switching topics and earning quite a few dumbfounded stares from the group around her. She had felt the tension from everyone and figured they didn't need to rehash what had happened earlier.

"Whose ass were you going to kick?" Taylor asked coming down stairs. He had slept the longest out of all of them. "Dariens?"

"Nope! Yours," Seth said cheerfully from behind his brother. Taylor had walked over to grab a bite to eat. Everyone else had already started while they had been chatting.

"What? Why?" Taylor stuttered out his questions, grabbing his food and quickly moved away from Amara. He knew she was the one who would gleefully beat him. Any guy who got close to either of the Moon Princesses was fair game as far as she was concerned.

"I was pissed yesterday when I found out you hadn't been forwarding my messages," Jasmine smirked at him.

"So you were going to send Amara to kick my ass?" he asked after getting away from Amara and sitting down next to Jasmine.

"Well, it was one of the things I mentioned during my mini-rant."

"Right….and here I thought you loved me," Taylor leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You know I do," Jasmine grinned to her husband. "Now onto this new evil. I have invited Darien and the girls to train with us. They will, hopefully, be joining us starting tonight at 6."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Amara jumped up cutting Jasmine off before she could continue.

"That ass should not be anywhere near Serena!" Jason fumed. While all the Generals viewed Serena as a little sister, they each had a special bond with her.

"And those girls have done nothing but tear down her self-esteem," Michelle said quietly.

"First off, we need to train with them so we can protect the Earth from the new evil," Jasmine's tone told them to sit down and shut up. While the Scouts had pledged their loyalty to Serena, they were also afraid of Jasmine because she could easily strip their powers, with or without Serena's consent. They had watched her do it a few days ago. Logically, they knew she would never do it, unless it was warranted, such as a betrayal to her sister, but they didn't feel like testing her either. "Secondly, Darien has agreed to give up his claim on Serena. His first priority is to protect his planet with the help of whomever he has chosen to replace his guard. Since the Silver Millennium fell, there is no Silver Alliance. At this time, we are all fighting to protect the only home we have. If that means working with Darien, Amy, Lita, and Raye we will." After she had finished speaking everyone just sat there. They weren't sure what to say, but knew Jasmine had a valid point.

"Now, as soon as we are done eating, I plan on granting the Uranian Crystal to Amara" Jasmine got back to the topic of training. "Tonight, I want Amara and Trista to spar using your crystals. One thing everyone needs to remember is when using the crystals you don't have to verbally call out your attacks. While it may be easier to do so until you are familiar with the power of the crystal, please try to do it mentally. Andrew, I want you to start off sparing with Seth-"

"How is Andy supposed to spar with Seth?" Serena and Mina both cried out horrified interrupting Jasmine. While Andrew had transformed earlier, not many of the Scouts or Generals had noticed as they were too focused on Serena.

"Don't you remember, I was one of the Knights sworn to protect Prince Tranquility," Andrew looked at both girls.

"Which means you need to re-swear your oath to him," Jasmine said. "We also need to keep an eye out for the other Knights. If we can find them and they agree to help, they will be an asset in the upcoming battle. Now, I want everyone to transform and head to the training ground. Kevin, Nate, and Mina please wait here for our guests and escort them when they arrive. Also, explain to them what we know about the new evil. They need as much information as possible so they can prepare. Amara come with me." With those instructions given Jasmine got up and walked out of the kitchen with Amara following behind. Everyone else except Kevin, Nate, and Mina headed out to the Training Grounds.

"Well, we should start cleaning up while we wait," Kevin said to the other two.

"Do we have too?" Mina whined.

"Yes, we don't want to live in a pig sty," Nate said while grabbing plates and loading them into one of the dishwashers. As there were so many people to feed daily, Jasmine had, had two extra dishwashers installed so they could get all dishes cleaned at the same time instead of having to run one dishwasher multiple times.

"Here, I'll help you with the pots and pans," Kevin smiled to Mina. "I'll wash, you dry."

"Fine," Mina grumbled then went to stand by the sink to wait for her first item to dry.

All three finished the clean up a few minutes before Darien, Amy, Lita, and Raye arrived. When they heard the doorbell, the transformed as Jasmine had asked.

"Mina," Raye sneered when they were admitted to the house.

"When I am transformed you will call me Sailor Venus," she responded. "We do not need anyone to lapse during battle and reveal our civilian identity."

"I'm not going to lapse and call you the wrong name in front of others," Raye fumed. She wasn't thrilled to be working with everyone here. "I'm not a pea brained idiot like your Princess."

"You will refrain from speaking of Princess Serenity in such a manner," the New Moon Knight advanced on Raye.

"Enough," the Lunar Knight commanded. "You will follow us to the training grounds. The others are waiting." With that he turned and walked away with the Full Moon Knight and Sailor Venus following. The other four quickly moved to follow as well. Since they didn't know where they were going, they didn't want to get left behind. The Lunar Knight explained what Jasmine had told them about the new evil. All four of them were surprised to hear about how it happened. He did leave out the part regarding the forced betrothal of Serenity and Endymion. The Lunar Knight knew that information would be shared only if it was truly needed.

"Glad you could make it," Sailor Crystal said walking up with Sailor Uranus. "You will need to transform. We will start out with sparring one-on-one for the first hour, then we will do multiple-on-one for the last hour. Darien you will spar with the Star Knight, Amy you will spar with the Crescent Moon Knight, Lita you will spar with the New Moon Knight, and Raye you will spar with the Full Moon Knight."

"Which one of you is the Full Moon Knight?" Raye asked after transforming. Her outfit looked like it was on fire or made of fire. Her skirt was bright red like it had been when she was Sailor Mars, but the bows were made of fire.

"I am," the Full Moon Knight said walking forward. He was careful not to touch her outfit as he didn't know if the fire from her bows would hurt him or not. Since the Generals received new transformations, Darien and the girls didn't know who they were. The glamor that protected all scouts was in effect for them. The only ones who they knew of in both transformed and civilian state were Moon, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. They assumed Jasmine was Sailor Crystal as she was the only other female. They had no idea about the knights, though.

"I am the Crescent Moon Knight," the transformed Zach said walking up to the newly transformed Amy. "And what names do you girls go by in this form?"

"I am Sailor Ice," Amy responded. She was the girl Jasmine had spoken with after the attack in the park.

"I am Sailor Storm," Lita spoke up. Her uniform had a pale green bow and skirt and it looked like electricity was constantly snapping around her bows and skirt. She looked around to determine who the New Moon Knight was. "Who is the New Moon Knight?"

"I am," the guy who had nearly attacked Raye when they had been admitted to the house spoke up.

"I am Sailor Fire," Raye had finally responded after the others had introduced themselves.

"I am the Star Knight," a man in black armor with a bright star on his chest and a sword hanging on his side walked up to Prince Endymion. "Please follow your partners to the appropriate training area." He then walked off assuming Prince Endymion would follow.

After the first four groups took off, the rest had broken up into teams of two. Pluto and Uranus went a bit farther away than normal since they would be training using their planetary crystals. The Venus and Solar Knights moved off to spar as Jasmine had requested earlier. Sailor Venus went against the Lunar Knight. Sailor Crystal told Sailor's Neptune and Saturn to spar with each other, while the three Moon Children decided to work on their telepathic communication between each other. They also added a bit of fire power to the groups at random. The one's they had been practicing with had become used to this and were ready and more alert, the four new comers to the training session weren't ready and got singed a bit.

"I thought we were using low level attacks right now?" Sailor Fire demanded of her sparring partner. When Sailors Ice and Storm heard her comment they stopped to check on her.

"We are, but on occasion the Moon Children decide to amp up our attacks against each other to keep us on our toes," the Crescent Moon Knight told them.

"Let's get back to practicing," the New Moon Knight said and moved off to wait for Sailor Storm. He was frustrated with Sailor Crystal making him take on the person he loved during his last life time. While he currently held no feelings for her because of the person she had become in this life, he still didn't wish to harm her. Also, it was hard for him to fight against her knowing she didn't remember any of their past. He also knew Sailor Crystal had picked these partners on purpose.

_"Should we help out Pluto or Uranus"? _Sailor Moon thought to her brother and sister.

_"I don't want to do that to them until Uranus has a handle on her attacks_," Sailor Crystal responded.

_"Yeah it looks like she's having a hard time to keep the energy low enough not to harm Pluto as it is," _the Moon Knight chuckled.

"Alright, let's change this up and do some multiple-on-one," the Lunar Knight stopped the sparring. They explained to the four newbies how they would randomly start attacking each other so everyone needed to be aware of their surroundings.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" Sailor Fire demanded after they had been doing group attacks for about 15 minutes. "Is she still flaking out on training?" When she had stopped the training session she stopped paying attention to everyone and wasn't ready for the attack that knocked her off her feet.

"Where'd that come from?" Sailor Storm demanded while Sailor Ice checked on Sailor Fire.

"I have no idea," the Venus Knight responded. He had been told about the Moon Children's penchant for sending random attacks during training without being seen, but hadn't actually seen it firsthand. He did notice how a couple of the Knights who had been standing near Sailor Fire had shifted just before the attack hit her. It was almost like they had known it was coming and instead of preventing it just let her get hit.

"Saturn...Silence...Wall!" Sailor Saturn had seen another attack heading for them so she put up her shield.

"Everyone needs to be ready," Sailor Venus snapped. "We don't know where these attacks are originating from!" With that everyone got into battle mode and started powering up their attacks. Just as they got ready they were bombarded with energy attacks from all sides.

"Ice...Shield!" Sailor Ice put up a shield of ice to block a couple attacks right before they hit her.

"Fire!" Sailor Fire just called a pure flame and let it stream from her fingers at any attack that got near her.

"Lightening...Storm!" Sailor Storm called and bolts of lightning rained down on many of the attacks that were headed towards the group.

While the Sailor Scouts were calling out their attacks to dissipate the energy being sent to them, Prince Endymion and the Knights were all using their swords. Whenever an energy attack got near, they would slice it in two and it was disappear.

"Does anyone know who the hell is attacking us?" Sailor Storm demanded when suddenly the attacks stopped.

"What is going on?" Sailor Ice questioned. She wasn't sure if the attack was truly over or not.

"Don't lose focus," the Lunar Knight snapped. "We don't know this is over. Everyone needs to keep an eye open for the next attack."

"If it's who I think it is, then we aren't done yet," the Star Knight smirked to the four new ones. While he had just arrived in Tokyo earlier in the day, he had trained with most of these people before and knew what to expect.

"Shit! We need to combine attacks now!" Sailor Pluto said when she saw the energy attack coming for them. When everyone realized Sailor Pluto had sworn and saw the attack, they started powering up not questioning her.

"Ice...Power..."

"Fire...Power..."

"Storm...Power..."

"Venus...Power..."

"Neptune...Power..."

"Saturn...Power..."

"Pluto...Planet...Crystal...Power..."

"Uranus...Planet...Crystal...Power..."

While the girls called on their power sources, the Knights and Prince Endymion all held their swords out to channel their power.

"ATTACK!" All eight girls and seven guys called at the same time. As their power moved towards the energy that had been heading towards them, their attacks combined to form a multi colored ball of energy. When the two attacks hit each other, there was a loud explosion which sent all of them flying backwards.

"Do you think that was a bit much?" Sailor Moon asked her siblings as she moved to help her friends and protectors.

"No, they are fine," the Moon Knight responded. He was helping his twin, while his older sister went to check on Prince Endymion, Sailor Ice, Sailor Storm, and Sailor Fire.

"Where the hell were you?" Sailor Fire demanded of the three Moon children.

"We really needed your help!" Sailor Storm backed Sailor Fire up.

"If we had, had the extra help, we may have been able to find out who was attacking us," Sailor Ice spoke up from next to her comrades.

"Don't you speak to them that way," the Lunar Knight moved to stand before the three new girls. The rest of the Moon Guard followed suit.

"You have no right to speak to Sailor Moon or any of us here in that manner," Sailor Saturn had walked up next to Sailor Moon followed closely by the remaining Scouts to form a protective barrier around her.

"They mean no disrespect," Prince Endymion moved to defend his new guards. "We are just concerned with how they will fight, if they don't train with us."

"They were training with us," the Solar Knight said from his spot next to Sailor Moon.

"Be careful when you make claims against others," the Venus Knight told his former friend. He had moved to stand near the Moon Knight as one of his protectors.

"Then where were they?" Sailor Fire demanded.

"We were attacking you," Sailor Crystal smirked. While she wanted them to work together, she still didn't like how they had treated her sister, so she did take a bit of pleasure in the fact they had to fight so hard not knowing what was going on. The Star Knight was standing right next to her waiting to see how the four new comers would take this news.

"What?" All four said in unison. When they went to move towards the Moon Children all the protectors moved to block the four from the Moon Children.

"You will accept what we have told you," the Star Knight said. "This is how we train. They are the strongest fighters we have. They attack from an unknown location and at unknown times. They want to ensure we are prepared for the battle ahead so we _all _walk away afterwards."

"I expect you to be here again at 6pm tomorrow and every evening from now on," Sailor Crystal said.

"You may de-transform and leave now," the Moon Knight dismissed Prince Endymion, Sailor Ice, Sailor Fire, and Sailor Storm. "

"Who are you to dismiss me?" Prince Endymion demanded. He did not like being told what to do.

"I am Prince Tranquility of the Moon Kingdom," the Moon Knight had transformed into his Royal self in a flash. "And you are a guest in my home. Please do as you are told and leave."

"Fine," Prince Endymion turned to leave when he realized everyone was bowing before Prince Tranquility and no one had bowed to him the entire time he had been transformed. As he walked away he de-transformed with the girls following and doing the same. Once they had all left, the rest of the group de-transformed and headed back into the house. Nate had said he'd start dinner, while everyone else split up.

"Amara-papa, Michelle-mama, can Mom and I talk to you?" Holly asked her adoptive parents. When Serena heard her ask this she stopped Seth and had him come along.

"What's going on?" Seth was confused why he needed to be there.

"Just go along with what I say," Serena smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. They followed Holly, Amara, and Michelle into the living room and sat down.

"What's up?" Amara asked her adoptive daughter.

"Well," Holly took a deep breath and continued. "I was asked out by a boy I really like and want to say yes Serena said she and Seth would go as a chaperone so can I go?" The last bit was said so fast, the realized she hadn't taken a breath at all during that sentence and it took Amara and Michelle a minute to process what the younger girl had said.

"No," Amara said as soon as she realized what had been asked. She was lucky she was used to listening to Serena speak that way so she was able to understand the younger girl.

"Amara, Seth and I will be there the whole time," Serena spoke up.

"And who said you and Seth could go out?" Amara growled. Serena had forgotten no one had actually told her most protective scout of what was happening between herself and Seth.

"Uhhh..." Serena didn't know what to say so she looked to Michelle.

"Amara, they are both old enough to date," Michelle tried to sooth her girlfriend.

"I don't care how old they are!" Amara was starting to shake. "No one is worthy of either of my girls!"

"But you like Seth," Serena tried again.

"That was before he wanted to date you!"

"You know I would never hurt her," Seth decided it was time to speak up.

"You stay away from my Princess," Amara had started to advance on Seth.

"Jasmine! Andrew! Travis! Anyone!" Serena started hollering for someone to help stop Amara from doing something stupid. "Amara stop it! I will be going out with Seth and you can't stop us!" Serena was standing between Amara and Seth when the other three raced into the living room.

"What is going on?" Travis demanded.

"He wants to date Kitten," Amara explained with a deadly calm.

"If Serena wants to date him, then it is fine," Jasmine responded.

"But, what if he-" Amara started.

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence," Andrew interrupted her. "That is my cousin you are speaking of and he is more honorable than anyone else I know."

"She's your cousin too!" Amara knew she was out numbered but still felt very protective of her Princess.

"Amara, you will back off now," Jasmine used her Royal tone and Amara moved away from Seth. "Now, if he does something stupid, then you may do as you wish, but until that time, you will allow them to pursue a relationship without any interference."

"Yes, Your Highness," Amara nodded her head.

"Holly, what are you doing in here?" Travis asked. He had just noticed the girl as she was trying to hide in the shadows. After Amara's outburst about Serena and Seth, she didn't want to bring up the fact she wanted to date again.

"Uhh...nothing..." Holly stammered and turned to leave.

"You wait just a minute, young lady," Michelle stopped her.

"Yes, Michelle-mama," Holly turned but kept her face down.

"You may go out with this boy, only if Serena and Seth are there the whole time and we must meet him first," Michelle smiled to her daughter.

"But-" Amara tried to at least stop this from happening. Holly was the youngest and Amara didn't want her to get hurt.

"Don't argue with me," Michelle gave Amara a steely look. "She will be fine with Serena and Seth." After that Amara gave up and walked out muttering about what she would do to any guy who even thought about harming Serena or Holly.

"Thank you so much," Holly jumped and hugged Michelle. "I'm going to go call him!" As she ran out of the room Michelle just smiled and thought about how fast the young girl was growing up.

"I'm sorry about Amara," Michelle turned to her Princesses and Prince.

"It's fine," Jasmine smiled. "Like I told her, she can do whatever she wants to any guy who hurts the girls. I'll even help." With that last statement Jasmine turned, smiled at Seth and walked out of the room.

"Uhh...Not exactly what I expected from your sister," Seth looked at the twins. He saw Michelle chuckle as she followed Jasmine out of the room.

"Well, she is very protective of us, but is also fair," Travis said. "I have no doubt if a girl tried anything against me she would take her out just like she would a guy for Serena."

"You have nothing to worry about," Serena smiled at her boyfriend. "I'm going to go see what the plans are with Holly."

"Dude, you just had to go and date the Moon Princess, didn't you?" Andrew chuckled at his cousin. "You had to have known she was the most protected person in the galaxy, then and now."

"Well yeah, but I thought everyone liked me now," Seth was a little dazed after he realized Amara would be scrutinizing every move he made.

"Well we do," Travis smiled.

"We'll just kill you if you hurt her," Andrew replied. "You may be my cousin but so is she." He then chuckled as he took off.

_What have I gotten myself into,_ Seth thought to himself. He decided to head outside to go for a walk and get away from everyone who wanted to see him dead. He knew they were just looking out for Serena. Hell, he had threatened enough guys who had looked at her even before they got together. _I love her and will do everything to prove it. If the Earth didn't need it's Prince so bad, I'd turn Amara's attention to him._ Seth snickered at his last thought. He knew he shouldn't do that, but maybe in the next training session he could team up with Uranus and add a little oomph to the attacks.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I look forward to your feedback as always!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my story. I hope you like this chapter.

Again, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon. At this time, I am only claiming to own 2 characters (Jasmine and Taylor). Two of the characters (Travis and Seth) I have come across in multiple other stories by multiple other authors. I plan on tweaking them to fit my story, but untimely they were not my own creation.

Please read and review this chapter as I appreciate any and all feedback!

Chapter 7

Over the next week, everyone fell into a routine. Jasmine, Amara, Michelle, and Trista would handle all business related tasks while Seth, Serena, Travis, Holly, Mina, Kevin, Nate, Zach, and Jason all went to school. After the training was done on Tuesday, they had talked as a group and everyone agreed to help with the new hotel.

Mina had been thrilled to be asked to decorate all the rooms. She had been told there would be 100 rooms at this location. Most days after school before training Mina could be found working on sketches and designs for each of the rooms or getting to know Kevin better. Her memories had slowly been coming back and she was interested in getting to know the Kevin of this time.

Kevin was excited to be in charge of the general manager for the hotel. He had been working with Michelle and Taylor on finding the right person. While he did the interviews, Michelle had helped him create an ad for the position and would help with all the official paperwork once the position was filled. During his spare time he was trying to show Mina how much she meant to him during this time.

Nate had agreed without hesitation to be in charge of the kitchen as did the rest of the gang. He had also been working with Michelle on the ad phrasing and had started interviews. During their training sessions he had been paired up with Lita quite a bit. While none of the guys had de-transformed in front of the outsiders, he was still getting to know her. He realized her powers as Sailor Storm were similar to her powers as Sailor Jupiter. He felt sad that she would never be part of Serena's court again, but knew she had made her own choices. He remembered one conversation he had had with her during their sparring session. All the participants had been attempting to use their powers mentally instead of having to verbally call out their attacks. During a brief break he had brought up the questions that had been nagging him.

**Flashback**

_"Why did you do it?" the New Moon Knight asked of Sailor Storm._

_"Do what?" Sailor Storm was confused. "I haven't sent any attacks for a couple minutes."_

_"Not that," he sighed. "Why would you betray your Princess?"_

_"I didn't mean to," Sailor Storm started. She wasn't sure why she was telling him this, but knew he wasn't asking to be spiteful or mean and she needed someone to talk to. Darien was off in his own little world and didn't speak to the girls much. Raye's temper seemed to be getting worse and she was always snapping at everyone, while Amy was so quiet and introverted Lita never felt like she could talk to her. "I was so upset and worried about the other girls. For the past several months the Youma attacks had been increasing and she was always late. There were so many times I thought for sure she wouldn't make it and one of us would die."_

_"Did you let her explain about why she was late?" he couldn't stop himself from asking these questions as painful as it was for both of them._

_"No," Sailor Storm sighed. "In her civilian form, she was constantly late or falling asleep that we never considered she would act differently transformed. I never stopped to ask and now I've lost one of my best friends. She was the first person who befriended me when I moved here. I am so stupid. I know Jasmine did what she had to do. She needed to ensure Princess Serenity was protected at all times. I will do everything in my power to continue to protect her even if I am not officially part of her guard any longer."_

_"Well, we should get back to sparring before the Lunar Knight notices us," the New Moon Knight moved to start their sparring again. He didn't know quite how to react to what Sailor Storm had told him. He was seeing a side of her that reminded him of her past self. This little bit was sparking something in him. He knew a millennia ago Lita and himself were soul mates, but with all the damage that had been done, he didn't know if he could trust her in this time. While he wanted to be happy and knew he would be with her, he couldn't and wouldn't to do anything that would upset his Princess._

**End Flashback**

Even after Lita had answered his questions, Nate couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. He had decided to talk with Jasmine and Serena about it and see if there was something that could be done. Instead of seeking out their counsel immediately he waited. He didn't want to add any more stress to either of his Princesses. He knew Jasmine was using more energy than normal this week to ensure everyone was able to have access to their full powers.

Each day after school Jasmine had granted the Planetary Crystal to one of the girls. Then at 6pm Darien, Lita, Amy, and Raye would all show up to train for a couple hours. As the girls received their Planetary Crystals, they would also start throwing random attacks in the middle of practice, the same way Jasmine, Serena, and Travis would do. Taylor and Jasmine would also team up against all the other and see how well they could take some of their most powerful attacks combined. By the end of each training session everyone was worn out.

Darien, Raye, Amy, and Lita were given special communicators so if they came across a Youma attack first they could call for back up. They had also been doing some extra training on their own. While there had been some Youma attacks, it wasn't frequent. They were all skittish and on edge. Raye's temper was starting to get the better of her and she was having trouble controlling her powers. Because of this Jasmine had asked Jason to be her primary sparring partner. Since his powers also came from fire, he was able to help control her attacks if they got out of hand. Jason could remember during one of their sessions he had been trying to get her to calm down.

**Flashback**

_"While you may hate most of us here, I know you don't want to hurt your friends," the Full Moon Knight sneered. _

_"What's it to you who I hurt?" Sailor Fire spat._

_"This is my family here and I don't want them hurt," he glared at her. "If you feel like hurting your friends, do it away from here."_

_"I...would never," Sailor Fire screamed while another burst of fire flew from her hands._

_"You will if you don't learn to control your temper," the Full Moon Knight was just barely able to jump and counter her flames in time. "Do you see who is standing behind me now?"_

_"What-Sailor Ice?" Sailor Fire just stared when the Full Moon Knight moved aside. "I'm so sorry," she had rushed to her friend to apologize. She didn't realize how out of control she was getting. "Please, how can I control this?" Sailor Fire had turned and begged of the Full Moon Knight. _

_"You will need to speak with Sailor Crystal and Sailor Moon," he had moved closer to the sobbing girl. He wanted to hold her and sooth her, but knew he couldn't. She had betrayed their Princess and as much as he wanted to pick things up with her, she was not the same girl he knew before. "They will be able to help you."_

_"Why would they help me?" Sailor Fire looked defeated. Jason had never seen Raye, in either lifetime, look this depressed. It wasn't something he wanted to see. He remembered the Martian Princess as a fiery and passionate soul. Those traits are what had drawn him to her in the first place. He didn't understand what had happened to change her so drastically. He had seen her be mean and cruel, now she looked defeated. _

_"They are not cruel and want what is best for this planet," the Full Moon Knight simply said. He knew something was wrong. Something had happened to change these girls. He knew he would need to speak with Jasmine and Serena himself and find out what was going on. "Now, let's get back to training. Sailor Uranus will not like us just talking."_

**End Flashback**

After that training session, Jason had spoken with Jasmine and Serena about them helping Raye learn some control. They agreed and Jasmine had contacted Raye about setting up a time to train one-on-one. He didn't know why, but refrained from discussing his suspicions about the three girls. He chalked it up to not wanting to put too much stress on his Princesses. He knew with Serena's big heart it would only hurt her if she thought something was wrong. She may not be on good terms with her former scouts, but he knew she still cared for them. After some careful thought, he decided to speak with the other Generals first and get their take on everything.

Elsewhere, Zach was having some very similar thoughts to Nate and Jason. He had become suspicious of Amy during their training sessions. Everything about her seemed so different from during the Silver Millennium. While he knew logically, none of them would be completely the same because some of their personality comes from how they were raised and nurtured, but the extent of Amy's differences seemed wrong. He too had had a conversation with Sailor Ice during one of their training sessions and the way she spoke didn't fit with what he knew about her.

**Flashback**

_"How have you been?" the Crescent Moon Knight asked Sailor Ice. They had been given a few minutes to rest between the individual sparring and the group training. _

_"I am fine," Sailor Ice barely spoke above a whisper and didn't look at him directly._

_"You seem to be getting stronger with your attacks," he kept trying to have a conversation with her. _

_"Thank you," Sailor Ice murmured. She looked like she was trying to shrink inside herself. _

_"Ok, what is going on with you?" the Crescent Moon Knight demanded. He had had enough of this. She should be able to have a simple conversation with another person. "We are allies. You can speak to me."_

_"I-I really don't know what you want from me," Sailor Ice responded. She was still speaking softly but Amy continued on. She figured he would finally lay off if she told him what had happened. She didn't feel worthy any longer and was only fighting now because it was expected of her. She had accepted the position as a guard to Prince Endymion and had to follow through on that. "Why are you forcing this? I betrayed my Princess and now I can never perform the duties I was born to. I am now bound to the Prince of Earth and am just trying to do my best to protect him and our planet."_

_"Why did you betray her?" he probed further. He wasn't sure how this was going to end, but his curiosity was peaked. _

_"I didn't mean to," Sailor Ice practically screamed and caused the Crescent Moon Knight to jerk back a bit. _

_"How could you not mean too?" he demanded. He was impressed she had started to become forceful so he kept pressing. This was more like the Amy he remembered from the Moon Kingdom. His Mercurian Princess was fierce when it came to her Princess and friends. He remembered how she was quiet but always observing everyone, but when she spoke she did so with authority. Ever since he had met her in this time, he had never seen her act with any amount of confidence. _

_"I don't know," Sailor Ice was so frustrated. She had been thinking about this a lot lately. "All I know is I was frustrated with how things were going. The girls were getting hurt in the fights. Serena was always late to everything, battles or regular life, and sleeping so much more. I thought she didn't care about us. I kept thinking how if she truly cared she would be there when we needed her. Before this enemy started appearing, I would be slightly irritated with her habits, but I knew it was just part of who she was. I would never have dreamed of saying or thinking she was capable of abandoning us."_

_"Everyone get ready!" both Sailor Ice and the Crescent Moon Knight looked to the Moon Knight as he called everyone together to start the group training. Zach couldn't help but be grateful for the interruption. He didn't know what he would have said to Amy after her confession. He just knew he would have to speak with someone about this._

**End Flashback**

Kevin had noticed the guys had been acting strange and had tried talking to them about it. Zach and Nate had brushed him off, but Jason asked for him to call a meeting with just the four of them. He didn't go into detail, but Kevin agreed. He was hoping maybe the other two would open up as well. Since everyone had been training hard during the week, Jasmine had decided to give everyone Saturday night off. Kevin told the guys they would have their meeting Saturday while Serena and Holly were on their dates. They had all decided they wanted to meet the guy who had asked Holly out.

**Saturday Afternoon**

Holly had been excited all day about her date. After Serena had rested from Jasmine granting her full access to the power of the Silver Crystal, Holly had begged her to help find an outfit. They had also grabbed Mina and all three girls had spent a few hours picking out the perfect outfits for both girls. The one time Seth had tried to see Serena during the day Mina had barred him from the girl's hallway for the remainder of the day. To ensure he didn't try to sneak back in, Mina had enlisted Amara as a guard, which she was more than happy keeping Seth away from Serena.

Amara still had reservations about Serena and Holly dating. She had grudgingly accepted the fact, but had been watching Seth whenever he was around her Princess. She was also looking forward to meeting Holly's date tonight. She knew everyone else would be there too. She had steered clear of Holly while she was on the phone with that boy after Michelle had given her permission to go out.

**In Serena's Room**

"Oh, you look great!" Mina exclaimed. She had helped Serena pick out her outfit. Since they were going for casual, Serena had decided on a pale pink knee length skirt that flared out when she spun around and a white fitted v neck tank top. Since it was so nice out, she wouldn't need a jacket. She had also left her hair down, instead of in her usual twin bun style, with a thin braid starting at each temple then joining together at the back of her head.

"Thanks! I couldn't have done it without you," Serena smiled and gave her cousin a hug. "Oh, you look amazing, sweetheart." Serena rushed to give the younger girl a hug as well.

"Thanks, Mom," Holly smiled and hugged her back. She was wearing a black skirt that came just above her knees with a light violet off shoulder shirt. She had brushed her hair till it was gleaming and Mina had added some glitter to it. Neither girl was wearing much make-up. They each had dabbed on a bit of lip gloss and some mascara.

"Oh, he's here," Mina squealed when the girls heard the doorbell ring. "We should head on down now."

"Wow!" Amara was speechless. "You both look amazing."

"Thank you," both Serena and Holly had moved to give the older girl a hug while Mina headed downstairs.

"Here, I'll walk you girls down," Amara then escorted both of them downstairs and into the living room.

"Do you know who answered the door?" Holly asked. She had hoped it wasn't one of the guys. She was afraid the guys would scare off her date.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was Michelle or Jasmine," Amara smiled at her daughter. They continued the short walk down the stairs in silence.

"What are you all doing here?" Holly asked nervously when she walked into the living room. She wasn't expecting to see everyone. She then noticed her date sitting comfortably in one of the chairs. He didn't look fazed by all the people surrounding him. Holly remembered warning him that her parents would want to meet him, but didn't think to warn him about everyone else.

"You didn't think we'd let you go out with some guy without meeting him, did you?" Nate questioned.

"Uh—"Holly just stuttered and didn't know what to say. She had been hoping to get out pretty quick with only having to introduce him to Amara and Michelle.

"You look amazing," Seth had moved over to Serena when the girls had entered the living room. Everyone else had stood up when she walked in, as a sign of respect, and told both girls how lovely they looked.

"Well, introduce us to your friend," Jasmine prompted giving Holly an encouraging smile. She knew the young girl would want the get out of there as quickly as possible, but none of them would let her leave with her date until they had all met him.

"Everyone, this is Dan," Holly walked over to her date. He was a few inches taller than her with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a black t-shirt. Dan smiled at Holly then turned to meet everyone else. "Dan, I'd like to introduce you to my parents, Michelle and Amara," Holly had pointed to two women, one with shoulder length teal hair and one with short sandy blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you," Michelle smiled and shook his hand.

"You _will_ be respectful of my daughter at _all_ times," Amara glared while gripping Dan's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both and of course I will be respectful," Dan responded to the two. "Holly is a lovely young lady and only deserves to be treated like a princess."

"Dan, this is Trista, she's a second mother to me," Holly smiled at Trista. She knew Trista would be kind.

"Hello," Trista had moved to shake Dan's hand after Michelle and Amara walked over to stand by the door.

"Nice to meet you," Dan smiled.

"This is my Aunt Jasmine, Serena's sister and her husband, my Uncle Taylor," Holly said moving on.

"Dan, you'll take good care of my niece, won't you?" Jasmine questioned with a knowing smile.

"Yes, ma'am," Dan's smile faltered just for a moment when he shook Jasmine's hand.

"You better," Taylor was very protective of all the women in the room and it showed through his actions and words. Ever during the Silver Millennium, Taylor viewed Serena and her guard as family and he would do anything for his family.

"Of course, sir," Dan was still a little off balance after meeting those two, but was determined to make a good impression on all of Holly's family. He really liked her and wasn't about to let her family intimidate her on their first date. He also had a sense that Jasmine and Taylor were in charge, regardless of who Holly's parents were.

"This is my Uncle Travis, Serena's twin," Holly said when Travis moved up next.

"She is very precious to everyone here, do _not_ hurt her," Travis shook the younger boys hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Dan was trying not to panic, but it seemed like the more people he met, the more they didn't like him.

"This is Mina and her brother Andrew," Holly said when they walked up next.

"It's very nice to meet you," Mina shook his hand and gave him an encouraging smile. She realized everyone else was trying to make the poor boy nervous. "I hope you have a great time tonight."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well," Dan felt a bit calmer after meeting Mina. He did notice how much she looked like Serena and thought for sure they could almost be twins.

"Where are you taking her tonight?" Andrew questioned.

"I thought we'd get a bite to eat then go see a movie," Dan responded. He was very grateful Andrew wasn't glaring at him.

"These four are Kevin, Nate, Zach, and Jason," Holly pointed to each of the four men as the came and stood before Dan and herself.

"Keep your hands to yourself during the movie," Kevin's face was blank as he spoke but there was a dangerous undercurrent there.

"Of course," Dan wasn't quite sure how to respond to the implied threat.

"You realize we go to the same school as you, right?" Nate asked when he shook Dan's hand.

"Yes I do," Dan said knowing that two of the guys in front of him were seniors while the other two were sophomores. He knew they had some pull and could make life difficult for him for the next several years if they decided to.

"It's good to meet you," Zach said trying to be nice. The poor boy looked like he was about to bolt because of how everyone had been acting.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well," Dan said. He was grateful there was just one person left, then they could leave.

"Have her home early," Jason smirked while gripping Dan's hand.

"Of course, we won't be out late," Dan smiled. He was getting ready to move when two more people approached them.

"This is my mom, Serena, and her boyfriend, Seth," Holly motioned to the two while smiling at Dan. "Remember I said they would be joining us."

"Hi-" Seth started to say while shaking Dan's hand but was cut off by Serena.

"Seth, don't you start as well," Serena gave him a look then turned back to Dan. "Since everyone here has sufficiently scared you out of your mind, I say it's time to go. I must apologize for everyone here. They can be a bit overprotective of us girls. You should have seen how they reacted when Seth and I announced we were dating, and they've known Seth for many years."

"It's good to know how much everyone cares about each other here," Dan smiled back at Serena. She had such an open and caring personality that it was hard not to smile back at her. He was also grateful she stepped up to get things moving along. He had forgotten Holly had said Serena and Seth would be joining them, but was glad to find he had a couple people on his side. While the introductions had only taken about twenty minutes, it felt like he had been there for a couple hours.

"Be home early," Jason reiterated to all four of the teens who were getting ready to walk out the door.

"I'll be home when I like," Serena decided enough was enough out of them. "I'm grateful for your concern, but Holly and I are big girls and are more than capable of taking care of ourselves. Besides, Seth will be with us." With that Serena walked out the door with Holly and Dan following behind. Seth looked at Jason apologetically and followed them out.

The four quickly decided to all ride in Seth's car and to eat at a local Mexican restaurant. While they were there, everyone noticed how Dan seemed to visibly relax away from the probing eyes and questions of the family.

**Back at the house**

"He seems very nice," Mina said after the four had left.

"Yeah, sure," Amara grunted.

"Amara, please be nice," Michelle laid her hand on her girlfriends arm. "We should go and take care of some business, if you need us we'll be in our office." Michelle then led Amara out of the room.

"I need to check the time gate," Trista said right before transforming. "I'll be back later this evening."

"Do not check in on them," Jasmine warned the time guardian. "They will be fine and if there's any trouble, they know to call us. The girls deserve a little bit of privacy on their date."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Sailor Pluto bowed her head and teleported away. She knew she was being given a royal command.

"I should head to the Arcade," Andrew got up to leave. "I'm sure my sister wouldn't appreciate me leaving her on her own on a Saturday night."

"I think I'll join you, Andy," Travis said and followed him out.

"We'll see you later," Taylor responded to Andrew and Travis when he walked out.

"Kevin, would you like to hang out?" Mina questioned. She really was starting to enjoy her time with Kevin. She was hoping he would ask her out soon.

"I'm sorry, Mina, I'm not able to right now," Kevin was startled that she had actually asked to spend time with him. So far, he had been instigating each time they had been together. "I have a meeting with Zach, Nate, and Jason right now, but I could come find you when we're done."

"That sounds great," Mina tried to sound cheerful, but was still a bit sad that he wasn't able to be with her then. "I'm going to head to my study room and work on some homework and the designs for the hotel rooms." She took off before anyone could say anything else to her. She didn't want Kevin to realize how much she liked him yet and how hurt she was thinking he would rather spend time with the guys than her.

"Is there something going on I need to know about?" Jasmine questioned the four men. She hadn't seen them meet as the Moon Guard since they had been granted their powers. She knew the Moon Guard would meet periodically to discuss any threats on her family back during the Silver Millennium, but in this time, she wanted to make sure she was kept in the loop about everything.

"Oh, no, Your Highness," Kevin responded since he was the leader. What he didn't know was what the other three men wanted to discuss would be needing her attention sooner rather than later.

"Alright," Jasmine smiled. "If you need me, Taylor and I will be in my study working on some stuff for the new hotel." Jasmine and Taylor then headed out.

"Why don't we go talk in my study," Kevin suggested to the three others. When no one objected they headed to the other room. None of them said much of anything while walking there and Kevin still had no idea what was going on. "Alright, why did you call the meeting Jason?"

"Well, I was speaking to Raye during one of our training sessions and something seemed wrong with her," Jason started.

"Well, they girls are different in this time. They did betray Serena," Kevin said.

"That's not what I mean," Jason continued. "She's been having a problem controlling her temper to the point the fire is streaming out of her hands and she is not able to stop it. Jasmine has been having me spar with her and stay near during training because I am able to take her fire in. The really weird thing is she went from being a complete bitch to crying during the training this week. She actually looked defeated when she realized how out of control her powers were."

"You know, Lita was acting very strange as well," Nate had decided to speak up. "She was very depressed about losing her powers and not being able to protect Serena. She told me about how she plans on doing whatever is necessary to protect Serena even if she's not a part of her guard. From what she was saying, she had some idea that Serena didn't care about them and she feared for her own safety during the battles because Serena was showing up so late."

"I too spoke with Amy about the girls betraying Serena this week," Zach said when Nate had finished his story. "Amy told me her thoughts about how Serena was acting escalated after the new enemy started appearing. She actually thought Serena was giving up on her and the other girls. The other thing I've noticed about Amy is how quiet she is during this time."

"Well she was quiet back then as well," Kevin piped up.

"Yes, but during the Silver Millennium when she spoke she did so with authority and would hold a conversation with others," Zach explained what he meant. "Now, she won't look at anyone and when she speaks you can barely hear her. Towards the end of our conversation, she finally looked at me and started speaking like she had a right to be heard."

"Are you saying Jasmine may have acted too quickly when she stripped their powers?" Kevin was trying to process what the three others had said.

"I think those girls were tampered with and something is really wrong," Nate said. "I know Jasmine said they couldn't gain their powers back, but maybe if they didn't betray Serena willingly they can."

"It's a long shot," Zach said.

"Jasmine said once the powers are stripped they are gone," Kevin reminded them.

"Yeah, but she can grant powers as well," Jason spoke up. "She gave us our powers. Do you think she just didn't want to tell anyone because the girls couldn't receive their powers back if they have been corrupted by evil?"

"That is possible," Kevin hesitated. "There are many things Jasmine won't tell us unless we really need to know. I think we should go speak with her and Taylor."

**Restaurant**

"You know, I've lived here my whole life and don't recall seeing you much," Dan commented to Seth, after the group had placed their orders.

"No, I just moved here last week," he responded. "I was taken in by Serena's sister when my parents were killed in an accident."

"What about you, Holly? How long have you known everyone?" Dan was interested in the eclectic group of people who he had been introduced to.

"Well, Michelle-mama and Amara-papa adopted me when I was a baby and they lived with Trista-mama so they've all raised me," Holly was grinning as she remembered growing up with the three women. "A couple years ago, they brought me to Japan to meet Mom and Mina. They had known Mom's family when she was younger and wanted to move back to this area, but then Aunt Jasmine needed some help with her business so we moved again. Finally, we all decided to move here and be closer to Mom."

"I'm very glad you guys are here too!" Serena smiled at the younger girl.

"So why do you call Serena Mom? Isn't she just a couple years older than us?"

"Yeah she is," Holly confirmed. "I call her Mom because when I was here the first time we became really close and she would help care for me when Michelle-mama, Amara-papa, and Trista-mama had to work." Holly was trying to be as truthful as possible without letting on about whom they were really. The reason why Serena helped raise Holly a couple years ago was because she had used her ultimate power and had to be reborn. Granted she had grown quickly, until she was back on track, but during that time, she was with Serena a lot.

"What about you?" Seth tried to get off track of the girls personal history. "Tell us about your family."

"Well, I'm an only child and my parents work out of town a lot," Dan calmly responded. He didn't want to go too deep as it hurt when his parents left. They gave him all the money he could need, but it would have been nice to spend time with them. Before he could elaborate further, their food arrived. They sat in silence while they ate.

**Jasmine's Study**

"So I think I've got most of the initial meetings out of the way for the new hotel," Jasmine said to Taylor. They had been working on stuff for the Hotel chain they owned. "How are the other hotels doing?"

"Things are great with all of them," Taylor responded while flipping through some reports. "None of the General Managers have voiced any concerns in their weekly reports. I have to say, I'm looking forward to when Kevin can help go through all this."

"I'm sure you are," Jasmine smiled at her husband and walked over to him. "When Serena is older, I think I'll have her take over some of my responsibilities as well. It'll give us some more free time."

"Free time? What is that?" Taylor laughed and pulled his wife onto his lap giving her a quick kiss. While it started slow and lazy, the kiss quickly became deeper and more passionate. After a few moments, they broke apart for air and Jasmine laid her head on his shoulder and just snuggled her husband for a few minutes. They had been married for a few years, but they still felt like they were in their honeymoon stage. They sat there like that for a few minutes until they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jasmine called out after moving off Taylor's lap and returning to her desk.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but may we speak with you?" Kevin asked after walking in. The other three Generals had followed him in and they stood at attention. Seeing their posture, Jasmine and Taylor suspected this had something to do with scout business.

"Of course you may," Jasmine smiled at the four men. "Let's move to the sitting area so we are more comfortable. I have a feeling this isn't going to be an easy conversation." The study Jasmine and Taylor shared was one of the biggest in the house and doubled as one of the libraries. There were book shelves lining the right side wall while the left side had book shelves as well, it also had a fireplace in the center. Jasmine and Taylor had put a couch, love seat, and 2 straight back chairs for people to use. The back wall had two French doors leading out to one of the many gardens. Their desks were close to the French doors, so when people walked in they had ample room to move about. This was the room where most of the strategic planning was done for any type of business so the space wasn't cluttered.

"Your Highnesses," Jason started. "I requested a meeting with my fellow Generals regarding Raye's recent behavior." He looked at them to see their reaction, if any, when he mentioned Raye's name.

"Is there more than what we discussed about controlling her temper," Jasmine asked. She didn't appear confused or annoyed by the topic.

"Yes, Your Highness," Jason said.

"Ok, you four need to stop calling me 'Your Highness'," Jasmine interrupted. "We are sitting in my study. We can drop the formalities at this time."

"As you wish," all four men responded simultaneously.

"Please continue," Taylor said to Jason. Jason then went on to tell them about his conversation with Raye during the training session. After he finished Nate picked up and related his conversation with Lita. Lastly, Zach told them about his conversation with Amy.

"We think something may have tainted them and that's why they betrayed Serena," Zach said in conclusion.

"And what do you think, Kevin?" Jasmine asked of the silent man.

"It's hard for me to say as Mina renewed her oath and I haven't noticed many changes in her," Kevin started. "But from what the guys have said, I would believe something happened to Serena's inner court before we arrived."

"You are right," Taylor said.

"Part of the reason we came is because I knew they were being tainted," Jasmine said.

"Why didn't you heal them then instead of stripping their powers?" Jason demanded jumping up. He couldn't help but want to be with his soul mate and he was angry because they could have prevented all this.

"Sit down," Jasmine directed and waited until he complied to continue. "I had to strip their powers because they refused to acknowledge Serena as their princess. I came as soon as I realized something was wrong. I thought we had gotten here in time for them to renew their oath. That would have purified their souls and chased the evil away. Since only Mina was able to see around the evil, I had to take the powers of the others. I could not allow them to have access to planetary powers. That would have destroyed this planet."

"But Amy seems so remorseful and heartbroken," Zach said. "Could they get their powers back if they are no longer controlled by the evil?"

"Honestly, I can't say if they are able to get their powers back," Jasmine answered. "In this time, they were given powers because Beryl had broken the seal our mother put on her dimension. Typically, planetary powers are only granted after a rigorous trial. It is possible for them to complete this trial and receive the blessing of their planet. At this point, I would only be allowed to grant them their planetary crystal if they complete the trial as set forth by their ancestors. If they pass that trial, then it is up to my sister if she wishes them to be part of her court or if we find someone else."

"I know for a fact Lita would do anything to prove how sorry she is for hurting Serena," Nate said after digesting what Jasmine told them.

"Raye would as well," Jason agreed with Nate.

"Amy is so torn up about this, I know she would as well," Zach said.

"I will think on this and determine if this is something we can set up," Jasmine was careful how she worded her response. She didn't want to get their hopes up. "I need you to keep all this information to yourselves at this time. If this is something we can do, I will discuss it with Serena and Travis as they will have to help with the trial and the girls themselves."

"We will not say anything," all four men swore.

"Thank you for your time," Kevin said on behalf of all of them as they rose to leave but refrained from bowing as was requested of him. It was hard for him to be informal to Jasmine and Taylor. They were his Princess and Prince even if they were currently in their second life. He had all his memories from the Silver Millennium and his personality hadn't changed so much from each time. He felt they deserved the utmost respect. It was a conundrum for him, since to respect them he had to do as they asked and treat them more informally.

**Restaurant**

"Would you care for any desert?" the waitress asked. She had been trying to subtlety flirt with either of the guys at the table all evening. Serena recognized her as a girl in the grade ahead of her.

"I'm full," Serena said and glanced at Holly.

"I couldn't eat another bite," Holly agreed. She had also noticed how their waitress was trying to get the guys attention and how oblivious the guys were.

"We have chocolate pie or ice cream," the waitress continued as if she hadn't heard the girls.

"Just the check please," Seth responded to the waitress.

"Would you like to go to a movie now or we could take a walk through the park," Dan suggested.

"Let's skip the movie," Holly said. "A walk sounds great. Is that ok with you two?"

"Of course," Serena smiled. "I love the park and it's so peaceful getting to walk in the moonlight." Holly and Serena excused themselves to use the restroom while the guys paid the bill. They said they'd meet them outside.

"Ok," Seth smiled and gave Serena a peck on the cheek. After the waitress brought the change back, the guys got up to head outside and didn't pay any attention to the waitress who was still trying very hard to gain their attention.

"You know, you guys seem really nice," the waitress was trying again while the guys waited for Serena and Holly by the door.

"Thanks," Seth said. He was trying to be polite.

"A friend of mine and I are going out after we get off work tonight," the waitress wasn't really taking a hint as the guys barely responded to any of her comments.

"Excuse me!" Serena said while walking up to the three. "That is my boyfriend you are failing to flirt with."

"Failing to flirt with?" the waitress sneered. "He was just about to agree to go out with me tonight."

"No I wasn't," Seth looked panicked. He didn't want Serena to think he'd cheat on her. He couldn't stand the thought she would break up with him. He had moved towards her as she was walking up. He really didn't want to be near the waitress.

"And so was his friend," the waitress continued talking.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Dan couldn't believe the waitress was trying to drag him into this.

"I highly doubt my date would want to go out with a skank like you," Holly said. "I think it's time we go."

"You're right," Serena agreed and she and Holly walked out the door. The guys were so desperate to get away from the psycho waitress that they practically ran out the door behind the girls.

**At the house**

"Come in," Mina called out. She had been sitting in her study working on designs for the hotel rooms. She had been upset when Kevin had said he didn't want to spend time with her earlier. She knew it was last minute and shouldn't blame him for having plans, but it was the first time she was seeking time with him.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"What-," Mina looked up startled. She wasn't expecting him to show up. "Uh, no, just lost in thought. I'm glad you stopped by. Please, sit down." Mina smiled.

"So, what are you working on?" the man did as he was directed and took a seat next to Mina on the couch. While she had a desk in the corner, Mina preferred to sit on the couch in front of her fireplace. When she was working on her designs or schoolwork, she used a lap top desk. Her study was set up vastly different from any of the others. This room, like her bedroom, reflected her personality. While she did have some bookshelves, they didn't cover as much wall space. The wall on the right held book cases in the middle of the wall. On either side of the book cases, she had shelves with a variety of knick-knacks from her life at the Venusian castle. The back wall was the same as every other study. It was a wall of windows, with two French doors, leading directly to her private garden. The left wall had the fire place directly across from the book shelves on the right wall. She had also put up a variety of pictures of her family and friends along that wall. When she had moved in, she had the walls painted in a golden orange hue and the symbol of her planet could be found throughout the room. She had the planet Venus painted on her ceiling.

"Sketches for the hotel. Would you like to see them?" Mina questioned.

"Sure," he smiled grateful she was letting him in. "How many have you completed so far?"

"Oh, about 30," Mina said while handing him a couple she had just been working on. "So how did the meeting go with the other guys?"

"Everything went fine," Kevin said. "Jason had wanted to talk as we haven't had a chance to talk just the four of us in a while." He knew he wasn't allowed to discuss with anyone about what the other guys had told him. Jasmine didn't want anything get out yet and he knew if he said something to Mina she would tell Serena and then shit could hit the fan. "Wow, these look amazing!" Kevin decided to change the subject.

"Thanks!" Mina was thrilled someone liked her designs. She hadn't had a chance to show Jasmine or anyone else yet and was worried Jasmine would regret asking her to do this.

"Jasmine is going to love these ideas," Kevin had looked at a few more of her sketches. "Not to mention how thrilled Trista is going to be. She'll be able to use all this for one of the best marketing campaigns she's every pulled together. Have you showed her any of these?"

"No, I haven't showed anyone yet," Mina was positively glowing after the praise she had received. "I wanted to get enough of them done so they would be able to see a variety. I didn't want only a few and then find out they didn't like them."

"Ah, I understand, but you don't need to worry," Kevin reassured her.

"Thank you!" Mina sighed. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Anything," Kevin responded quickly. He couldn't believe his luck. She was being very open with him _and_ she was asking for his help. Maybe if things went well, she would agree to go on a date with him next weekend.

"I have a major test Wednesday in Math and was hoping you could help me study," Mina didn't look at him while asking the question. She really needed the help in Math and was afraid he would reject her.

"Sure," Kevin responded very quickly. When Mina looked up she could she him grinning. _I haven't seen him smile like that since the Silver Millennium_, Mina thought. _Even then it was only ever in private._

"Oh, thank you so much," Mina launched herself at him and gave him a hug. "If I don't pass this test, I'll fail for sure!"

"Well, we don't want you failing, so why don't we study for a bit now, then we can study tomorrow after training and Monday and Tuesday right after school," Kevin suggested.

"Sure, let me put this stuff away and I'll grab my books," Mina jumped off the couch to store her designs so none were damaged and grabbed her textbook.

**Park**

Since the two couples had decided to take a walk through the park, they had split up a little. Both Serena and Holly wanted to give each other time with their date, but stay within eye sight of each other. Serena's reasoning of course was they had just met Dan. Holly's reasoning was because she didn't want to leave her Princess unprotected even if she was on a date.

"It's such a beautiful night," Serena sighed looking up at the moon. She and Seth had walked over to the pond and were sitting on the end of the dock.

"The night may be nice, but you are what makes it beautiful," Seth grinned.

"That was corny, you know," Serena playfully swatted his arm, then leaned against him.

"Yeah, but it's true," Seth kissed her forehead, while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This has been such a wonderful evening," Serena said. "Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you, my love," Seth turned to give her a kiss.

"So, have you been having a good time?" Dan asked. He and Holly were walking by the trees.

"Yes," Holly answered simply with a smile. "I think being outside tonight is more enjoyable than sitting in a stuffy movie theater."

"I think you are right," Dan chuckled. "So, would you like to go out again sometime?"

"Sure," Holly stopped walking. "You do know we'll probably have to have Serena and Seth join us again. It's just my parents and family are a bit overprotective."

"That's fine," Dan was just so happy she said yes, he would have agreed to anything. "Besides, Serena and Seth are both really nice."

"Yeah, Mom is wonderful," Holly sighed remembering how much Serena has been there for her. "She is always there when I need someone to talk to or just be with. I'm just glad she finally found someone who cares about her."

"Well, not that I want to cut this short, but I should probably get you home so your family doesn't hunt me down," Dan laughed.

"Yeah," Holly reluctantly agreed. "Let's go get Serena and Seth."

"Hey guys," Dan said getting Serena and Seth's attention. It only took a second to get over to them. "We were just talking about getting ready to head home."

"Yeah, we should get the girls home before Amara has a fit," Seth agreed with a nervous chuckle. He was still scared of that woman and what she could do.

"I can handle Amara," Serena told both boys. "It's such a nice night, I really don't want to rush home."

"Yeah, but what will I do when you're not around?" Seth teased his girlfriend.

"Fine," Serena grudgingly agreed.

"Leaving so soon?" a deep voice asked.

"Who's there?" Dan demanded. The two couples were looking around and couldn't see anyone.

"I just need a bit of your energy," the creepy voice said again.

"Watch out!" Seth hollered while pulling Serena out of the way of an energy ball.

_"Help! We are being attacked at the park," _Serena sent a telepathic call to her family and protectors. She knew they would arrive soon. "Holly!" Serena screamed when she saw an attack heading towards her youngest protector. Just as she was about to transform, she saw a sword slice the attack and save Holly.

"What just happened?" Holly looked at Dan. He had suddenly transformed into a knight with her symbol on his armor and sword.

"I am the Saturn Knight," he answered. "I have sworn to protect Prince Tranquility and the Moon family from all evil."

"Oh," Serena and Seth looked at each other. "Well hopefully he'll still want to help once he realizes who everyone else is." Serena commented to Seth. "We should transform before the attacks start again. The others should be here soon."

"Thank you," Holly murmured to the Saturn Knight. After Dan had transformed she had some flashes of the Silver Millennium. She remembered a young boy being around the Saturn Palace. He was the son of one of the noble families. Then another memory showed when he was about thirteen years old. Both Holly and this boy were saying good bye to their parents and getting ready to travel to the Moon. Holly had been chosen to help guard the youngest Princess, while the boy had been chosen to guard the Moon Prince. One memory showed Holly and this boy meeting in the gardens on Saturn. They had just asked permission to marry and her parents had said yes. The last flash she had was of him running to try and protect her during the last battle.

"Holly, transform now," Sailor Moon commanded bringing the young girl out of her memories.

"Right," Holly responded and a second later Sailor Saturn stood in her place. "Saturn...Silence...Wall" Sailor Saturn called out preventing another attack from getting near Sailor Moon and the Solar Knight.

"Uranus...World...Shaking" the four turned to look at the voice coming from behind them. Sailor Uranus had prevented the next attack. She was standing with everyone from the house. Since the call was sent out telepathically, Sailor Moon had chosen not to call Darien, Lita, Amy, and Raye. They would do so if the attack got out of hand.

"Show yourself," Sailor Crystal called out. She was pissed and all they were able to do at the moment was block the attacks. After a few minutes of everyone blocking the attacks, she called out "Crystal...Power...Reveal!" This caused a bright light to cover everything in the park. Everything good the light touched was unaffected, but the Youma started to screech. The light hurt it, but didn't destroy it. Once everyone knew where it was, they all sent a combined attack and it was destroyed, returning all the stolen energy.

"Who are you?" Sailor Uranus demanded of the Knight standing next to Sailor Saturn.

"I am the Saturn Knight, Protector of Prince Tranquility," he stood his ground. When he announced this, the Moon Knight transformed into Prince Tranquility. Sailor Crystal and Sailor Moon followed suit. They knew the Saturn Knight would have to make a choice. Serena could only hope it was one that wouldn't hurt her protector. Jasmine was preparing for the worst by transforming, but hoping for the best. When everyone saw they were transformed, they kneeled before the Moon Royalty to show their loyalty and respect.

"Please rise," Princess Jasmine commanded.

"It is good to see you again," Prince Tranquility told his protector and friend.

"It is good to see you as well, Your Highness," the Saturn Knight made the formal response.

"Please tell me you're staying," Princess Serena said while giving him a big hug. She had a special relationship with all the Knights who made up her brother's guard. They had all looked upon her as a little sister and she felt as if she always had a big brother even when her twin couldn't be right beside her.

"Why wouldn't I?" the Saturn Knight returned her hug and kept an arm around her when he pulled back. The Solar Knight and Sailor Uranus didn't like the way he kept his arm around her, but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"You have a choice to make," Princess Jasmine said moving right onto the business. She wanted to get this over with and could only hope for the best outcome. "Since you have been reborn, you are able to freely choose if you wish to protect Prince Tranquility or not. If you choose to do so, you will have the same duties as before and would need to re-swear your vow. If you choose not to, you will be stripped of all guardian powers. Be warned, once you make your choice it will be final for all eternity, regardless of how many lives you may live."

"I swear to protect Prince Tranquility from all dangers, for all time" the Saturn Knight stated without hesitation. He then moved and kneeled before his Prince. When Princess Jasmine had given him his choice he knew he would continue to service as a guard for his Prince and the rest of the Moon Children. All three of them were fair and kind. He also knew this is what Princess Serena had been referring to. He remembered how sweet she was during the Silver Millennium. Even though she was a Princess, she never acted like she was better than anyone else. She made a point to become friends with all of the people in her Kingdom. After meeting her for the first time, Dan had realized he would do anything to protect this sweet girl but his feelings were only those of a big brother.

"Thank you, my friend," Prince Tranquility shook the Saturn Knights hand.

"Did you doubt me?" the Saturn Knight turned toward Princess Serenity with a grin.

"Of course not!" the young princess protested. "I just knew that this time you had a choice and who would blame you for wanting a normal life."

"I would give up everything to protect my family," the Saturn Knight gave the young girl another hug. He wanted to reassure her that she didn't have to worry about losing his friendship, especially since _he_ just found it again.

"I think we should de-transform and head home," Princess Jasmine interrupted. "I want everyone to teleport back to the house and we'll wait for Serena, Seth, Holly, and Dan to get back after their dates are over."

"We'll be back shortly, Auntie," Holly said. Everyone had de-transformed when Jasmine instructed them too.

"Good, we'll be up waiting," Amara glared at Dan. First, he took her daughter on a date, and now he was hugging her Princess, which would break her daughter's heart. She was ready to pound him.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't take Dan home with us," Serena giggled. "Now that he's back, I don't want Amara killing him yet."

"I don't think we have to worry about her," Holly smiled. Holly wasn't worried about how close Dan and Serena were. She remembered back on the Moon how all of Travis's guard would look after Serena and the girls. She also knew how much Dan cared for herself and that he only ever looked at Serena as a sister. "Your brother will ensure his protectors aren't killed by yours…I hope."

"Let's get going," Seth commented. He was trying really hard not to punch Dan. Dan still hadn't let go of his girlfriend and Holly didn't seem to care. "We have training tomorrow, so we need to get home and rest."

"Alright," Serena sighed. She realized her boyfriend was upset about something, but didn't think it had anything to do with Dan. She knew Holly was ok with everything. She remembered many times hanging out with Holly and Dan during the Silver Millennium. What she failed to remember is most of those times were after the announcement of her betrothal to the Earth Prince was made. Solaris stopped coming to the Moon after he was told he couldn't be with her, so he never did realize how close she became to her twin's protectors. She relied on them to keep her separated from Endymion when he would visit. She refused to spend any time with him unless absolutely necessary.

The group of four started walking back to Seth's car in silence. Dan was holding Holly's hand but kept his arm around Serena's waist. Seth stalked ahead of the group muttering to himself. The car ride was equally silent. Again, Dan and Holly sat in the back seat, this time cuddling more so than at the beginning of the date. Serena sat in the passenger seat quietly. She was trying to figure out what was wrong with Seth as he glared at the road.

"Do you think you'll move in with us?" Serena asked breaking the silence. Her nerves were stating to become frayed sitting in the quiet car. She did notice how Seth jerked just a bit when she started speaking.

"I don't know," Dan responded. "I might. My parents are always working so I don't get to see them much."

"You know, Andy moved in with us a few days ago," Holly smiled. She was hoping her boyfriend would move in. That way they would get to spend more time together.

"We're here," Seth couldn't contain the anger from leaking out, then he threw his door open and practically ran into the house. He couldn't understand why his girlfriend would want another guy to move in.

"I better go after him," Serena murmured and took off running after her love.

"I wonder why he's so upset?" Dan commented as he and Holly were walking up to the house.

"Well, he probably didn't like how much affection you and Serena were showing each other," Holly just shook her head. "He really needs to remember she loves him and has only ever loved him."

"He's jealous?" Dan asked. "Serena's like a sister to me!" He couldn't understand why Seth was jealous. He could tell earlier in the date how much Serena loved Seth. The two had stopped outside the door to finish their conversation. Holly didn't want Amara to find out what Seth was thinking because then she would try to kill Dan for sure.

"What is going on out here?" the person Holly was hoping to avoid threw open the front door.

"We were just talking, Amara-papa," Holly gave the older woman a hug to prevent any physical violence. "Everyone, we're home!" she called out hoping someone would come help keep the peace.

"Did you have a good time," Michelle asked walking towards the door. She had heard the panic in Holly's voice and decided to help her daughter.

"It was wonderful," Holly grinned. "Well, except for the Youma." Everyone, except Amara gave a chuckle at that comment.

"You stay away from my girls," Amara said to Dan. She didn't care that Holly had fun. She didn't care about anything except how this boy was about to break her daughters heart while destroying her Princess at the same time.

"Amara!" Michelle was stunned. "What are you talking about? Holly had a great time and even Serena said Dan was a gentleman the whole time."

"When did you talk to Serena?" Amara asked.

"When she ran in here after Seth," Michelle said. "Serena looked very upset about something and Seth wasn't slowing down." She realized she was distracting Amara from one boy with another, but Holly was happy and Serena wasn't so she didn't mind too much.

"But he was hugging Serena once they found out who he was," Amara objected. "He didn't let her go and Holly was just standing there."

"Well, wouldn't you hug and hold someone you consider a sister if you hadn't seen her in over a thousand years?" Dan demanded. He couldn't believe this.

"Sister?" Amara questioned.

"Yes," Travis said coming up behind Amara. "All my guards looked after my sister as if she were their sister. I realize during that time you were protecting the solar system from outside threats, but that does not give you the right to treat _my_ sworn protectors this way."

"Yes, Your Highness," Amara bowed her head. "Why was Serena upset?" Amara turned to question Michelle. She had just remembered that particular comment.

"My sister's upset?" Travis looked confused.

"Well, I saw her run by trying to get Seth to slow down, but he wouldn't," Michelle told them. "I don't know if they got into a fight or what. Do you know anything?" Michelle directed her last question towards Holly and Dan.

"I think he's jealous and has decided to not really say anything," Holly murmured. She didn't want to upset either Amara or Travis so she was trying to down play it.

"Why the hell is everyone taking this the wrong way?" Dan demanded. "Where is the sulking Sun Prince?" He then stalked off and started hollering for Seth. He found Serena first crying. "What's wrong?"

"Seth said he didn't want to be with me anymore," Serena could hardly catch her breath. She wasn't crying her loud wailing cries, but tears of pain. She also didn't notice the others walk up behind Dan. "He then teleported out of here. I have no idea why he's doing this."

"When I find him, he will regret every being born," Amara fumed. She had warned him not to hurt her Princess. She would do anything to help ease Serena's pain.

"Who would know where he's gone?" Travis demanded. Serena knew only herself, Mina, or Andrew would be able to find him, but she didn't say anything. Mina and Andrew would hopefully not remember that connection yet and she didn't want her family charging after him. She could feel his emotional pain through their bond. She just sat there until Holly brought the rest of the girls. Once Mina saw her cousin this way, she took charge and all the girls, except Amara, took Serena too her room.

Amara, instead of going with the other girls, decided to find the guys and tell them what was going on. After Amara told them what had happened, with the help of Travis and Dan, they were all pissed and decided to wait until he returned home. They knew he would show eventually.

"I know where he's gone," a low voice got the attention of the men and Amara in the room. When they looked up the woman standing there terrified them. The Generals, Travis, Andrew, and Amara each looked wide-eyed and barely stopped themselves from taking a step backwards. They knew things were would not end well for the youngest Sun Prince if he didn't have a good reason for making Serena cry like that.

**A/N**: Sorry this one took a bit longer to get out. I hope you like it. Please review! I love hearing (reading) your thoughts and comments!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my story. I hope you like this chapter.

Again, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon. At this time, I am only claiming to own 2 characters (Jasmine and Taylor). Two of the characters (Travis and Seth) I have come across in multiple other stories by multiple other authors. I plan on tweaking them to fit my story, but untimely they were not my own creation.

Please read and review this chapter as I appreciate any and all feedback!

Chapter 8

"Where is he?" Jasmine demanded walking into the room she looked as terrifying as the other woman. "I want to know what he was thinking! That little twit! I know he loves her, but he is being an ass!"

"NO!" Serena screamed running up behind Jasmine and the woman. She had felt a familiar surge of power and knew she needed to prevent serious harm from coming to Seth. "He's hurting. I can feel his pain. He didn't mean it. He loves me. Don't hurt him!"

"Darling, you can't just let him get away with this," the woman said. Everyone else had chased Serena downstairs but froze when they saw the woman standing in the middle of the room.

"I love him!" Serena screamed. She was terrified she wouldn't be able to stop this. After she thought about it, she realized Seth would have no idea how she felt about the guys. Both their parents had wanted him to stay away once she was betrothed to Endymion. "Please don't tell them where he is. He'll come home and talk to me soon. I can feel it through our bond. He just doesn't know everything. Once we talk it'll be fine. I promise."

"Sister, we have to let Serena work out her problems with Seth on her own," another woman appeared next to the first. "Have you even greeted your son or daughter?"

"Oh, Andrew, Mina, I'm sorry," the first woman said and moved towards the stunned girl.

"Mother?" Mina questioned.

"How are you here?" Andrew had moved closer to his sister.

"I have always been watching over you and everyone, with my sister," Queen Aphrodite said while hugging her kids. Everyone else was still just waiting. It was rare for the Goddess of Love to become upset the way she was when she first appeared, but when she did it would practically take a miracle to calm her down. "I refuse to watch my niece get her heart broke."

"Auntie, I'm not going to get my heart broke," Serena walked over. "I love him and he loves me, please let it be." Everyone else just stood there. They weren't going to piss off the Goddess of Love even more. "Mom, please help me!" Serena begged of the second woman. She knew her Aunt wasn't ready to back down.

"She's right, Serena," Jasmine spoke up. "He shouldn't get away with this."

"And how would you feel if you saw Taylor hug a woman you didn't know?" Serena demanded of her sister. She knew Jasmine would be pissed to see Taylor with another, regardless of the reason, if Jasmine didn't know the woman. She couldn't believe no one would help her. She was getting frantic. She knew where Seth was and could teleport to him at any time, but was trying to give him some space.

"Serena are you ok?" Seth had teleported back when he felt her fear. He ran to her and didn't notice the two Queens standing in the middle of the room. "I'm so sorry for leaving earlier. Please forgive me."

"I'm fine and you know I will always forgive you," Serena returned his hug. "I was worried about you."

"Why about me?" Seth still wasn't paying attention to anyone else in the room. He knew he'd have to deal with Amara and the guys shortly, but wanted to check on Serena first.

"My mom and our Aunt are here," Travis walked up to the couple. As much as he wanted to punch his friend, he was glad Seth had come running back when he felt Serena's fear.

"Queen Serenity, Aunt Aphrodite," Seth bowed before both monarchs. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to know why my _nephew_ is being such an ass to my _niece_," Aphrodite glared at the Sun prince.

"I...uh..." Seth stuttered. "I got jealous," he whispered. He knew it wasn't a really good reason for running out on Serena, but he just needed a little bit of time to collect his thoughts.

"Then why did you tell her you didn't want to be with her?" Amara demanded, jumping into the conversation. She also advanced towards the young man who hadn't left Serena's side.

"I just meant I needed some time to think," Seth answered quickly. He had the urge to use Serena as a shield, knowing the Uranian Warrior wouldn't do anything to hurt her Princess, but resisted it. "I didn't intend for her to think I didn't want to be with her at all. I just needed a moment."

"It's ok," Serena squeezed his hand. "I over reacted. I should have known you wouldn't just up and leave me like that. You are a great person and I can already tell how strong our bond has become in such a short amount of time."

"You are right about our bond becoming stronger," Seth smiled. "I also need to trust you. I just had this insane thought you would leave me. It hurt to think I would lose you."

"One thing you should know though is how close I am to all of Travis's guard," Serena told Seth. "After you stopped coming to the Moon, they would help distract me and keep Endymion from getting too close." The couple had completely forgotten about all the other occupants of the room. They were so caught up in their conversation and reassuring each other of how they feel.

"Well, just don't do it again," Queen Aphrodite interrupted the couple. Even for her, the Goddess of Love, their display of love and affection was getting to be a bit much. "While I'm here, I would like to spend some time getting reacquainted with my children. Mina, Andrew, let's go find a private place to talk." With that, the three Venusian royals walked out of the room.

Mina knew Serena would be fine. She could see how happy and relieved the girl was when Seth had appeared. She had also known Serena had overreacted earlier but would never say that. Mina still felt the bond between herself and both her cousins. She had felt the heartache Seth was feeling when everything had started at the park. She knew it would take a bit of talking from both of them, but everything would work out.

Andrew, on the other hand, wasn't quite so sure about how this was going to work out. He was still pissed at his Sun cousin and would have words with him later. Andrew didn't remember the bond between them yet, so he didn't think about checking that to figure out what had really happened. He was intrigued as to why his mother was staying, since she had forgiven Seth. Hopefully, it would just be as she said, but suspected it had to do with the attacks they had been experiencing lately.

"Just because Queen Aphrodite has forgiven you, doesn't mean I will," Amara said. She was still pissed and had been waiting to take him down. "Now get away from my Princess."

"Amara, stop it," Serena interjected. "He didn't do anything wrong. He was upset, rightly so, and now we will discuss this."

"No, he hurt you," Jason decided it was time to step up. He agreed with Amara and wasn't going to let Seth get away with this. "No matter the reason, he should always give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Are you insane?" Serena cried. "Why should he automatically believe the best of me? I have my faults and if he needs some time to think he should get it."

"Time or not, he should not make you feel as if he's breaking up with you," Zach was trying to reason with Serena. He was just as pissed as the rest of them.

"Seriously?" Serena demanded. She couldn't believe how unreasonable everyone was being. "You know what? I'm done. Seth and I are going to have a talk and when we come back you will _all_ be civil and accommodating. I do not want to hear one more word about this!" Serena had reached her breaking point and was fed up with her guard. She knew they meant well, but obviously Seth hadn't done anything to truly hurt her. During her mini rant she had seen all the looks of disbelief on her friend's faces. After she had finished yelling at Amara and all four Generals, she grabbed Seth's hand and stormed past her siblings, Trista, Holly, Dan, and Michelle.

Trista, Holly, and Michelle had been wise enough to keep silent and just watch from when they walked in on the Venusian Queen. Kevin and Nate had also kept silent, but for different reasons. They knew threatening Seth in front of Serena would just cause her to get angry at them. They had decided to wait until they could get Seth alone to "talk" with him. Once Serena and Seth had left, the rest of them all went their own way. The only ones who stayed in the room were Queen Serenity, Jasmine and Travis.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked after everyone else had left.

"I came to prevent my sister from destroying my daughters love," Queen Serenity smiled softly to her eldest child.

"While that may be part of the reason, what is the true reason?" Travis questioned his mother. He knew all three of them meant everything to his mother, but stopping his Aunt would not have been hard and Serena could have done that without help from their mother.

"I'm here to make sure everything is ok with my children," Queen Serenity walked over to hug both her kids. "I know about what is coming and there is much you must do to prepare. Hopefully, you will be able to sort out Serenity's inner court before he strikes. When you are ready with the three inners, the other Monarchs will be ready to help. You also must find the remainder of Tranquility's guard. You will need all the help you can get. My only regret is never having a guard for you, Jasmine."

"Please don't worry for me mother," Jasmine returned her mother's hug. "I am more than capable of protecting myself and my sibilings. I will not let anyone harm them or this planet."

"I will ensure no harm falls to either of my sisters," Travis moved to reassure his mother. "So will my guard, even if my eldest sister has some objections." Travis said the last bit while smirking at Jasmine. He knew Jasmine felt as if she didn't need protection the same way Serena and himself did, but he knew Jasmine was just as important.

"Thank you," Queen Serenity was glad to hear how all her children were looking after each other. "Now more than ever, you will need to keep each other safe. Be assured I am always watching over you. Tell Serena I will be there when she needs me the most. I must go now. I love you, my children."

* * *

**Park**

"I'm sorry about leaving," Seth started after they had been walking around for a bit. He wanted to give Serena a chance to cool off about everything. He knew how upset she was with him for how he acted earlier, then with everyone else. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't," Serena stopped walking, but didn't look at him. "I was scared when you took off. You were so upset about Dan and I didn't know what to do. I knew you needed some time and space, but when you teleported out, you were so angry. I can't lose you. You mean everything to me. You have my heart."

"Oh, Sere," Seth didn't know what to say. He hurt her and yet she was so forgiving. "I can't promise never to be jealous again. My greatest fear is losing you, but I will promise to talk with you and not run away. I should have given you a chance to explain." Seth was baring his heart and soul to Serena. She had yet to look at him and that made him nervous. He knew she had brought him here, but he was still worried she would realize one day that he wasn't the one for her. He loved her so much and couldn't imagine a life without her, but he would do anything to make her happy, even if that meant letting her leave him.

"I have never and will never leave you willingly," Serena turned and wrapped her arms around Seth.

* * *

**Home**

"How can we keep her safe if she refuses to listen to us?" Jason had not stopped pacing in Kevin's study since they walked in. He was livid about how Seth had treated Serena and how easily she forgave him. "She is such a kind and good person and deserves someone who believes in her without a doubt."

"You know yelling at Seth in front of Serena was not the way to go about this, right?" Nate questioned his friend.

"What do you mean?" Zach spoke up. He was in agreement with Jason on how everything happened with Seth and Serena.

"He _means_ Serena will defend anyone she cares about and she cares about Seth," Kevin started. "Instead of going off about everything while Serena was standing there, we need to speak with Seth in private."

"When?" Jason demanded. "I want him to hurt as much as he hurt Serena."

"When they get back, we will find them," Nate responded. "I'll have Holly and Dan help distract Serena."

* * *

"Come in," Holly called out. She and Dan had went to her study to talk and get to know each other in this life.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but do you two have a minute?"

"Sure, Nate, what's wrong?" Holly looked confused.

"Nothing's wrong," Nate started. "I, well the guard and I, were wondering if you would help us with something."

"With what?" Dan asked. He had the feeling if they agreed to whatever Nate asked, it would come back and bite them on the ass.

"Well the guard and myself want to talk with Seth when he gets back, so I was hoping you would be able to distract Serena," Nate said.

"Is that really a good idea?" Holly questioned. She knew Serena didn't want anyone to hurt Seth just because of a simple misunderstanding. She also knew the Generals would find a way with or without her help. "Fine, we will help. When they get back, I will distract Serena. Dan will you stay with me?"

"No, I think I will go with the guys and talk with Seth," Dan responded while giving Holly a hug. Even though he knew Serena would be upset, he still wanted to give Seth a piece of his mind. He loved Serena as a sister and didn't want anyone to hurt her, intentional or not. "We should go wait in the living room."

* * *

"Amara you need to calm down," Michelle tried to get her lover to sit down. Ever since Serena had taken off with Seth, Amara had been pacing and breaking things in their study.

"She's right Amara," Trista was trying to help Michelle. "This won't help anyone. You know how Serena feels about Seth and no one will convince her otherwise. She knows what Seth is feeling through their bond. If she didn't think she could trust Seth she wouldn't have gone with him."

"But he left her earlier in tears!" Amara raged. "He doesn't deserve her! Serena deserves someone who will worship her! She is so loving and kind and generous. She only deserves the best."

"Who are we to decide what or who is best for Serena?" Holly had stormed into the study. She had heard Amara's rant as she walked by with Nate and Dan. "She is a big girl and can make those choices for herself. Look what happened when she was forced to into a relationship with Endymion!"

"All of this is happening because she was forced to be with Endymion during our last life," Trista expanded on what Holly was saying. "Had Queen Serenity not forced the Princess with Endymion, then Seth would have known how close Serena was with Travis's guard."

"This all happened because of people interfering in her life," Michelle had moved closer to Amara. "We need to apologize to Serena and support her. If she chooses to break up with Seth, then you can have your way."

"Fine, I'll back off for now," Amara reluctantly agreed. "But if he so much as does one thing to cause Serena to cry or doubt herself again, I will pound him."

"We are going to the living room to wait for them to get back if you want to join us," Nate offered. He figured Amara would want to be around when the guys 'talked' to Seth and Michelle and Trista could help Holly distract Serena.

"Yeah, we'll join you," Trista said and walked out of the study. Being the guardian of the Time Gates she knew how things needed to work out.

* * *

"Mom, we are so happy you are here, but what is going on?" Andrew asked. He knew Serena and Seth didn't really warrant an appearance from his mother, even if she is the Goddess of Love.

"To help-" Queen Aphrodite started.

"Mom, we know it really has nothing to do with Serena and Seth," Mina interrupted her mother.

"You are right," Queen Aphrodite sighed. "I came to warn you. You need to ensure all the guards for Serenity and Tranquility are found before the final battle. You can only win if everyone is fighting together."

"Well, Jasmine has already told us that," Andrew said. "Do you have any suggestions on how to locate the rest Travis's guard?"

"Or how we find three new scouts?" Mina added.

"The Knights will be appearing over the next few weeks," Queen Aphrodite stated. "You need to make sure and be nice to them all, unlike how Dan was greeted. As for Serenity's guard, you will find them in the same place as before."

"What does that mean?" Mina demanded. "Same place as before? I have no memories of anyone else being a guard for Serena. How can I find someone if I don't know where to look?"

"That is all I can say," Queen Aphrodite gave a sad smile. "I must be going now. I love you both. Tell my nieces and nephews I love them and we are all watching over you."

"We will mother," Andrew and Mina both gave their mother a hug before she left.

"We should go find everyone else," Mina sighed. "We need to tell our cousins what our mother said." Mina was frustrated with what her mother told them. She had no idea how to find the replacements for Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. If what her mother said was true, they didn't have much time. If all of Travis's guards were going to arrive over the next few weeks, then things were going to speed up quickly.

"Hey, you coming?" Andrew asked his sister when she just stood there.

"Yeah," Mina walked out of her study. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

* * *

"What is everyone doing in here?" Jasmine asked. When she walked into the living room with Travis they found everyone, Mina, Andrew, Dan, Holly, Trista, Amara, Michelle, Kevin, Nate, Zach, and Jason sitting quietly. "Why is everyone so quiet? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened," Holly answered after a few minutes. "We are just waiting for Serena and Seth to get back."

"Everyone?" Travis asked amused. "What are you planning on ambushing them or something?"

"..." no one really knew how to respond since Travis had hit the nail on the head.

"You're what?" Jasmine demanded. "No, if Serena and Seth have made up then you will leave them alone."

"But-" Amara started to argue.

"That is a royal command, Uranus," Jasmine stated. "You will all leave Seth alone, per Serena's earlier request."

"Yes Your Highness," everyone murmured and bowed their heads as a sign of respect.

"Since we are all gathered here, I have a message from my mother we need to discuss when Seth and Serena get back," Mina said changing the subject. She knew what her mother had said was supposed to help them find the remaining knights and the new inner senshi, but she really had no idea what it meant.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter has taken longer to get out. Hope you like it. Looking forward to reading your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my story. I really enjoy reading all the reviews and they give me some needed inspiration! I hope you like this chapter.

Again, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon. At this time, I am only claiming to own 2 characters (Jasmine and Taylor). Two of the characters (Travis and Seth) I have come across in multiple other stories by multiple other authors. I plan on tweaking them to fit my story, but untimely they were not my own creation.

Please read and review this chapter as I appreciate any and all feedback!

Chapter 9

It had only been a couple days since Mina and Jasmine had relayed the messages from both Monarchs to the rest of the gang and Serena's mind was reeling. To top it off, Jasmine had also told Zach, Nate, and Jason to rely the conversations they had had with Amy, Lita, and Raye during the previous training sessions. Instead, of everyone voicing their opinions right away, they decided to let the information sink in and discuss it today. All night long, Serena kept thinking about when she first met Amy, Raye and Lita. Amy was so quiet and focused on her studies. She still couldn't believe Luna had thought Amy was a Youma at her Cram School or Raye was causing the buses to disappear from the temple. Serena still had trouble believing Lita was a bully like everyone had said when she first started school with them. Ever since last night, all Serena could think about was the good times she had had with the girls. She also kept thinking back to the conversation she had with her sister after everyone else went to bed.

**Flashback**

_"When it is revealed who the scouts for Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter are, they will have to go through a trail with the Monarchs from their respective planets," Jasmine told Serena. She knew her sister was going into information overload but Serena needed to know this. _

_"What kind of trial?" Serena asked._

_"I'm not sure," Jasmine said truthfully. "All I know is all the girls and guys had to go through the trial during the Silver Millennium before they were given their powers."_

_"So where are we going to find the new scouts?" Serena asked wearily. She was mentally worn out from her day and just wanted it to end. "I know Aunt Aphrodite said we could find them in the same place as before, but what the hell does that mean?"_

_"It means what it means, literally," Jasmine smiled. "Even if the girls go through the trial, you have the final say on who you want to guard you. If you choose not to accept the person who goes through the trial, then someone else can attempt it."_

_"You mean I can have anyone I want as long as they pass the trial?" Serena's mind started whirling._

**End Flashback**

_Maybe Amy really was trying to be nice at after gym the other day, _Serena thought to herself. She hadn't been able to sleep well last night thinking about all the fun times she had had with the girls. _Maybe they'll want to be part of my guard again. Jasmine did say I can pick any person who passes the trial. I think I need to talk to each of them separately. I would be good for me to tell them about the trial._

"Hey," Serena was startled out of her thoughts when someone tapped her on the arm.

"Oh, Sorry," Serena smiled at Zach.

"What's on your mind?" Zach was looking a bit concerned about Serena. While she did have her serious moments, they were few and far between, but even then she would always be aware of her surroundings.

"Just thinking about what Jasmine and you guys said the other night," Serena sighed. "I miss the girls and if they truly want to be a part of the team again, I would love to have them back. I know if they really try they will have no problems passing the trials."

"I can't speak about Lita or Raye, but I do firmly believe Amy wants to be a part of your guard again," Zach tried to reassure Serena. "She was very remorseful during our conversation about what happened."

"I plan on talking to her today at school," Serena told Zach. "I want to be the one to tell the girls about the trial and give them the option. I also plan on doing this individually. I would like for you to be with me when I talk to Amy, please."

"Of course I'll go with you," Zach didn't hesitate in responding. "Would you like me to spread the word about you talking with the girls?"

"Yes, that would be great," Serena smiled. "Also, tell Nate and Jason I want them to be there when I talk to Lita and Raye."

"I think it's a great idea to have someone else with you," Zach approved of her plan knowing Serena would be protected if any of the girls had been lying about being remorseful. "I'll find Nate and see if he's up and ready to make breakfast."

"Thanks," Serena responded and just stayed at the kitchen table. She couldn't believe she had been up since 5am. Sitting in the kitchen, though, she couldn't help but think about Lita's cooking and how much she missed it._ I remember the time Lita let me help make a batch of chocolate chip cookies. It turned out to be a disaster._ Serena just grinned at the memory. The cookies had turned out horrible, but Lita ate a whole cookie before declaring them ruined and un-save-able.

"What are you smiling about?" Nate asked when he walked into the kitchen. He couldn't help but think how her smile was a little sad.

"Just thinking about my first and last attempt to make cookies with Lita," Serena went on to explain what happened.

"Well if Lita said they couldn't be saved, then something must have really went wrong," Nate chuckled with Serena. "Zach said you wanted to speak to each of the girls separately and wanted me to go with when you talked to Lita."

"Yes, that's true," Serena confirmed. "I think I will get a better sense from talking to each of them without the other girls around. I really want them back, but if they aren't sincere and are just trying to hurt me again, then I won't even let them go through with the trial. If I have any doubts now, then I know they will fail the trial and I don't know what the punishment for failing is and I really don't care to find out."

"I know Lita really is sorry about everything," Nate assured Serena. "I have no doubt she will be able to complete the trial if you decide to allow her to try."

"I hope you are right," Serena smiled as Nate finished up breakfast. "That smells wonderful!"

"Here you go," Nate chuckled as he set a plate in front of Serena. She could bounce from one subject to the next at the speed of light.

"Hey, is there any left for me?" Jason walked into the kitchen and gave Serena a one armed hug.

"Well, I guess I'll have to make more now that you are here," Nate teased Jason. The rest of the morning was spent getting ready for school and work amidst everyone joking and teasing each other. Since everyone was ready in plenty of time, they drove to school instead of teleporting.

**In the car (Seth, Travis, Mina, & Serena)**

"Serena, I think I should be with you when you talk to the girls," Mina said. "I know you told Zach you wanted to do this on your own, but you still need to be careful."

"Thank you for your concern, Mina," Serena squeezed her cousin's hand. "But I'll have Zach with me when I talk to Amy, Nate when I talk to Lita, and Jason when I talk to Raye. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"She's right Serena," Seth agreed with Mina. "You should have more than just one of the guys. I think they still care for the girls and I wouldn't want them to turn on you and you be left defenseless."

"Seth!" Serena couldn't believe he would even suggest such a thing. "I know they still care for the girls, but I also know they would never do anything to betray me."

"While, I don't agree with Seth's reasoning, I do agree you should have more than just one person with you," Travis spoke up.

"I am not going to change my plans," Serena stated while looking straight ahead. "I would appreciate it if you all would drop this subject." Serena then refused to discuss the matter anymore for the duration of the car ride.

**At School**

"Let's go," Serena walked up to Zach and grabbed his arm. She was still pissed about what was said on the car ride to school.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked. Kevin, Nate, Jason, and Zach had all rode in one car.

"Nothing," Serena snapped then turned and walked away.

"Ok," Jason murmured as Zach followed Serena then turned to the others who were riding with Serena. "What's up with her?"

"We kinda pissed off my sister," Travis grimaced.

"How?" Nate couldn't figure out how Serena went from super happy to royally pissed in such a short car ride.

"Well, I suggested she have more than just one person with her when she spoke to the girls," Mina started. "Then Seth and Travis both agreed with me."

"And that's all that was said?" Kevin didn't quite believe that's all it would take to set Serena off.

"Well, I actually suggested you may turn against her if the girls choose to not attempt the trial," Seth spoke up.

"What?!" Jason hollered. "How dare you even think such a thing! We would give our lives for Serena!"

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Nate picked up when Jason took a breath.

"No wonder she was pissed," Kevin muttered and turned to walk away. "Nate, Jason, we should head to class. I'm sure Serena and Zach will want to tell us how their talk with Amy went."

"Well, now we have four really pissed off people at us," Mina sighed. "Once they tell Zach about it, he'll be just as peeved. Why did you have to open your big mouth?" Mina demanded of Seth.

"I was agreeing with you!" Seth defended himself.

"Yeah, I'm heading in so I'm not late," Mina turned and left.

"Dude, you really screwed up," Travis shook his head and left Seth standing in the parking lot.

_I really did stick my foot in my mouth,_ Seth thought as he walked towards his locker. _Hopefully, Serena and the guys will forgive me. _

**School Library**

"Hey, Amy," Serena said walking up to her old friend. "Can we talk a minute?"

"Sure," Amy said with a small smile. She was nervous because this was the first time Serena had approached her since everything happened. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I found out some information about our past and how it will affect our future," Serena started after Zach and herself sat down across from Amy. "During the Silver Millennium, all of mine and my brother's guardians had to go through a trial to prove they were worthy of receiving their planetary powers. When Luna awoke us in this time, none of us had to do that because we are a reincarnation and since the Kingdoms no longer exist, it made sense to just provide the power to the last person who handled it. Since Jasmine has stripped your powers, I now have to choose someone to go through the trial and become my new guard. I was told by my mother, I would be allowed to choose anyone I want and as long as they pass the trial they will be allowed to be my guardian."

"How does this pertain to me?" Amy was confused. If Serena had to choose someone else, was she looking for help to find the replacement Mercury scout?

"Well, if you would be willing to accept, I would like for you to go through the Mercurian trial and become my guardian again," Serena gave her former friend a hopeful look.

"I would be honored," Amy readily accepted. She was so thrilled Serena was willing to give her a second chance to fulfill her duty.

"Thank you," Serena smiled and gave Amy a hug. "Zach will give you the details of where you need to be and when. There's not much we can tell you right now, but Jasmine should have more information before the trial starts. I need to head to class. I'll talk to you guys later."

"No, thank you for giving me a second chance," Amy said while hugging Serena back.

"See you later," Zach waved as Serena walked away. "Jasmine said to come to the house right after school Friday and tell your parents you are staying at a friend's house for the weekend. She wasn't sure exactly how long it would take, but didn't think it would take longer than a day or two."

"I will be there," Amy nodded to Zach as she wrote down the information.

"Also, do not mention anything to Lita, Raye, or anyone yet," Zach added. "Serena will be talking to them and giving them the same choice as you."

"Of course," Amy agreed. "Well I better get to class also."

"May I walk you to class?" Zach asked. He was hoping Amy would pass the trial and he would be able to get to know her during this life and possibly be with her again.

"That would be nice," Amy blushed as she grabbed her things.

**Lunch Time**

"Nate, we should go find Lita," Serena said when she caught up to Nate on his way to the cafeteria. "Since everything went so well with Amy this morning, I'm hoping if I talk to the other girls today as well, it will go just as good."

"Sounds good," Nate said and fell in step next to Serena. "So where do you think she is?"

"Let's try the home ec room," Serena suggested. "I haven't seen her in the cafeteria recently, so I'm sure she's avoiding our group."

"Well, if everything goes as planned, she can join our group again," Nate was staying extra positive for both himself and Serena. He knew how much Serena wanted her friends back, but he also was hoping to have a chance at courting Lita again, like he did during the Silver Millennium.

"See I was right," Serena smiled at Nate as they walked into the home ec room. "Hey Lita!"

"Hi," Lita said as she turned to see who was there. "Serena, Nate, what are you doing here?

"Well, to make a long story short, I need your help," Serena said.

"What can I do?" Lita jumped at the chance to help Serena. _Maybe this will help so we can be friends again, _Lita thought to herself.

"I have to choose who will become my guardian and will wield the power of Jupiter," Serena started. "I was told I can choose anybody I want, but they have to pass the Jovian trial like you did during the Silver Millennium."

"Would you like help in choosing a new guardian?" Lita was hurt at the thought of being replaced, but would do anything to help ensure Serena is completely protected.

"No," Serena smiled. She was happy Lita offered to choose her replacement. It showed how selfless she was. "I was hoping you would go through the trial and become Sailor Jupiter again."

"Yes!" Lita practically screamed. "I would do anything to show you how sorry I am!"

"Thank you, Lita," Serena ran and gave her friend a hug. "I'm going to head to lunch, but Nate will give you all the information you need."

"Thank you so much for giving me this chance," Lita returned Serena's hug before Serena took off for the cafeteria. "So what's the scoop?" Lita asked Nate after Serena was gone.

"Jasmine asked for you to plan to spend the weekend at our house," Nate started. "She said you need to go straight over after school on Friday."

"Is there anything I need or can do to prepare?" Lita wanted to make sure she did everything possible to pass so she could continue to protect her friend and princess.

"Not that I know of," Nate shook his head. "That's all the information Jasmine would share with us."

"Ok," Lita said. "I'll be there! Would you like to stay and have a bite to eat? I made a ton of food."

"That would be lovely," Nate smiled and sat down next to Lita.

**After school**

"Hey Jason, will you take a walk with me over to the Temple?" Serena said walking up to her group of friends.

"Sure," Jason said. "Kevin, do you want to plan to pick us up in a bit?"

"I can do that," Kevin agreed. "Do you know about when or will you just call?"

"We'll call when we are done talking to Raye," Serena said.

It only took about 10 minutes for the duo to walk to the Temple. During their walk, Serena told Jason what had happened when she talked with Amy and Lita early. Jason was thrilled to hear they were willing to attempt the trials and could only hope Raye would as well.

"Hello Grandpa, Chad," Serena called out when she and Jason got to the Temple.

"Hey!" Chad hollered from where he was sweeping.

"Hello," Grandpa nodded to Serena and Jason. He knew there was tension between his granddaughter and her friend. He also remembered another young man who had helped out at the Temple for such a short time that looked just like the guy who was currently walking with Serena.

"Is Raye here?" Serena asked when she didn't spot the priestess right away.

"I'm here," Raye said walking out of the Temple.

"May we speak to you in private for a minute?" Serena requested. Jason had decided to do as his two companions had done early and just stay quiet while Serena did all the talking.

"Yes, please follow me," Raye responded formally and led them into a room in the Temple. "What can I do for you?"

"I have been informed I need to choose a new guardian for myself from the planet Mars," Serena started. She wasn't sure the best way of going about this with Raye. She knew Raye's temper was easily ignited and Serena hoped Raye would hear her out fully before jumping to any conclusions. Serena decided to spit it all out before Raye had a chance to speak. "I was also told I could choose anybody I want and as long as they pass the Martian trials they would be allowed to become part of my court. I would like for you to go through the trail and become Sailor Mars again."

"Are you serious?" Raye demanded after letting what Serena said sink in for a minute. "You really want me to be part of your court again?"

"If you are willing to go through the trial to prove you are worthy of the Martian powers, then I would love to have you as part of my court again," Serena was earnest in her response. "I have missed spending time with my best friend and sister."

"Yes," Raye said. "I will go through the trial and prove to you how sorry I am for betraying you."

"Thank you, Raye!" Serena hugged her friend. "Jason has all the details Jasmine has given so far. I'm going to call Kevin and let him know we are ready to be picked up."

"I'll be right out," Jason said to Serena as she left.

"What information do I need to know?" Raye got right to the point. She didn't trust Jason since he was really Jedite and she could only think about when she battled him a few years ago.

"Jasmine has asked that you come to the house right after school on Friday and plan to stay the weekend," Jason smiled to Raye. He realized how short she was being with him but found it comical.

"Is there anything else?" Raye asked hoping to get him to leave as quickly as possible.

"Not at this time," Jason kept smiling. "Jasmine will have more instructions for you when you arrive."

"Thank you," Raye said. "I'll walk you out now." With that Raye walked away and left Jason to follow. When she got outside she saw Serena talking with Kevin, Travis, and Chad.

"Hey," Jason said to the four as he and Raye walked up to them. "What's going on?"

"Jason, meet Chad," Serena started while trying to hide a grin. She knew Jason had met Chad earlier and was confused why she was introducing them. "The Prince of Jupiter, also known as the Jupiter Knight."

"What?" Raye screeched. She couldn't believe Chad was from the Silver Millennium.

"Yeah, when Kevin and I walked up and Serena introduced us, he remembered being one of my guards," Travis told the confused looking Jason and Raye.

"I think Lita will be happy to hear she has a brother," Kevin said. "Why don't you join us at the house tonight, Chad? You can start training with us again and Jasmine can administer the re-swearing of the oath."

"He is not going to be swearing any oaths to anybody," Raye interrupted. She had always had a little crush on Chad and didn't want him to become embroiled in the fighting.

"Actually, I think I will join you," Chad said ignoring Raye's outburst. "I would be thrilled to renew my oath. Since I'm done with my chores here, do you mind if I catch a ride with you?"

"Not at all," Serena smiled and gave Chad a big hug. "Dan and Andrew have already awoken and will be around. We are just waiting for the rest of Travis's guard to find their way to us. I'm so happy you decided to join us. I've missed you and all the other knights so much!"

"Well, I can't speak for the rest of them, but I've missed you as well," Chad grinned at the girl he considered a sister. "Are there any boys I need to scare away?"

"Amara wouldn't mind some extra help in keeping an eye on Seth," Jason interjected as everyone climbed in the car.

When they drove off Raye was just standing there fuming that everyone had ignored her. She also couldn't believe how overly friendly Chad was being with Serena. _Why does she get all the attention? Am I not just as nice and good as her? Something has got to change! _

**At the house**

Everyone was thrilled to find out another of Travis's Knights had been found. They could only hope the other five were found soon. Serena had also called Lita and asked her to come over at 5 instead of 6. She wanted to give Lita and Chad a little bit of time to get reacquainted as brother and sister before the training started. When Lita agreed, she didn't even give Serena a chance to say why she was needed early.

"I got it," Holly hollered when she heard the doorbell. She had been working on some homework while Nate was cooking supper and Chad re-swore his oath to Travis. She knew the oath would only take a few minutes once Chad was able to say the oath, but he would be congratulated by the other the Knights of Venus and Saturn as well as the Sun and Moon royalty. If Lita had been here, she would also have been expected to be present at the oath, but since she wasn't part of the court at the moment, she wasn't allowed to be present. Everyone else was working on school work or stuff for the business that no one minded Holly answering the door. "Lita, we didn't expect you for another half hour."

"Oh, I made some cookies and headed over," Lita said. "I wanted to make sure I wasn't late."

"Come on in," Holly was pleasant. "I'll show you to the kitchen and you can leave the cookies in there for later. Nate is working on supper and everyone else is around. When Serena comes in, I'll let her know you are here."

"Oh, is she not here at the moment?" Lita was confused. She knew she was early, but still figured Serena would be around as she wasn't that early.

"She's here, but she's outside with her siblings and some of the others," Holly responded. "Nate, look who's here."

"Wha -Oh hey Lita," Nate turned around. "Would you like to help me until Serena and the others get back in?"

"Actually, I would like to go find Serena," Lita smiled. "Maybe next time?"

"Lita, you can't go out there right now," Holly spoke up. She was hoping Lita would take Nate's offer to help and avoid this particular discussion.

"Why not?" Lita was confused.

"Jasmine is performing a ceremony and only certain people are allowed to be present," Holly explained.

"Ok," Lita nodded to Holly. "If the offer still stands, I would like to help with your cooking."

"Of course it does," Nate smiled and told her what he was cooking and what he still needed to do. While the two finished dinner, they chatted about school and their lives during this lifetime. Before they knew it, dinner was ready and they could hear the others coming back inside.

"Hey, Lita!" Serena greeted her friend. "Glad you could make it!"

"Thank you for inviting me over," Lita smiled.

"Lita, you remember Chad," Serena motioned for Chad to stand by her.

"Yeah," Lita was confused since she sees Chad every time she visits Raye at the Temple.

"Well, we found out today he was one of my brother's Knights," Serena continued. "He is the Jupiter Knight and your brother."

"My brother?" Lita didn't know what to say. "You mean I actually have family?"

"Yes," Chad spoke up. "I wish I had remembered earlier. Maybe we could go outside and talk while we eat."

"Sure," Lita was still dazed finding out she had a brother. After Serena had told her who Chad really was, she started getting flashes of memories of running around the Jovian castle and having her older brother chase her, taking trips to the Moon Kingdom to visit Serena and Travis, watching Chad help interrogate Endymion the first time he visited, and seeing Chad run to help defend the Moon Kingdom during the final battle.

* * *

Over the course of the week, Lita and Chad received all their memories of each other and growing up on Jupiter. Everyone else just went to school or work and trained in the evenings. Serena and the Moon Guard did forgive Mina, Seth, and Travis for what was said in the car ride on Monday. This led to Mina and Kevin spending more quality time together. This was good for Mina as it kept her mind off her parents and how easy it was to persuade them to allow her to move in with Jasmine. Mina could still remember how her parents didn't really pay attention when she asked. Kevin helped by giving Mina's parents false memories of how Jasmine was her cousin in this time and had been around while Mina was growing up. Mina didn't even bother trying to see her parents once she was fully moved in. Kevin did help distract her on the weekends so she wouldn't be depressed thinking about her family. Most weekends, her parents weren't even in town.

Serena, on the other hand, was thrilled when her parents allowed her to move fully in. Since Serena's parents had met Jasmine and Travis when the twins were 14, it wasn't hard to convince Serena's parents to let her move in with them when they moved to Japan. It also helped that Jasmine had been providing assistance to Serena even from the states with her school work. Serena had started doing much better after Jasmine and Travis found her. She did let her parents know she wouldn't be around this weekend saying the girls were getting together at Jasmine's house. Normally on the weekends, Serena would spend some time at her parent's house so they didn't feel like they weren't apart of her life anymore.

Mina and Serena offered to let Raye, Lita, and Amy ride with them after school so they didn't have to take the bus to Jasmine's house. All three girls agreed to this plan Thursday, so they took three cars to school Friday instead of just two. They decided to divide up all three girls on the ride home. Since the three girls were still considered traitors no one wanted more than one with Serena.

"I'll ride in Seth's car with Jason and Raye," Serena told the others when they had made the plan Thursday night. "Kevin, Mina, Zach, I think Amy should ride with you, while Travis, Nate, Holly, and Dan should have Lita ride with them."

"I don't think Raye should be in the same car as you," Mina said. "She was the one behind all the problems."

"Mina's right," Holly agreed while everyone else showed their agreement.

"I know you are concerned," Serena smiled to her family. "But if I thought Raye couldn't be trusted, I wouldn't allow her to do the trial. This is how we will ride home. Don't think about changing this either."

"As you wish," Dan bowed his head towards Serena. He could hear the royal command within the words she spoke.

"Since it's late, I think we should all head to bed," Travis spoke up. He could tell how tired everyone was and he knew everyone was going to need a good night's rest before the weekend.

The next day after school, everyone rode just the way Serena had indicated the previous evening.

**House-Friday after school**

"I'm so glad everyone was able to make it," Jasmine looked at the group gathered in the living room. She knew her sister wanted her friends back, but had some reservations about the three girls. "The trial will be administered by your ancestors. One of your parents will arrive to take you to your trial. Once you have either failed or succeeded you will be returned and the decision of your ancestors will be made known. At that time, my sister, Princess Serenity, will either accept you as her guard or you will be dismissed."

"When will the trial start?" Amy spoke up asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"It starts now," a male voice said from behind her. When Amy looked around she was not in Jasmine's living room any longer. She was in a castle that looked to be made of ice.

"Where am I and who are you," Amy demanded after she turned around.

"You are home, daughter," the man said. "I am King Hermes of Mercury and your trial will take place here.

* * *

"Good Luck...my friends," Serena whispered after all three girls had been taken.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize it took so long for me to write and post. I look forward to reading your thoughts and comments.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my story. I really enjoy reading all the reviews and they give me some needed inspiration! I hope you like this chapter.

Again, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon. At this time, I am only claiming to own 2 characters (Jasmine and Taylor). Two of the characters (Travis and Seth) I have come across in multiple other stories by multiple other authors. I plan on tweaking them to fit my story, but untimely they were not my own creation.

I would also like to give a BIG Thank You to Puffgirl1952. She provided some of the ideas the trials are based on.

Please read and review this chapter as I appreciate any and all feedback!

Chapter 10

**Home**

"How long will the trials take?" Mina questioned. She had been stunned when the three girls had just disappeared without any warning.

"They will take as long as needed," Jasmine responded. "While the girls are gone, we will still have to train, patrol, and carry on with our lives."

"What if they are gone longer than the weekend?" Jason was concerned.

"We will have to do some memory alteration on Raye's Grandpa and Amy's mom," Travis spoke up. "I think we should all go train for now. The girls just left. If we have to do anything it won't be till Sunday evening."

"Let's go," Andrew stood up and motioned for everyone else to head out to the training fields. He was the leader of Travis's guards so he had decided to take charge. Mina was still upset about seeing her friends just whisked away so she wasn't making any move to tell everyone what to do.

**Jupiter**

"Where am I?" Lita asked looking around.

"You are home, sister," a female voice said from behind.

"Your trial will start here," a male voice explained.

"Athena? Dad?" Lita questioned. She was shocked to see her sister and father from the Silver Millennium. For so long during this life she had been alone.

"Yes, it really is us," Lita's father, King Zeus said while hugging his daughter. "I'm sorry your life now has been so hard."

"I know you want to talk, but the trial must start," Athena interrupted.

"I understand," Lita smiled to her sister. "What must I do? I really want to prove to Serena and everyone how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt her."

"There will be three parts to your trial," King Zeus started. "They are loyalty, strength in battle, and power control. Please go to the kitchen to begin the first part."

As Lita walked towards the kitchen, she remembered when Serenity would visit and try to help in the kitchen. The staff would always welcome her with open arms and always let her help cook something. Most of the time, it was something simple, such as pudding, so there was the smallest amount of risk that something would go wrong. Lita could remember the first time Serenity tried to make cookies with the kitchen staff at the Jovian castle. Serenity didn't know how to crack an egg so when they told her to add two eggs; she put them in whole, shell and all. The staff wasn't sure if they should correct Serenity or not, but the head chef's youngest daughter went right up to the Princess of the Moon and told her what she did wrong. Lita remembered how Serenity looked embarrassed but just thanked the little girl and asked to be shown how to crack an egg. After that incident, the Jovian staff fell in love with the kind hearted Moon Princess, but knew not to give her a complicated recipe to make. Lita was so proud of her princess that day.

**Mars**

"What is going on?" Raye demanded. "Why am I on Mars?"

"Good to see you recognize your home," Raye heard from behind her.

"Father, I could never forget Mars," Raye smiled at King Ares. "It's good to see you again as well. What can I expect of these trials?"

"Getting straight to the point, just like always," King Ares chuckled. "There are three parts to the trial. They are designed to test your loyalty, strength in battle, and power control. Please head towards the gardens to begin the first trial."

"How will I know when I have passed," Raye wanted these trials to be finished as soon as possible. While it was nice to see her father, she was worried about her grandfather back on Earth.

"You will know when you have completed them all," King Ares said. "I can't tell you any more than that. Now please head to the garden and begin."

"As you wish, Father," Raye bowed then headed towards the North side of the castle where her garden was located. It was the only garden on Mars as she was the only one to take care of the Gardens. She could remember during the Silver Millennium how Serenity loved to visit Mars and help her in the Garden.

**Mercury**

"What can I expect, Father?" Amy asked King Hermes. She was anxious to prove herself to Serena.

"The trial will consist of three phases," King Hermes explained. "The phases will test your loyalty, strength in battle, and power control."

"But I'm not strong in battle," Amy said worriedly. "What happens if I fail one part of the trial?"

"If you fail any part of the trial, you will immediately be pulled out and sent back home," King Hermes said. "You won't be given another chance to perform this trial. Just remember you passed all three phases before and there is more than one kind of strength."

"Thank you, Father, for explaining," Amy smiled and hugged her father.

"Now, please head to the library to being the first phase," King Hermes said after returning Amy's hug. "I believe in you daughter."

Amy smiled at her father then walked towards the library in the Mercurian castle. She remembered many times trying to get Serenity and the other girls to study in that library. It wasn't always easy to get Serenity to focus on her studies, but when she did Serenity was able to outshine even Amy who was known as the smartest person in the Silver Alliance. Amy was always so proud of Serenity, even when Serenity tried to get out of her studies she did it in the most creative manner possible.

Once Amy got to the library she started looking around. She wasn't sure if she was going to find someone or what to expect. After a few minutes of looking she found a group of maids talking in the corner. It looked like they had taken a break from cleaning.

"I can't believe they are allowing that stupid princess to take over next," the first maid said.

"I know, she really is lazy," the second maid said.

"Our beautiful Princess Amy would be much more suited to rule the Silver Alliance," the third maid said. "She is so much smarter than the Moon Princess. She would know what to do in times of war."

"More importantly, she would know how to prevent the war outright," the second maid agreed.

"You cannot speak of Princess Serenity in such a manner," Amy stormed up to the three maids. "She is one of the smartest people I know. She may not show her smarts in the same way as I do, but she is kind and giving. She would do anything for her friends."

"She may be nice, but she is too lazy to even try to do anything right," the first maid responded to Amy. "Didn't she almost get you killed?"

"No, she has always saved me," Amy glared at the maids.

"Well, if she is always saving you why were we told you decided not to follow her any longer?" the second maid asked.

"Yeah, we were told we were no longer part of the Silver Alliance," the third maid said.

"I..." Amy wasn't sure how to answer their questions. Everything they said was exactly what she had said to the other girls before they kicked Serena off the team. "I made a bad decision. I believed someone else over Princess Serenity. I was wrong. I am trying to make up for my mistake. Besides, even if I choose not to be part of Serenity's guard why wouldn't Mercury be part of the Silver Alliance? Someone else from Mercury would take my place."

"Nope, King Hermes decided if you didn't feel Princess Serenity was a good leader, he didn't want any part of the Silver Alliance," the first maid spoke up.

"Yeah, His Majesty, said he trusted your judgment and since you made the decision to forsake the Moon Princess, so would everyone on Mercury," the second maid continued.

"No," Amy was shaking her head. "My Father would never make such a decision. We _are_ a part of the Silver Alliance. I would _and will_ give my life for Princess Serenity. She is the person who should rule Mercury not me. I am weak. I went against my better judgment and turned against Serena. She may not have the same type of book smarts as I do, but she is smarter than I am. She has proven to me on many occasions she would always be there for me. If Mercury chooses not to be a part of the Silver Alliance, then I choose not to be the Princess of Mercury."

"What?" all three maids exclaimed.

"I have decided to give up my throne and follow Princess Serenity," Princess Amy stated. At one point during her speech she had transformed into her princess gown.

"We will follow you and whomever you choose to serve, Your Highness," all three maids bowed to Princess Amy, but when they rose back up she was gone.

**Jupiter**

Once Lita got to the Kitchen, she only saw the head chef, Mary, making something to eat. Lita decided to look around before disturbing Mary. Lita went towards the pantry to see what snacks were kept in there. She remembered many times going in there when she was hungry to sneak a treat before supper.

"Lita, you should wait, supper will be ready soon," Lita jumped as she heard Mary right behind her.

"Mary, you scared me," Lita chuckled as she turned around to give the older woman a hug.

"Sorry, are you hungry?" Mary asked leading Lita to a stool at one of the counters. "I can make you a sandwich and then you can have some of the chocolate pudding I'm making afterwards."

"That sounds wonderful," Lita smiled. "How have you been?"

"I've been ok," Mary sighed. "There's just a lot going on lately."

"What's going on?"

"Well, King Zeus has decided to attack the Moon," Mary said. "As you said, the Moon Princess is lazy and isn't fit to lead the Silver Alliance. Your Father feels a Jovian would be better suited to rule over the Galaxy."

"That's ridiculous," Lita stopped eating. "Serena may have her moments, but when it counts she is always there for me. She was my first friend in my new life when I had no one. She has died to help protect Earth and all its inhabitants more than once and would do so again without hesitation."

"You say she was there for you when it counted, but what about every other time?" Mary posed the question. "Didn't she come late to battles? Didn't she show up late for meetings with you and the other scouts? Wasn't she consistently late for school? From what I can see, Princess Serenity should never have been reborn. She isn't worthy of the crown."

"You are wrong!" Princess Lita yelled. Lita had gotten so upset while listening to Chef Mary speak about Serena that she had transformed into her royal self. "Serena was late for school because she was up half the night fighting to protect Earth. So she over slept some. No one can blame her for that. She would use twice as much energy as us to fight since she wasn't _supposed_ to fight battles to begin with. Being late for the meetings with the scouts was the same thing. She was held back at school and not a single one of us thought to move the meetings to a later time even though we knew she wouldn't be able to make it right after school. It was_ our_ fault. She did everything she was supposed to. And she was only "late" to battles because she was being attacked by Youma's on her way!"

"Even if that is true, you decided to turn your back on Princess Serenity," Mary pointed out. "With that decision, your Father, has decided it would be best for Jupiter to follow you alone. You are the strongest fighter we have. Jupiter follows only you, Your Highness. Besides, your Father is leading the attack tomorrow at dawn. There is no time to stop him"

"I _will_ stop him," Princess Lita declared. "If I have to fight my Father myself, then so be it! I _will_ stop him from attacking the Moon. I don't care if Jupiter chooses not to be a part of the Silver Alliance, but I _will not_ allow any harm to come to Princess Serenity. She is my friend and I _will_ follow her to the end of time. I will give up my claim on the Jovian throne and fight against any person from Jupiter who wishes harm on Princess Serenity."

"As you wish, daughter," King Zeus said from the kitchen doorway.

**Mars**

When Raye got to the gardens outside her room she looked around. She didn't see anyone but didn't expect to either. When she had been growing up, no one was allowed in the gardens unless she permitted it. _I wonder when the first test will start_, Raye thought to herself. Instead of wandering through the gardens, she went to the shed to get some gloves so she could pull the weeds out of the garden. Not many people knew how much she enjoyed gardening. It helped calm her when she was upset.

"Princess, you must come quickly, it's your father," a guard had rushed up to Raye after about five minutes of her working on the garden.

"What's wrong?" Raye was confused. She thought her first trial would be here in the garden.

"No, you must come with me," a second guard came running up to her. "Princess Serenity needs your help."

"What? Serenity should be with her family and the other guards," Raye was still confused. "What is wrong with my father?"

"Your father is being attacked," the first guard said. "You must come and help him quickly. You don't have to go to Princess Serenity; you are no longer one of her guards."

"Princess Serenity was kidnapped," the second guard told Raye. "The other Sailor Scouts and the Moon Family is asking for your assistance."

"Forget about her," the first guard said. "Even you said how lazy and incompetent she is. Why should you have to risk your life for her? She is worthless. Your father on the other hand is a great man. He needs your help."

"Please, Princess, you must make your choice quickly," the second guard said. "Every second you waste, is another second lost in finding Princess Serenity."

"How can I choose?" Raye didn't know what to do. Everything the first guard was saying about Serena is exactly what she and the other girls had said. Now she was expected to choose between saving Serenity and saving her father. Raye realized this was the loyalty test, but how was forsaking her family being loyal to Serena. Serena always gave her life for everyone else. Serena had always been there for Raye and her family. _Both families,_ Raye thought. Raye could remember how Serena would talk to her Grandpa on Earth even though he could be somewhat perverted at the beginning. She was kind to the old man and always had a smile for him. Raye also remembered how Serenity would speak with King Ares every time she visited Mars. While it was expected the two would exchange a certain amount of small talk, Serenity would continue with various conversations, learning from King Ares.

"No matter what I may have said in the past, Princess Serenity, Serena, is a good and kind person," Raye spoke to the first guard. "You will never speak a bad word about her again! She was always willing to take the time to listen to the words of wisdom from her elders. I have learned everything I can from my father and he taught be to take my responsibilities very seriously. I suggest you go find the Martian Army to aid him as I will be going to find Princess Serenity."

**Mercury**

Amy wasn't sure where she was, but knew she was still on Mercury. It looked like the forest behind the palace. She could only hope this meant she had passed the first trial.

"Princess of Mercury," a voice said from behind Amy. "You are here to show you strength in battle. You must defeat me to pass this trial. We will fight to the death."

"Who are you?" Amy frowned. She didn't remember any 7 foot 300 pound monsters on Mercury.

"I am called Winter," the monster said. Amy couldn't help but think how much this monster looked like a Yeti or an Abominable Snowman. "The battle will begin now."

After that was said, Amy barely had time to get out of the way of a large ice ball that was heading her way.

"Mercury Star Power," Amy hollered. She could only hope her powers would help her find a weakness on this monster.

"You don't have your powers," Winter laughed when Amy just stood there, and then threw another ice ball.

"Shit!" Amy swore. She had forgotten about Jasmine stripping her powers and being on Mercury she called the first things he thought of. "Earth Ice Power!"

"What?" Winter was confused when Amy called out the transformation phase she used after Darien had given her powers on Earth. "That won't work here. Those powers will only work on Earth."

As Winter was laughing at Amy for failing to transform into any form, he kept throwing balls of ice. Since Amy hadn't tried attacking him yet, he kept his energy expenditure to a minimum. He knew eventually the girl would tire out and he would be able to land a killing blow.

_What am I supposed to do?_ Amy thought to herself. She had hid behind a rock for a minute to gather her thoughts. _I know he's throwing ice balls, so why can't I throw something_. Amy started making some snowballs, but realized how small they were in comparison to the ice balls being thrown at her. _There's got to be a way for me to fight him. I know I can't transform into a scout since Jasmine stripped my powers as a guardian and Darien's powers only work when I'm on Earth. What do I have that I can use on Mercury._ Since Amy hadn't come up with any better ideas yet, she started throwing the snow balls at Winter.

"Those little bits of snow can't hurt me," Winter laughed and threw a larger ice ball right at the rock Amy was hiding behind. The rock started to crack so Winter kept throwing the ice balls at that rock.

_I am the Princess of Mercury!_ Amy thought. _This is my planet. No one can harm me here._ Amy stood up and was wearing her princess gown again. She had transformed into her Royal self.

"I am Princess Amy of Mercury," she called out. "This is _my_ planet and we have guardianship over frozen water and wisdom. You _cannot_ defeat me!"

"And how do you propose to stop me, little girl?" Winter laughed at Princess Amy and threw another ice ball. This ball of ice though didn't make it to Amy. Amy had put up her hand and the ball of ice had stopped mere inches from where she stood. Before Winter could even blink, Amy had thrown the ball of ice back at him and it hit Winter square in the chest. This went on for some time where Amy would stop the attacks Winter sent and threw them back at him. Finally, Amy was able to defeat Winter.

**Jupiter**

After her father had heard her declaration to fight him to prevent him from harming Princess Serenity, Lita and her father were transported to the Jovian training fields.

"Since you wish to fight me, we shall fight," King Zeus said. "This will test your strength in battle. The first to fall loses. Be warned, if I win, I will attack the Moon Kingdom."

"So be it father," Lita glared at him. "But when _I_ win, you will leave the Moon Kingdom and its family alone."

Zeus threw his lightning bolts at Lita and she started dodging them. When Lita found a spot to stop for a minute she attempted to transform but found neither her Jupiter or her Earth transformations worked. She wasn't surprised about her Jupiter transformation as Jasmine had stripped those powers, but she thought she still had access to the Earth powers. _Well, hopefully I can beat him hand to hand without getting my ass burned by his lightning_, Lita thought to herself. She peaked around the corner of the wall she was behind to see where her father was. When she saw he was looking for her and his back was turned, she ran out as quietly as she could and attacked him. She was fortunate she had taken so many karate classes back on Earth and was a black belt. Over the course of thirty minutes, father and daughter fought hand to hand combat. There were numerous times Lita thought her father was about to win, but she would always find the inner strength to keep standing and fight him off. After another thirty minutes, both were becoming winded.

"Do you want to just give up, old man?" Lita taunted. She had to constantly be attacking to prevent Zeus from calling upon his lightning bolts.

"I will never forfeit," Zeus roared trying to escape Lita's grasp. "You will have to defeat me as we agreed upon or forfeit yourself."

"I will defeat you," Lita declared. It only took her a few more minutes to finally knock Zeus to the ground. In the process, she had hit him hard enough he was unconscious. _I suppose I need to find someone to take him to the infirmary, _Lita thought to herself. _I wonder if there are guards outside the training ground still?_ Lita went to look for someone to help her father, but never had the chance to find someone.

**Mars**

When Raye turned to follow the second guard out of her garden, she was transported to the Isle of Volcanoes. Raye looked around and wasn't sure what to expect here.

"Princess," a voice from behind Raye startled her. "You are here to complete the second phase of your trial. You must defeat me to prove your strength in battle."

"Who are you?" Raye asked.

"I am the guardian of the volcanoes," the fire monster said as he sent a stream of fire towards Raye. Raye barely had time to duck so she didn't get scorched. She kept moving to avoid the flames while trying to figure out how to fight back. The volcano guardian was made completely of fire, and Raye currently had no fire to fight fire with.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_ Raye thought to herself.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," the Volcano Guardian taunted. He kept blasting fire in any and all directions.

Raye found out quickly she wasn't able to transform, but she knew Mars was her domain. She was a priestess during the Silver Millennium and during this time. She had more powers that she could access that didn't tie in with being a guardian scout. The next time the Volcano Guardian threw a stream of fire, Raye threw one of her scrolls from the temple. _Yes, it worked_, Raye thought but kept moving. She needed to send the flames back to the Volcano Guardian. It took Raye a few minutes to learn how to control the flame that was being sent, but she was able to have the fire surround her scroll and throw both back to the Volcano Guardian. It took about three scrolls to be sent back to the Volcano Guardian before Raye was able to defeat it. After it was defeated Raye sat down to catch her breath. _Now what?_

**Mercury**

After Amy defeated Winter, she was transported to the northern most point of Mercury.

"Hello Amy," Amy spun around looking for the voice that was talking.

"Who's there?" Amy demanded.

"I am Mercury," the voice spoke again. "You are here to complete the third phase of your trial."

"Mercury? As in the planet?" Amy thought she was going crazy. How could a planet talk?

"Yes, I am the planet Mercury," the voice answered patiently. "I will call upon the Crystal Keeper and she will help us complete this task."

"But Jasmine is the one who stripped my powers," Amy was worried. "She won't want to help me now."

"Whether I want to or not, it is not my choice," Jasmine said appearing in front of Amy. "I am here to bestow upon you the Mercury Crystal. Once you accept the crystal, Mercury the planet, will grant you its power. You must control the power or it will destroy you. Be warned, should there ever be cause to strip you of your powers again, it will cause your death. You also need to know if Princess Serenity chooses not to accept you as her guard you will be stripped of your powers so the next person may attempt the trial."

"You mean even if I pass, Serena can decide she doesn't want me and then I die?" Amy did not like the sound of that.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean," Jasmine just looked at Amy. "What is your choice? Will you accept the power and responsibility of Mercury or will you forfeit your trial?"

"I..." Amy wasn't sure what to say. _I know Serena asked me to do this, so she must want me to be her guard again. I have to trust Serena won't turn her back on me._ "I will accept the power and responsibility of Mercury."

"So be it," Jasmine nodded. She then held out her hand and a clear ice blue quartz appeared. The Quartz was about an inch in diameter and held the symbol of Mercury in the center. "This is the Mercury Crystal. Use it wisely."

"Thank you," Amy bowed before Jasmine after she took the crystal. When Amy stood back up Jasmine was gone.

"Now I will grant you the full power of Mercury," the voice of Mercury said. As soon as the voice spoke Amy could feel an immense power fill her. At first it felt like when she had first transformed into Sailor Mercury. As the power increased so did Amy's anxiety. She realized as the planet filled her full of power, she was cycling through all her transformations. _What am I going to do? This is too much power,_ Amy thought to herself. She just stood there trying to stop it from powering up her attacks. Once she reached her Princess form she stayed in that form barely able to contain the power. When she looked at her hands there were icicles hanging from each finger. When she tried to move, Amy found her feet frozen to the ground and ice starting to form on her legs. _How am I supposed to control this much power? If only I could store it in a box until I needed it._ Then Amy realized she could store it in a box inside herself. She pictured a box 1 foot by 1 foot and then imagined all the power coursing through her was being funneled into the box. Once the power was inside she envisioned a lock in the shape of her crystal, so the only way to use the power in the box was through her crystal.

**Jupiter**

As Lita was looking for someone to help her father, she was transported to her garden. _Now why am I here?_

"Princess Lita, the time has come to complete the third part of your trial," Lita heard a voice. It sounded like it came from everywhere at once.

"Who are you?" Lita demanded. She had crouched down and was preparing to fight.

"I am Jupiter," the voice said. "I will grant you my power so you can protect me and the Moon Princess."

"Ok," Jupiter slowly stood out of her crouch wondering if she was going crazy. "When do we start?"

"First the Keeper of the Crystal must grant you the Jovian Crystal," Jupiter started.

"She won't do that," Lita responded sadly. "I guess this is over before it even begins."

"I will because I am only holding the Crystal until Jupiter decides who is worthy," Jasmine said appearing before Lita. "Before I grant you the Jovian Crystal, you must understand what will happen. You must control the power or it will destroy you. Also, should there ever be cause to strip you of your powers again, it will cause your death and if Princess Serenity chooses not to accept you as her guard you will be stripped of your powers so the next person may attempt the trial. Will you accept the power and responsibility of possessing the Jovian Crystal?"

"I will accept the Jovian Crystal," Lita said without hesitating. She knew if she could control the power and pass this test, Serena would not turn her away.

"So be it," Jasmine nodded and in her hand appeared a rectangular emerald, one inch long and half an inch wide. Inside the emerald the sign of Jupiter could be seen. "Good Luck."

"Thank you," Lita said and watched as Jasmine disappeared. She took a deep breath before speaking to her planet, "Alright, Jupiter, I'm ready."

"Then it shall begin now," Jupiter said and flooded Lita with all the power of Jupiter. As she stood there electricity was crackling all around her, above her thunder rumbled, and all around her swirled leaves and her garden came to life. Lita stood there for over an hour attempting to control the power of Jupiter. She was barely keeping it from killing her. Lita focused on the Jovian Crystal. _I need to find a way to lessen the power I hold within_. Lita decided to push the power inside the crystal. This way it would be stored there until she needed it.

**Mars**

"What now?" Raye wondered. After she beat the Volcano Guardian she expected to be transported away like the last time but she was still standing at the volcanoes.

"Now you will have to pass the third part of the trial," Raye heard a voice from within the volcanoes.

"Who are you?" Raye called out. "I have defeated the Volcano Guardian! Why am I still here?"

"I am Mars," the voice answered. "You are here because I deem this the place you will complete the final phase of your trial."

"I am ready," Raye answered fearlessly.

"Before we being, the Keeper of the Crystals must give you the Martian Crystal," Mars told Raye. "I hope she deems you worthy of it."

"I am here Mars," Jasmine announced. "Thank you for asking my opinion in the matter of granting Raye the Martian Crystal."

"I trust your judgment Crystal Keeper," the planet responded.

"And do you deem me worthy?" Raye demanded of Jasmine.

"I will grant you the Martian Crystal," Jasmine started. "But I do this with great reservation. You were the first scout to fall to the evil trying to bewitch you. You were the scout who attempted to take the Silver Crystal from my sister. You were the scout who poisoned the others against Serena. Should I ever even suspect you of betraying my sister again, I will not hesitate to take your powers, with or without consent from my sister. Now, before I give you the Martian Crystal, you must be warned; once you accept the Crystal you will be given all the powers of Mars. If you cannot control that power you will be destroyed. If Serena chooses not to accept you as a guard, you will be stripped of all your powers so they can be given to the next who goes through the trial. If you are ever stripped of your powers, for any reason, you will die. Do you accept the power and responsibility that comes with the Martian Crystal?"

"Serena asked me to complete this trial," Raye glared at Jasmine. "I will accept the Martian Crystal."

"So be it," Jasmine responded without emotion. In her hand appeared a flaming fire opal the size of small rock. "Use this well and remember my warning. My sister comes before anyone else." Before Raye didn't have a chance to respond before Jasmine disappeared.

"You must keep in mind the warnings the Keeper of the Crystal gave you," Mars started. "Once I give you the power of Mars there is no turning back. It will begin now." As soon as Mars finished speaking lave spewed out of the volcanoes surrounding Raye and rained over her until she was completely covered. _How the hell am I supposed to get out of the lava? _Raye fought to control the power that was surrounding her and eating her from the inside out.

_I know you can do it,_ Raye thought she heard the voice of her best friend and Princess. _I must do this, for Serena!_ Raye thought and put all her effort into controlling the lava. _I am the Princess of Mars. All of Mars is mine to command!_ Raye slowly started to gain control of the power. She held out her hands and willed the lava to form a ball. For Raye it took what seemed like hours but finally she had all the lava in a ball in the center of her hands. She then willed the lava to evaporate. After the lava was gone, Raye stood there for a few minutes catching her breath. She knew she had passed the trial, now she just had to gain Serena's official approval. Raye teleported herself back to the house where everyone was waiting.

**Elsewhere**

"Report!" a man with sleek black hair said. He was sitting at the head of the table which held his generals.

"We have been able to collect some energy," a man with red hair sitting to his right said.

"Some? How much is some, Andros?" the first man questioned.

"Not enough, Your Majesty," Andros bowed his head. "But if we try to collect any faster, then the scouts notice us and destroy our collectors."

"Well, then we will have to make a larger stand," the King said. "Grui gather our strongest warriors. We need to defeat all the scouts and knights in one attack. I want 3 battalions with 20 warriors each. We will each lead a battalion. That should be more than sufficient to destroy those annoying brats!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty," General Grui bowed before going to gather and train the troops his King had requested.

"Andros, add more energy collectors to what we already have," the King instructed. "We will need as much energy as possible if we are going to win this battle."

"It will be done, King Pria," Andros bowed before leaving the meeting room.

_Soon I will have my revenge,_ King Pria laughed to himself. _That wretched Princess will pay for what she did to me!_

**A/N**: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story so far. I love hearing the feedback. I have already started working on the next chapter, but felt this was a good place to stop this one. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I will try to get the next chapter done in the next week or so.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my story. I really enjoy reading all the reviews and they give me some needed inspiration! I hope you like this chapter.

Again, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon. Two of the characters (Travis and Seth) I have come across in multiple other stories by multiple other authors. I plan on tweaking them to fit my story, but untimely they were not my own creation.

Please read and review this chapter as I appreciate any and all feedback!

Chapter 11

**Home**

After Amy, Lita, and Raye had been teleported to their planets, the rest of the scouts, knights, and generals attempted to keep busy to pass the time. Jasmine and Taylor worked with Trista, Amara, and Michelle on hotel business all day Saturday and Sunday. Holly, Serena, Mina, Zach, Jason, Nate, Kevin, Travis, Seth, and Dan all worked on their school work and got a bit ahead of the game. Chad was at the Temple most of the weekend helping Grandpa with chores. Andrew was scheduled to work both days so was at the Arcade for most of the weekend.

Each evening the group gathered together to train. Since all the girls had full access to their crystals, they were learning the best way to control and access the power. After the training Sunday evening, Amy, Lita, and Raye still had not returned from their trial.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Holly asked as everyone walked back to the house to clean up.

"The trial can take as long as necessary," Jasmine responded. "For now we need to go speak with Amy's mom and Raye's grandpa. Serena you and Mina go to see Amy's mom. She knows you girls the best. Use Luna's mind meld. Since she and Artemis were banished when they betrayed you Serena, you have access to Luna's powers. Chad since Grandpa is familiar with you; I want you to take Travis and Seth with you to the Temple. Seth, use the Sun Crystal to modify his memories."

"Of course," Serena, Mina, Chad, Seth, and Travis all said.

"We will continue to go about our days as normal," Jasmine continued. "If anyone asks about the girls, just tell them they are with family."

Monday was also uneventful for the group who was still waiting for Amy, Lita, and Raye to return. After school and work, they trained and patrolled. Some of them were starting to get concerned with the lack of attacks from the enemy. Michelle would check her Neptune Mirror multiple times a day looking for the enemy. Even Trista was checking the Gate of Time looking for any changes in the near future.

**Tuesday**

During the day, Andrew kept up his duties as manager of the Crown Arcade. He knew he was going to have to find additional help being as he would be training and protecting the Moon family. He had put a help wanted ad in the local paper and a sign in the window. At one point a group of guys came in and ordered food.

"I saw the help wanted sign," one of the guys with dark hair and hazel eyes said when Andrew brought out the food.

"Yeah," Andrew responded as he was handing out the orders. "I'm the manager, but I can't be here all the time so I need a couple more people to help pick up the slack."

"Can I get an application?" the guy asked.

"Sure, my name is Andrew," Andrew grinned. He was thrilled someone was interested in the position. "I'll grab the application and bring it over in a few minutes.

"Sounds great! My name is Dave. These are my foster brothers Matt, Rob, Scott, and Chris" Dave pointed to each of the guys who were sitting around the table.

"Nice to meet you," Andrew smiled. "I'll let you eat and I'll be back in a bit with the application. Anyone else want one?"

"Actually, I would like one as well if you are hiring multiple positions," the guy introduced as Matt answered. He had shaggy sand color hair and looked to be about as tall as Dave or Andrew.

"Sure," Andrew nodded and walked off. A few minutes later the bell over the door rang and he could hear the excited chatter of his cousin and sister from the Silver Millennium. When he looked up he saw all the high school students from their group were there. He couldn't help but spare a thought for the three girls who were still missing and hope they were doing ok. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Andy," Serena and Mina ran up and gave him a hug while the rest of the group nodded back.

"Will you be having your usual?" Andrew asked but didn't bother to wait for an answer as he started working on the shakes.

"You know us too well, cousin," Travis laughed as he walked away taking some of the shakes to the groups table.

"Andrew, I hope you haven't already filled those positions," Rob chucked walking up to the large group.

"Oh, no, these are my family and friends." Andrew laughed. He then point to each as he introduced them. "Guys this is Rob, his brothers are going to apply. I really need some more help around here."

"Hi," Serena and Mina said immediately. They were the friendliest and could never pass up meeting someone new.

"Hello," Seth and Kevin stepped up behind the girls to make sure the new guy didn't try anything.

"Oh, and this is my cousin Travis," Andrew introduced Travis when he rejoined the group.

"It's nice to meet you," Travis held out his hand to shake Rob's but Rob just stood there staring.

"Prince Tranquility," Rob murmured. As soon as everyone heard what he said they surrounded Travis and Serena. Normal people didn't know about their past.

"Prince Robert," Serena squealed and launched herself at him, giving him a hug. As soon as she heard Rob call Travis by his royal name she remembered him. Seth and the Moon Guard tried to grab her, but as always she was too quick.

"Serena?" Seth asked worriedly.

"It's ok," Travis responded for his sister. "This is the Neptune Knight, Michelle's younger brother."

"Seth, remember what we talked about," Serena gently reminded him. She was still hugging Rob, but reached out to hold her loves hand.

"Prince Solaris," Rob bowed. "I remember, during the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity couldn't stop talking about you after she was betrothed to Endymion. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Oh, let's not bring up that," Serena said quickly. She was embarrassed by how much she had cried over losing her soul mate.

"Rob, remember to call us our civilian names when we aren't transformed," Andrew spoke up.

"We should call Michelle-mama and tell her we found him," Holly spoke from the groups table. After they realized Rob was not a threat Holly, Dan, Zach, Jason, Nate, Kevin, and Mina all went and sat down.

"Oh, we should surprise her," Mina chimed in. "Rob, you could come back to the house with us and surprise her! Michelle would be thrilled to see you again."

"That sounds good," Rob smiled at the group. "I just need to let my foster brothers know what's going on. We just moved to town."

"You should introduce us," Serena smiled at him. Rob took Serena's suggestion and waved his brothers over to the large group.

"Guys, these are some old friends of mine," Rob told his brothers when they walked up. Rob introduced everyone from his past first.

"Prince Chris, Prince Matt, Lord Scott, Lord David," Serena interrupted hugging each of them as she spoke their name. When Rob had introduced her and Travis, his brothers just stared like they knew the two but couldn't quite place where. It was then she realized who they were. "You found each other!"

"Princess Serenity, Prince Tranquility," the four started to bow but were stopped by Serena and Travis.

"While we are in our civilian forms, please don't stand on ceremony," Travis said.

"Yeah, we are just normal people," Serena chuckled.

"Oh Amara-papa and Trista-mama will be just as excited as Michelle-mama," Holly grinned. She remembered how the three outer scouts got along with the three outer knights back during the Silver Millennium.

"Oh, we could really play a trick on Jasmine, Taylor, Amara, Michelle, and Trista," Serena started thinking out loud. "I could walk in with the five guys but without anyone else."

"Amara would have a heart attack," Jason started laughing.

"I say go for it," Mina agreed.

"Ok," everyone else agreed and headed out of the Crown. Andrew was able to leave with them as Lizzie had shown up and was closing the Arcade this evening.

"When we get there, everyone else needs to stay outside for a bit," Serena reminded the group as they walked to the cars. "If you show up too soon, it may blow everything."

**Home**

"I'm home," Serena called as she walked into the house with Dave, Matt, Rob, Scott, and Chris. When they walked into the living room, the five guys surrounded her as they did when they would help guard her during the Silver Millennium. "Jasmine? Amara? Anyone home?"

"We're here," Michelle said walking into the living room with Amara. "Your sister, Taylor, and Trista will be down in a minute."

"Who the hell are you?" Amara demanded. She took one look at the guys standing with Serena and immediately went on the defense.

"Oh, Amara, they are some new friends I met," Serena smiled. "I was walking home and ran into them. They were kind enough to escort me the rest of the way."

Outside, everyone could hear Serena and they were trying not to laugh out loud. Serena had purposely left the front door open so they could listen in.

"Jasmine," Michelle hollered. "You may want to get in here."

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked Michelle. She hadn't quite made it into the living room so she didn't see Serena and the guys.

"Serena," Trista gasped when she walked into the living room with Jasmine and Taylor. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, some went ahead to the Crown and I was waiting for Mina, Kevin, Holly, and Dan, but they got held up at school so I decided to walk home and ran into these guys. They were nice enough to walk home with me."

"Seth left you alone?" Taylor demanded. Something about this whole situation didn't sit right with him.

"I insisted he go with some of the guys," Serena thought quickly. "I figured he could use some guy time."

"Well, introduce your new friends," Jasmine said without emotion.

"That's all you have to say?" Amara demanded of the eldest Princess.

"Yes, Amara," Jasmine said. "These are Serena's friends. We will treat them as such."

"Thank you," Serena smiled brightly at her sister. She turned and laid a hand on each one's arm as she introduced them. "This is Dave, Matt, Rob, Scott, and Chris. Guys, this is my sister Jasmine and her husband Taylor and those three are Amara, Michelle, and Trista. They are close family friends."

"It's nice to meet you," Matt said while putting his arm around Serena. He knew this would make his sister livid.

"Remove your hands from her," Amara growled. Michelle put a hand on Amara's shoulder to try and calm her but it didn't work this time.

"Why should I sister?" Matt asked. "I'm just standing with the Princess."

"Do it because she is betrothed!" Amara hollered and went to attack Matt. She didn't even realize what he called her or Serena.

"Sister?" Trista demanded.

"Amara! He called you sister," Michelle spoke quickly to her lover.

"Come now, don't you remember us, sister?" Rob walked up to Serena's other side and asked.

"And you Trista?" Dave walked up behind Serena and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Dave?" Trista whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Yes my dear," Dave smiled and went to his beloved.

"Rob?" Michelle walked towards her brother. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it," Rob said while spinning her around. "I'm here to stay."

"Don't I get a hug, sis?" Matt asked Amara.

"After that display I should gut you," Amara glared at her brother for a full minute before breaking into a grin. "Get over here little brother."

"Lord Scott and Prince Chris," Jasmine smiled at the other two who had stood off to the side. "How are you boys?"

"We are well," Scott said.

"Where is my sister?" Chris asked.

"She, Lita, and Raye were stripped of their powers for betraying Serena," Taylor said.

"Amy would never betray Princess Serenity," Chris was confused.

"And Raye thought of Serenity as her sister," Scott spoke up about the Martian Princess.

"They both did as well as Lita and Mina," Jasmine said right as everyone else walked into the house. They all stumbled to a stop when Jasmine accused Mina of betraying Serena as well.

"So why is Mina here and the other three aren't?" Matt asked. When he heard the inner scouts had betrayed Serena he stood closer to her. His protective nature of the Moon Family was just as fierce as Amara's.

"Yeah," Rob and Dave also moved protectively around Serena.

"Mina chose to renew her oath when she was given the chance," Jasmine said. "Amy, Raye, and Lita did not. They are now going through the trial to prove themselves again."

"Will you be renewing your oaths?" Serena asked the five new men.

"Yes," all five of them nodded.

"Can you move in as well?" Serena was getting excited. Finally all of her brother's guards had been found. She hoped Seth would get to know them and become good friends. While it can be very frustrating having eight additional brothers, Serena appreciated each and every one of them for being with her and keeping Endymion away during the Silver Millennium.

"Yes we can," Chris answered. As soon as Serena heard the word yes she started squealing and jumping around.

"Calm yourself," Scott laughed.

"How is it you can just move in?" Kevin asked. He did recognize the men as Travis's guard but he thought it was a little too convenient.

"As we said before, we are foster brothers," Dave said. "Matt, Rob, Scott and I are all legal adults and Chris is 17. Our foster parents have agreed that we can all move in together. We were looking for a place and had taken a break for lunch at the Crown when we met everyone."

"I'm going to go for a walk," Seth said and left the house. He was getting tired of watching all the guys surrounding Serena. He knew she looked at all of them as brothers but it was still hard getting used to. He wasn't around during the Silver Millennium when Serena and Travis's guard became close friends. He was grateful they protected her from Endymion, but he was still jealous.

"I should go with him," Serena smiled to everyone. She left the house after Seth. "Hey, wait up!"

"Serena, what are you doing?" Seth asked. He figured she would want to get reacquainted with her friends.

"I was wondering if you would like some company on your walk," Serena smiled and reached for Seth.

"I would love your company," Seth put his arm around Serena's waist and just smiled. "I know you are just friends with them, but I do get jealous watching them hug and touch you."

"I'm sorry," Serena looked down. She had never meant to hurt Seth. It was just so hard to not show her affection for all those she cared for.

"Don't be sorry for being the kind, sweet, and caring girl I have fallen in love with," Seth touched Serena's chin to get her to look at him. Once she was looking at him, he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Come on, we should head back. I want to get to know all the guys you call brother."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Serena smiled and kissed him back.

**Home**

"Why'd Prince Solaris run off so quick?" Dave asked to the group.

"He's jealous," Dan chuckled. "You should have seen how he reacted when we got our memories back of me. He ran off and teleported away. Queen Aphrodite even appeared to help settle things."

"Well, my mother showed up for other reasons as well," Andrew interjected.

"So I've made a few mistakes," Seth said from behind Dan and Andrew.

"Ahhh..."Dan jumped.

"We train every evening at 6pm," Jasmine cut in to tell the guys before they got off on another tangent. "Travis can show you where your rooms will be and if you need help moving anything in, just let us know. I have to get some more work done so if anyone needs me I'll be in my study."

"I'll be with Jasmine," Taylor said.

"Jasmine, can I join you and Taylor?" Mina asked. She wanted to show them her sketches for the hotel rooms. She knew the hotel construction had started and as soon as it was finished, she would need to start on decorating. Fortunately, she was told they would hire people to do the painting and such so she would just have to supervise and make sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

"Of course," Jasmine smiled.

"I just need to grab something, then I'll meet you in your study," Mina ran off to her study to collect all the sketches she had completed so far. _I hope Jasmine and Taylor like them!_

"Oh, we'll also do the oath ceremony before we start training tonight," Jasmine let everyone know before she and Taylor headed to their study.

"I would love to catch up with you, but I have some paperwork to do for the hotel," Michelle told her brother. "Why don't we plan to hang out later this week?"

"That sounds great," Rob smiled and gave his sister a hug before she went to her study.

"I'm going to help Michelle," Amara told the group. "I'm glad you are back, brother."

"Me too," Matt grinned at his sister as she left with Michelle.

"You should show the guys their rooms, and then we can go get their stuff in a bit," Serena told Travis. Once he agreed, all the guys took off. Seth had decided to go with them to get to know Travis's guard. When they walked upstairs, Travis and Seth led the guys to the guy's hall. Travis explained how the house was separated. The guy's hall was set up just like the girls hall. The first two rooms on either side closest to the stairs were for the Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus Knights. The last two rooms on either side were for the Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto Knights. Travis had the room on the right side of the hall between the inner and outer knights while Seth had the room directly across from Travis. When each of the Knights walked into their rooms, they could see the color scheme was exactly how their rooms back home during the Silver Millennium were set up. There was lots of open wall and shelf space so the boys could add their own touches to reflect their present day personalities.

After the guys saw where their rooms were, they headed to the Temple to get Chad then they were going to move in newest found Knights belongings. Chad had moved most of his stuff in shortly after he was awakened, but went to the Temple daily to help Raye's Grandpa.

Serena and Holly decided to hang out while Trista went to check the Gates of Time. The Moon Guard had also opted out of going with the other guys. They figured this would give Travis a good chance to re-bond with his guards as well as give Seth a chance to get to know them.

**Jasmine & Taylor's Study**

"Come in," Jasmine called out. She and Taylor had walked into their study and within minutes they heard Mina knocking at the door.

"Thank you for seeing me," Mina spoke respectfully but was so nervous she started talking faster. "I have been working on the sketches for the new hotel. I realize the construction part of the hotel is almost done so I wanted to show you the designs I have done so far. I've got about 75 done. If there's any you don't like, please let me know and I'll rework them to how you see fit."

"Mina," Taylor interrupted, both he and Jasmine were trying really hard to keep a straight face. The poor girl was so nervous. "I'm sure your designs are going to be wonderful."

"Taylor's right," Jasmine smiled at the overly excited young woman. "I would love to look through them all."

"Thank you," Mina couldn't keep the grin off her face. "And please, if there is something you don't like, don't be afraid to tell me. I am more than capable of fixing or redoing any of the sketches."

"Alright," Jasmine agreed. She and Taylor split the pile of sketches and each grabbed a notebook to take notes. Mina sat and watched as they each went through all her sketches. She sat there patiently for about a half hour before they switched piles and kept going through them and making more notes. She couldn't believe how much they were each writing about all the sketches. _They hate them,_ was all Mina could think. _So many notes, how will I ever be able to redo all of what they are suggesting_, Mina was progressively getting sadder.

"Mina, why don't you go get a drink or a bite to eat?" Taylor suggested. He could feel her nervous energy and figured if she didn't sit and watch this it would be better for her. "We'll come find you when we are done."

"That sounds like a great idea," Mina agreed forcing a smile. She then headed towards the kitchen. All she could think about was drowning her sorrows in a tub of ice cream. When she got to the kitchen she saw Zach, Jason, and Kevin sitting at the table while Nate was cooking something up.

"Why the long face?" Kevin asked when he saw Mina standing in the kitchen doorway. Kevin then jumped and ran to her when, instead of telling him what was wrong, she crumbled in a heap crying silent tears. The other three guys just looked on not sure what they could do.

"I showed Jasmine and Taylor my designs," Mina had finally calmed down enough to tell them why she was so upset.

"They didn't like them?" Kevin was shocked. He had seen some of the sketches and they were beautiful.

"They were writing so much about each of the sketches," Mina was still trying to catch her breath.

"So they didn't actually tell you they didn't like them?" Jason piped up.

"Well, no," Mina hesitated as she spoke.

"So why are you so upset?" Jason asked and received a smack on the head from Zach.

"She's worried about what they think," Zach whispered harshly to Jason while dragging him out of the kitchen. Zach figured it would be easier for Kevin to comfort Mina without others looking on. Nate had the same idea and followed the other two out of the room.

"Mina, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," Kevin was trying to reassure her while he held onto her. At some point Kevin had ended up sitting on the floor with his back to the wall and Mina was sitting on his lap with her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kevin," Mina sat up a bit to look at him. "I hope I'm just over reacting, but they were each writing about all the sketches and they were filling up multiple pages."

"It's going to be alright," Kevin was using his one hand to rub her back soothingly while the other hand rested on her waist, holding her in place on his lap. It was taking all his will power not to kiss her at the moment. This was the closest they had been since being re-introduced during this time. He wanted to take things slow and give Mina time to get to know him and fall in love with him again. He had never fallen out of love with her and the more he learned about her during this century, the more in love he kept falling.

"Oh, Kevin what will I do if they hate them?" Mina questioned. She was looking at him while she waited for his response. Over the past few weeks, she had been spending more time with Kevin. Every night her dreams had been filled with her memories of the Silver Millennium and lately they had focused on her time with Kevin. While she had been hesitant at first to let him in during this time, the wall around her heart was slowly crumbling.

"Then screw them," Kevin declared causing Mina to burst out laughing. They both knew he didn't mean it quite that way, but it brought a smile to Mina's face and that's all Kevin cared about at the moment.

"Oh, Kevin," Mina just grinned wiping tears from her eyes. As she was looking at him again, she slowly started to lean forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. It startled both of them and they just looked at each other for what seemed like forever. As soon as Kevin realized Mina had actually kissed him, he grabbed her for another kiss. This one lasted longer than the last. It started out as little butterfly kisses and slowly became more passionate. Kevin gently asked for entrance into her mouth with his tongue and Mina complied. After a few minutes, they broke apart again just staring at each other.

"Mina, will you go on a date with me?" Kevin breathed. Even though the kiss had been amazing in his opinion, he was still nervous she would turn him down. He hoped the reason she hadn't slapped him yet was a good sign. He was worried she was in shock and would think the kiss had been a mistake.

"I would love to go out with you," Mina smiled before giving him another kiss then resting her head on his shoulder again. She had finally calmed down and wasn't as worried about what Jasmine and Taylor had to say. Kevin just looked at the woman he had loved for over a century and grinned like a fool.

**Garden**

"Mom, how do you think Amy, Lita, and Raye are doing?" Holly asked Serena. They were wandering around the gardens in the back of house. They hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together recently so they were trying to get a few minutes alone before the house was bombard with guys.

"I think they are doing wonderfully," Serena smiled at her youngest guardian. "I know in my heart they didn't mean to betray me. I know they will be able to pass the trials without any problems."

"So you will accept them back as part of your guard?" Holly questioned. It was hard for her to understand how Serena could forgive the inner scouts so easily. They had said the things that hurt and crushed her the most, yet she was still willing to give them another chance.

"Unless I have a reason not to, then they will be a part of my guard again," Serena answered honestly. "If I didn't intend to reinstate them, I would never have asked them to go through the trials."

"Mom, you have such a good heart," Holly stopped and gave her Princess a hug.

"I have so many good examples of how to treat others," Serena returned the hug.

"Who?" Holly was curious.

"Well, my siblings for starters," Serena smiled while thinking of how much she had learned from them. "They are both so willing to help others and do whatever is necessary to keep me and our family and friends safe. Amara and Michelle are another example. They have such a great love and respect for each other. They are fiercely protective of each other and all the rest of us. While, I don't always agree with how they may handle a situation, they do what they think is right at the moment. Trista is always watching out for everyone. She has shown me how to balance my life as a normal girl with my responsibilities as Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess. Mina has shown me how to find the good in everyone and everything. Raye, while she can be suspicious of everyone, has shown me how to be cautious when I meet new people. Lita has shown me that fighting is not always the answer."

"I thought Lita was always getting in trouble until you met her?" Holly interrupted.

"She was, but she was always defending herself," Serena explained. "Lita didn't start the fights and only used violence if it was necessary to prevent herself or anyone else from getting hurt. Amy has shown me how wisdom is essential in everyone's life. The Generals have shown me how loyalty to one's own beliefs and morals is more important than anything. During the Silver Millennium, Travis's guard showed me how to be a good listener and the importance of taking time for your friends."

"How did they all do that?" Holly had slowly realized how much Serena had learned from their family and friends and knew she was learning those same lessons from her Princess. She also realized she had not been named amongst all those who had taught Serena something.

"When I was forced into the betrothal with Endymion, Seth was forced to leave the Moon and my mom and his parents felt it would be best if he and I didn't see each other again," Serena started to remember that painful time from so long ago. "Endymion was always trying to get me alone. He didn't care about purity and innocence the same way Lunarians and others in our Solar System did. While I had my scouts protecting me, sometimes, they had meetings and training so they couldn't be with me every second of the day. When Endymion was visiting the Moon, Travis's guard would make a point of one of them being with me at all times, if the girls weren't able to. During those times, I would talk to them about Seth and how much I missed them. Just having them listen made things a bit easier."

"Wow," Holly smiled at her mother.

"But the person I've learned the biggest lesson from is you," Serena looked at the girl she considered her daughter.

"Me?" Holly was floored. "What have I taught you?"

"You taught me everyone deserves a second chance," Serena told Holly. "You are my scout of death and rebirth. While your powers give you the option to kill and destroy, you are also able to give life which means we are able to try again to lead a good life. If it wasn't for your power supporting my mother when she sent us forward, we would not have been reborn at all."

**With the guys**

Once the guys picked up Chad from the Temple they went to let Dave and his brother's foster parents know where they would be staying. They also were going to pack up and move everything into the house tonight as well. Between all ten of the guys, they had more than enough car space to move all the boxes the boys packed in one trip. With so many people helping it only took about an hour to get everything packed up. The boys knew they would be welcome back to visit their parents so they weren't worried about forgetting anything.

"So what happened to Endymion?" Chris asked. They boys hadn't seen him yet.

"Why?" Seth demanded glaring at Chris. His posture indicated he was the fierce Prince of the Sun and should not be trifled with.

"We haven't seen him and last we knew he was betrothed to the Princess," Scott spoke up.

"Yeah, Amara said she was betrothed, I assume it was to Endymion still," Matt explained.

"NO!" Seth roared. "That ass is not allowed anywhere near Serenity!"

"He was part of the betrayal of the inner scouts," Travis started explaining. He knew Seth would just get more upset by the questions. "He accused Serena of not being the true Moon Princess. He cheated on her in both lifetimes. Serena has decided to be with the one her heart desires."

"Ok," Rob and the others nodded.

"We should head back to the house," Andrew spoke up a few minutes later. "I'm sure Jasmine will want to have the ceremony shortly and then we'll be training."

**House**

"I think we need to find Mina," Jasmine smiled at Taylor. "The sketches are something else. I can't wait to share my thoughts with her."

"Let's see if she's still in the kitchen," Taylor suggested.

The two then walked towards the kitchen listening to everything going on in the home they shared with so many family and friends. They could hear the guys upstairs unpacking and teasing each other. It sounded like there was an Army of a hundred men or more upstairs, but they knew it was only ten people. Jasmine could sense her sister and Holly outside talking and enjoying nature. She knew three of the Moon Guard were in one of the study's talking and joking as if there wasn't a great evil about to descend on them all. Both Jasmine and Taylor felt the progress of the three girls who were trying to prove themselves. Lastly, they could feel the love reigniting between two who had been separated for so long.

"Ah hmm..." Taylor cleared his throat as he and Jasmine walked into the kitchen. He didn't expect to see Mina sitting on Kevin's lap on the floor. He didn't like seeing his cousin-in-law in such a position.

"I see you two have made up," Jasmine chuckled.

"Uh..." Kevin took one look at Taylor and knew he'd be in big trouble. Mina was Jasmine and Serena's cousin and anyone who got too close to her was subject to a through questioning at the very minimum.

"Yeah," Mina sighed and started to stand up. She noticed Kevin hadn't said much and his usual confidence was not as pronounced. One look at Taylor and she knew why Kevin had suddenly become nervous. "Would you quit scaring him, Taylor!"

"Why is he scared?" Taylor asked back. "Has he done something that would incur my wrath?"

"Oh, stop it," Jasmine continued to laugh. "Kevin is a good guy. If he wasn't I wouldn't have allowed him to become one of the Moon Guard. Mina, we came to get you so we could discuss your sketches with you."

"Of course," Mina smiled but it wasn't quite as bright as it had been just a few minutes before. She felt Kevin give her hand a reassuring squeeze before she followed Jasmine and Taylor out of the kitchen.

"Kevin, please have Travis and his guards prepare for the ceremony," Jasmine asked before she left the kitchen. "Also, I want everyone else present as well for this. We now have all the Royal Knights, this will be a moment to savor and celebrate."

"As you wish," Kevin said with a bow.

Walking back to the study, the three were a quiet group. Mina was so nervous she felt like turning and running away. She just wouldn't be able to take it if they didn't like any of the sketches.

"Have a seat Mina," Jasmine smiled. "Both Taylor and I want to thank you for all the hard work you have put into these sketches."

"You're welcome," Mina murmured. She still wasn't sure what they thought. Both Jasmine and Taylor were very good at not showing their thoughts until they wanted them known.

"Now, here are some notes we each took," Taylor said handing Mina the notepads they had each used. She didn't look at them right away. She knew if she started reading the notes she was liable to cry.

"Please read them," Jasmine insisted.

As Mina started reading, she couldn't help but cry a little. About sketch number 10 Jasmine had written _the color scheme is remarkable, I really like how the room is set up so the bed is not the focus but the little seating area is_. Taylor had written _the room has a good combination of masculine and feminine so any person who stays will feel welcome_ about sketch number 23. All the notes were of a similar nature. Jasmine and Taylor had loved all the sketches.

"I can't wait to see the remaining sketches when you finish," Taylor told Mina.

"Yes, and as soon as you have all the sketches complete, start making a list of the exact shade of paint you want for each room," Jasmine said going into business mode. "Along with all other things you will need."

"Of course," Mina couldn't stop grinning.

"Within the next month, I want you and Michelle to go shopping for the bedding and curtains you will need for each room," Jasmine continued. "You will need to buy everything in triplicate."

"Yes," Mina agreed. She was taking notes of her own about what she was going to need. She knew she could have the sketches done in about two weeks so she would need to talk to Michelle about when a good time to go shopping would be.

"For now though we need to prepare for the Knights oath," Taylor reminded the girls.

"Oh, that's right," Jasmine said. "Mina dear go get ready. Tonight everyone will be present."

"Yes, Your Highness," Mina said bowing before running out of the room to prepare for the ceremony. She was excited to watch all the Knights together again.

Once Mina left the study, Jasmine and Taylor transformed into their Royal selves. They knew everyone else was making their way to the training grounds. It was the best place to perform the ceremony since so many people would be there to witness the oath. Jasmine and Taylor started towards the training grounds when they met up with Princess Serenity, Prince Tranquility, and Prince Solaris. The five royals walked together to the training grounds. They knew the Scouts, Knights, and Moon Guard were already there. When they reached the training grounds, all eight Knights, four Moon Guard, and five Scouts bowed to the Sun and Moon Royalty.

"Please rise," Jasmine asked of their guardians. "Thank you for joining with us this evening. Tonight we will witness the coming together of all the Royal Knights. We have present all the guardians for both Princess Serenity and Prince Tranquility. I personally want to express my gratitude for the sacrifice you are willing to make to protect my siblings."

Jasmine had stopped speaking and just looked at each of the guardians. Before she could start speaking again, three bright lights appeared between the Royals and their guardians. All seventeen guards took up a defensive posture waiting to see what would happen. Taylor and Seth both moved in front of Jasmine and Serena, while the three Moon Royals knew exactly what was happening and weren't concerned.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my story. I really enjoy reading all the reviews and they give me some needed inspiration! I hope you like this chapter.

Again, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with Sailor Moon. Two of the characters (Travis and Seth) I have come across in multiple other stories by multiple other authors. I plan on tweaking them to fit my story, but untimely they were not my own creation.

Please read and review this chapter as I appreciate any and all feedback!

Chapter 12

"Welcome," Princess Jasmine said when the lights disappeared. Everyone could see three young women standing there.

"Is that..." Mina breathed not wanting to ask for fear of the answer.

"Yes," Princess Serenity answered the unasked question.

The three women had bowed before the Moon and Sun Royalty when they appeared and were waiting for the command to rise.

"Please rise," Prince Tranquility gently commanded.

"You have completed the trials set forth to you," Princess Jasmine began. "Now, do you Princess Ami, Sailor Scout of Mercury pledge to protect Princess Serenity? Remember once this vow is made it is eternally binding and any betrayal of this oath will end in death."

"I Princess Ami, Sailor Mercury swear to protect Princess Serenity from all dangers for all time," the blue haired warrior said this time kneeling directly in front of Princess Serenity.

"And you Princess Lita, Sailor Scout of Jupiter?" Princess Jasmine turned to the fierce Jovian warrior.

"I Princess Lita, Sailor Jupiter swear to protect Princess Serenity from all dangers for all time," Sailor Jupiter kneeled before Princess Serenity.

"Princess Raye, Sailor Scout of Mars what say you?" Princess Jasmine demanded.

"I Princess Raye, Sailor Mars swear to protect Princess Serenity from all dangers for all time," the fire warrior stated confidently before kneeling next to her sister warriors.

"Princess Serenity, do you accept these three as part of your guard?" Princess Jasmine turned to her sister. "Do you trust them to protect you and never forsake you? Do you trust your life to them?"

"I Princess Serenity of the Moon accept Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars as a part of my guard," Princess Serenity started answering her sister, then turned to the three scouts kneeling in front of her. "I trust you to protect me. Please rise."

"Sailor Scouts please come forward," Princess Jasmine said. All the guys stood behind the Scouts respectfully waiting for their ceremony to end. "Princess Serenity has accepted each one of you as a guardian and you have pledge to protect her for all time. You have my eternal thanks. I give you my blessing on behalf of my family." When Jasmine gave her blessing all eight of the scouts knelt before her. As she spoke, Princess Jasmine pulled out her Ruby Crystal and concentrated her power allowing it to wash over the scouts.

"Please rise," Princess Jasmine smiled after the light from her crystal disappeared. When the girls were standing again, their outfits had changed. All their outfits were identical except for the colors. Instead of the short sailor skirts, each girl wore a loose fitting pair of pants that seemed to flow around them. Their shirts looked like a peasant shirt, the bodice portion was solid while the sleeves went all the way to their wrists but were sheer. Their pants were a shade darker than the bodice of their shirts. Mercury's outfit was ice blue, Mar's was fire red, Jupiter's was forest green, Venus's was a brilliant orange, Uranus's was pale gold, Neptune's was teal-the color of the sea, Pluto's was a deep garnet, and Saturn's was a deep purple.

"Sailor Warrior Venus, you are the leader of the inner scouts, please step to the right of Princess Serenity," Princess Jasmine bid the girl. "Sailor Warrior Jupiter, you will be second in command, please step to the right of Venus. Sailor Warrior Mercury, you will be third in command and the strategist of the group, please step to the right of Jupiter. And Sailor Warrior Mars, you will be fourth in command, please step to the right of Mercury. Sailor Warrior Uranus, you will be the leader of the outer scouts, you and Sailor Warrior Venus will hold the same rank and be equals, please step to the left of Princess Serenity. Sailor Warrior Neptune, you will be second in command of the outer scouts and hold the same rank as Sailor Warrior Jupiter, please step to the left of Uranus. Sailor Warrior Pluto, you will be third in command of the outer scouts and hold the same rank as Sailor Warrior Mercury, please step to the left of Neptune. And Sailor Warrior Saturn, you will be fourth in command of the outer scouts and hold the same rank as Sailor Warrior Mars, please step to the left of Pluto." Each girl did as she was bid and after Sailor Warrior Saturn took her place the all nine girls glowed softly for thirty seconds. "You are now bound together for eternity. With your bond come special abilities which you will learn about over time."

"Thank you for taking on the task of protecting my sister," Prince Tranquility stepped forward. "I am relieved to know she will have the eight strongest warriors we can find."

After Prince Tranquility said his piece he stepped back next to his eldest sister. He knew he was going to go through a version of the ceremony himself with his guards. The Moon Guard had setup up a perimeter around all the royals and their guardians for the duration of the ceremony. They knew Princess Jasmine had set up many wards against evil, but with the oath ceremony's going on they wanted to keep an eye on everything just to be safe.

"Please come forward Knights of Mars, Mercury, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune," Princess Jasmine instructed. "I ask of you to make an eternal life commitment. Do you swear to protect Prince Tranquility with your lives? Be warned, once this oath is made, it is eternally binding and breaking this oath will result in death."

"I, the Knight of Mars, swear to protect Prince Tranquility from all dangers for all time knowing my life will be forfeit should I ever fail or break this oath," the Mars Knight stated. Each of the other knights, Mercury, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune repeated the words of the Mars Knight inserting their titles. After each had made their vow, they knelt before Prince Tranquility.

"Thank you for your service," Prince Tranquility spoke to the five who had just taken their oath. "Please rise, my friends."

"Knights, please come forward," Princess Jasmine said. The Sailor Warriors continued to stand next to Princess Serenity while watching the Knights ceremony. "Prince Tranquility has accepted each one of you as a guardian and you have pledged to protect him for eternity. You have my eternal thanks. On behalf of my family, I give you my blessing." The Knights had bowed before Princess Jasmine as she spoke. Then Princess Jasmine pulled out her Ruby Crystal and concentrated her power allowing it to wash over the Knights in the same manner it had done for the scouts.

When the light faded all the Knights had transformed into different outfits. The Knights outfits were all identical except for the colors. The colors matched those of the Sailor Warrior from their planet. The Knights were wearing the full armor from the Silver Millennium. Each breast plate showed the symbol for their home planet on the right side while a crescent moon graced the left side. While their armor was a rich color, the capes on their back were a paler version. Each of the Knights had a sword hanging on their left side. The hilt of their sword had a fragment of their planets crystal. The blade of each sword glowed with power, mimicking the color of their planet.

"Warlord Venus, you are the leader of the inner knights, please step to the right of Prince Tranquility," Princess Jasmine started assigning their ranks. "Warlord Jupiter, you are second in command, please step to the right of Venus. Warlord Mars, you are third in command, please step to the right of Mars. Warlord Mercury, you are fourth in command of the knights. You are also the strategist of the group. Please step to the right of Mars. Warlord Pluto, you are the leader of the outer knights. Your rank is equal to Warlord Venus; please step to the left of Prince Tranquility. Warlord Uranus, you are second in command and equal in rank to Warlord Jupiter, please step to the left of Pluto. Warlord Neptune, you are third in command and equal to Warlord Mars, please step to the left of Neptune. Warlord Saturn, you are fourth in command and equal in rank to Warlord Mercury, please step to the left of Neptune."

After they had each taken their place next to Prince Tranquility a light linked the Warlords and Prince Tranquility just as it had done for Princess Serenity and the Sailor Warriors. Both links had given the protectors the ability to speak telepathically with each other and with their Prince or Princess.

"Again, thank you to everyone for pledging to protect my siblings," Princess Jasmine spoke at the end of the ritual. "We now have a few minutes before the training session will start. Today, I want the Sailor Warrior to spar with the Warlord from your planet. This will allow you to help keep each other's powers in check until you are used to them. This will be the norm for the next few days. When we do the group attacks, you all need to be aware of the amount of power you use. If you use too much, you may hurt someone. Moon Guard, you can divide up between yourselves however you see fit."

"Princess Jasmine is right," Princess Serenity said as she stepped forward.

"But before we start training, we have one more ceremony to perform," Prince Tranquility stepped up next to his twin. Princess Jasmine just looked at them confused. No one else seemed unsure of what was going on, just Princess Jasmine.

"What do you mean?" Princess Jasmine asked.

"Well, Tranq and I talked it over and we have decided you need protectors of your own," Princess Serenity said.

"No, I really don't," Princess Jasmine objected. "You and Tranq are the ones who are important and need the protection."

"You are just as important as we are," Prince Tranquility said. "Even our mother said she wished she had created a guard for you."

"We don't have anyone who can become my guard," Princess Jasmine tried to reason.

"Yes we do," Princess Serenity said. "We have discussed this with our guards and they agree you need protection. Tranq and I will be performing the ceremony to make the Moon Guard your personal protectors."

"No, they are here to help protect you and Tranq," Princess Jasmine continued to argue.

"There's no use in arguing" Prince Solaris spoke up. He had stayed back during the ceremony knowing he would take his place next to Serenity in time.

"We have all agreed to this plan," Prince Taylor walked up to his wife. "I would feel better knowing you have guards as well to help protect you during battle."

"I suppose you four have already agreed to this," Princess Jasmine turned to the Moon Guard.

"Yes we have," the Lunar Knight spoke on behalf of the Moon Guard. "We would be honored to protect you."

"Then I suppose I have no choice," Princess Jasmine sighed. She didn't like the idea of others protecting her. During this time, she was the eldest and needed to ensure all available protectors were watching her siblings. They were the ones who would be leading in the future.

"Moon Guard, step forward," Prince Tranquility started the ceremony. "I release you from any vows and oaths you have made to me so you will be able to protect my sister, Princess Jasmine."

"I too release you from any vows and oaths you have made to me so you will be able to protect my sister, Princess Jasmine," Princess Serenity repeated what her brother had said. They had to release the Moon Guard from the previous vows they had made otherwise they wouldn't be allowed to vow their services to Princess Jasmine. While the vows made had been eternal and binding, they could be released if the reason was great enough. Since both Serenity and Tranquility had eight protectors releasing the Moon Guard to protect only their sister was more than enough reason so no harmful repercussions would befall the Moon Guard.

"We now ask you to pledge your life to our sister, Princess Jasmine," the twins spoke in unison. "Do you swear to protect her from danger? Be warned, this oath is eternally binding, if it is broken or forsaken the price will be death."

"I swear to protect Princess Jasmine from all danger, for all time knowing the penalty will be my life should I fail for any reason," General Malachite spoke first and kneeled before the Princess Jasmine. Each of the generals then spoke the same oath and followed General Malachite's example.

"Please rise Generals," Princess Jasmine spoke. She then walked up to each and hugged them. "Thank you, my friends."

"Princess Jasmine has accepted each of you as a guardian and you have pledged to protect her for eternity. You have our eternal thanks. On behalf of our family, we give you our blessings." The Generals bowed before the twins as they spoke. Then Princess Serenity pulled out the Silver Crystal and concentrated her power allowing it to wash over the Generals in the same manner it had done for hers and her brother's protectors. As Serenity's power washed over the Generals, Tranquility rested his hand on his twins shoulder and gave his power as well. When his power reached the Silver Crystal, the light became even brighter. After a few minutes, the light faded and the Generals stood there in full glory. Their armor was now ruby and silver and on the left side of their breast plate was an image of Princess Jasmine's Ruby crystal. On the right side of their breast plate was the sign of the Moon Kingdom. They also now had ruby capes outlined in silver. Their swords hung from their left side and a piece of Princess Jasmine's crystal was in the hilt. When she accepted their protection, her crystal had automatically given a piece to aid in her protection.

"General Malachite, you are the leader of Crystal Protectors, please stand to the right of Princess Jasmine," Princess Serenity said.

"General Nephlite, you are second in command of the Crystal Protectors, please stand to the left of Princess Jasmine," Prince Tranquility spoke next.

"General Jedite, you are third in command of the Crystal Protectors, please stand to the right of Malachite," Princess Serenity bid.

"General Zoisite, you are fourth in command of the Crystal Protectors. You will be the strategist of the group, please stand to the left of Nephlite," Prince Tranquility finished.

Just like with Princess Serenity and Prince Tranquility, a light linked the four Crystal protects and Princess Jasmine. It lasted just a minute, but it gave the five the same abilities as the other two groups. As soon as Princess Serenity and Prince Tranquility saw the link, they moved back within the protection of their guards. Prince Solaris moved to stand behind Princess Serenity. After the link disappeared, Prince Taylor went to stand behind Princess Jasmine. They stayed in these formations when they heard someone approaching from the house.

"Who goes there?" Warlord Uranus demanded. The Warlords and Generals withdrew their swords while the Warriors prepared to defend Serenity.

"Prince Endymion," he called out identifying himself. He was surprised to see the three formations one surrounding each the Moon children. "I am here for training. Have you already replaced Amy, Lita, and Raye?" Endymion directed his last question to Serenity.

"The planets Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter have chosen and provided me the person it deems worthy to protect me," Princess Serenity responded.

"So where are the girls then?" Prince Endymion demanded. He had given them powers of Earth and hadn't heard from them for over a week. They were supposed to be _his_ guardians now.

"We were given a choice," Sailor Warrior Jupiter declared. She was proud to be among the ranks of the Sailor Warriors.

"We were given a second chance," Sailor Warrior Mercury spoke up. During her trials, she had found her confidence. While she was still quiet, she was no longer shy and mousy.

"We choose to protect our Princess," Sailor Warrior Mars declared. She was as passionate as ever, but her passion was being channeled into protecting Serenity.

"And you Tranquility," Prince Endymion turned to the Moon Prince. He was furious the girls left him to go to Serenity. "You have finally found your entire guard. Lucky you!" Prince Endymion sneered.

"You will remember to speak with respect to my Prince," Warlord Mars corrected the Earth Prince. He wanted to pound the Earth Prince, but knew Serenity wouldn't like that.

"And where are my former Generals?" Endymion looked around, ignoring Warlord Mars, and didn't see the Moon Guard. He was hoping they had finally come to their senses and left. _Maybe they'll come back to me_, he thought.

"They have been made into the Crystal Protectors," Prince Taylor spoke up. "They are now directly linked to Princess Jasmine."

"Now that we have answered your questions," Princess Jasmine interrupted knowing it was better to stop Endymion now. She knew her brother's guards were getting antsy and some of them, well all of them, wanted to harm the Earth Prince. "We will start training. You will be sparing against Prince Tranquility. Solaris and Taylor, I want you to spar against each other, while Serenity and I spar, everyone else you know who you are with."

With that said the two Sun Princes and three Moon Children transformed from their Royal selves into their fighting form. Sailor Moon was now Sailor Warrior Moon and her outfit was exactly like the other girls in design. The main difference was her outfit was silver and white. The same was true for Warlord Moon, previously known as the Moon Knight. His armor was the same as the Warlords but matched his sister in color. Princess Jasmine had an outfit similar to the Sailor Warriors but the color was identical to her new protectors. Instead of being called Sailor Crystal, she was now known as Crystal Warrior.

The guardians for each of the Moon Children separated into the teams they had been designated into earlier, as did the Crystal Protectors. Crystal Warrior and Sailor Warrior Moon walked a bit away so they could try their attacks on a higher power level. The two Sun Princes followed their example. Warlord Moon walked up to Prince Endymion and indicated they would begin.

The first hour of training was relatively quiet. With the power upgrade everyone had received, they were able to send attacks without calling out a command. For the most part, the Sailor Warriors and Warlords had a good handle on their powers, but a couple times the amount of power was a bit much. Fortunately, Princess Jasmine had been right, the Warrior and Warlord from each planet was able to counteract the others powers so no one got seriously hurt.

Soon the first hour was up, but the individual groups didn't notice. Crystal Warrior and Sailor Warrior Moon did and decided to transition them into the group training. During the individual sparring, they had stood more in the center of the group. They kept throwing their attacks at each other, but would also conjure up energy balls that would attack the other groups. The Sisters of the Moon first attacked the Brothers of the Sun. The Sun Brothers were able deflect the attacks easily. They then looked at the girls and knew it was time for the group training. Instead of making their way to the others, they did the same as the Moon Sisters. All four of them sent energy attacks towards Warlord Moon and Prince Endymion.

"What the hell was that?" Prince Endymion demanded. Warlord Moon had been able to deflect the attacks coming towards him, but the Earth Prince was not able to.

"What happened?" Warlord Venus asked of his Prince.

"We were attacked," Warlord Moon responded. "Everyone be on guard."

As soon as he said that, the Warlords surrounded him, while the Sailor Warriors surrounded Sailor Warrior Moon and the Crystal Protectors went around Crystal Warrior. The Solar Knight went next to Sailor Warrior Moon and the Star Knight went next to Crystal Warrior. Prince Endymion was the only one on the outside without any protectors.

Everyone saw all the energy balls coming their way. Each of the energy balls were different, but seemed familiar. They were deflecting the powers while surrounding the Moon and Sun Children. Everyone failed to notice how the five didn't actually do anything to stop the attacks.

"Who the hell is sending these?" General Jedite demanded. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was the Warriors and Warlords. These attacks look like theirs but the energy signature is slightly different."

"Do you mean someone is using our powers against us?" Sailor Warrior Uranus growled.

"That's what it appears like," General Jedite kept looking around. He saw more attacks coming and started deflecting them with his sword.

"We need to put up a shield so we can protect the Princes and Princesses," Warlord Mercury called out. As soon as he said that, everyone moved into a circle around each of the Moon Children. As soon as they were in formation, they each called out to their power source.

"Venus...Power," both Sailor Warrior Venus and Warlord Venus spoke at the same time. A pure orange energy shot from each of their hands.

"Jupiter...Power," was called next by Sailor Warrior Jupiter and Warlord Jupiter. A bolt of lightning combined with the power of Venus.

"Mercury...Power," was heard from Sailor Warrior Mercury and Warlord Mercury. An icicle joined with the other two powers.

"Mars...Power," the passion could be heard in the voices of Sailor Warrior Mars and Warlord Mars. A stream of fire came out of each of their hands, to join with the three previous powers. All four powers had combined in a point above the head of the Warlord Moon and Sailor Warrior Moon.

"Pluto...Power," a stream of garnet power joined with the others when Sailor Warrior Pluto and Warlord Pluto commanded it.

"Uranus...Power," Sailor Warrior Uranus and Warlord Uranus sent a stream of golden wind to help create the shields.

"Neptune...Power," a jet of water rushed to join when Sailor Warrior Neptune and Warlord Neptune called their power.

"Saturn...Power," a deep purple power shot forward when called upon by Sailor Warrior Saturn and Warlord Saturn.

"Shield!" all the Sailor Warriors and Warlords called at the same time. Once all the powers were combined, two energy domes were created. The one made by the Warlords surrounded their Prince, Warlord Moon while Sailor Warrior Moon and the Solar Knight were inside the dome made by the Sailor Warriors.

As soon as Crystal Warrior knew her siblings were protected she allowed the dome to be created by her guardians.

"Crystal...Protector...Shield!" All four of the Generals commanded in unison. Four bolts of ruby red energy shot out of the swords the generals held up in the air. When the four bolts of energy collided, a dome covered Crystal Warrior and the Star Knight.

The energy balls were still coming at the group, but the shields held. All the guardians had been covered by the domes as well. So the only person on the outside was Prince Endymion.

"What about me?" the Earth Prince demanded while he kept trying to deflect the energy balls.

"You should know what your powers are capable of," Crystal Warrior called out to him. "You have the Golden Crystal of Earth, use it well."

"I..." the Earth Prince started but didn't know what to say. He had never used the Golden Crystal and wasn't sure how to use the Earth's power. A thousand years ago, he had just started his training, but then the attack on the Moon happened and he never finished. Most of his life back then he would fight physically not magically. His generals had been the ones trained in both physical and magical fighting before they took their posts.

"Endymion, watch out!" Sailor Warrior Moon called as a large energy ball headed his way. He barely had time to block it with his sword, but did so. When he turned to thank Sailor Warrior Moon he saw she had collapsed.

"Drop the Shields," both Prince Tranquility and Princess Jasmine commanded. They had transformed when they saw their sister on the ground.

"Training is over," Princess Jasmine spoke. "Girls take Sailor Warrior Moon into her room. I'll be there in a minute." Instead of allowing one of her guardians to carry her, the Solar Knight picked her up gently. He was surrounded by all eight girls as he walked into the house.

"Tranq, Warlords, I trust you can see Endymion out," Princess Jasmine turned to her brother and his guardians then took off into the house followed by the Star Knight and her four Crystal Protectors.

"Of course," all nine of the guys murmured to Princess Jasmine as she walked away. They waited until she was out of sight before turning on the Prince of Earth.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Warlord Uranus demanded. He had been waiting to get the Earth Prince alone for a while now.

"I have been invited to train with you," Prince Endymion dismissed the guardian. "Are you going to keep your guards in line?" Endymion turned to the Moon Prince.

"They are well within their rights to question you," Prince Tranquility calmly responded. "I think I'll go check on my sister. Guys, please make sure Endymion leaves."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Warlord Pluto bowed before his Prince. "You heard our Prince; we need to make sure Endymion leaves." He had turned to his brothers in arms and smirked.

"I can see myself out," Prince Endymion sneered and turned to walk away from them.

"I don't think so," Warlord Mercury pulled out his sword and sent a bolt of energy towards the Earth Prince.

"What the hell?" Endymion demanded. "I thought we were allies!"

"Well, we can be allies after tonight," Warlord Neptune glared. "For now, you must pay for hurting our Princess!" With that all eight of the Warlords withdrew their swords. When Endymion looked around he knew he would not win.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Prince Endymion tried to convince them not to hurt him. "You know Serenity would be upset if you hurt me."

"She won't mind, as long as you are still alive when we are done," Warlord Saturn smirked. "And I can make sure you are living in the end."

"Shit," the Earth Prince swore. "Fine...try and defeat me! I can survive against all of you!"

After he said that all the Warlords moved towards him to start battling. They decided to give him a bit of a chance and didn't use magic, but he didn't really stand a chance. The Warlords attacked him one at a time and kept switching out. This went on for almost an hour before Endymion dropped from the beating and exhaustion.

"You win!" the Earth Prince called out panting on the ground.

"Next time you try to hurt Serenity, we won't go so easy on you," Warlord Jupiter said standing over the fallen Prince.

"Let's go," Warlord Venus grabbed Endymion by the arm and dragged him towards the front so he could leave.

"You should at least speak to me with respect," Prince Endymion whimpered. "You are on _my_ planet after all."

"We give respect to those who deserve it," Warlord Mars grabbed his other arm to help drag him out. "But scum like you don't deserve it."

**Inside**

While the Warlords were fighting Endymion, the rest of the group was trying to get Serena to wake up. Jasmine had been able to get her to de-transform but that's as far as it had gone. Nothing anybody did could wake her up.

"This isn't good," Jasmine murmured to Taylor.

"What can we do?" Taylor asked back. They were in a corner of the room speaking so as not to be overheard by their family and friends.

"Wait," Jasmine shook her head.

"Wait?" Amara demanded. She had overheard the last part of the conversation between Jasmine and Taylor. "Can't we use our crystals?"

"Not this time," Jasmine just kept looking at her sister. "I want a guardian with her at all times. Amy, work out a schedule so it doesn't interfere with school. You can utilize Amara, Michelle, and Trista as you see fit, don't worry about work for them. If you need to, also use the Generals."

"Use my guards as well," Travis said walking into the room. "Actually, double up on the guards. Use one of mine and one of hers at all times."

"I'll have a schedule worked up in the next few hours," Amy said. "Until then Amara and Matt, why don't you stay with her."

"Of course," both the Uranian soldiers nodded.

"I want everyone to meet in the living room in three hours," Jasmine told the group. "For now, please go about your day. We will need to prepare for an attack. I can't see Pria waiting too much longer."

"What will we do if Serena doesn't wake up?" Mina voiced the question on everyone's mind.

Jasmine just walked out of the room without answering the question. She wouldn't let herself think of Serena not waking up. It couldn't be an option, not at this time.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to reading your comments!


End file.
